Tangled Webs of Different Playfields
by redtiger
Summary: [Sequel to Slytherin Beater Gryffindor Keeper] Morgana Montague thought she could erase Oliver from her life but when fate brings them together again she can no longer deny how she feels but in the meantime, her world is turning upside down.
1. Autumn In New York

Disclaimer: Morgana is still mine! Woot woot!

Author's Note: Okay to relieve the stress of all my reviewers from SBGK, here is the sequel. Don't worry, I will tell you know, in the end.... it will be happier than before. I decided to post this in a new thread because the plot is different and I just wanted to have a more separate area. Anyway, big thanks to all of those who have helped me come this far, Pia O'Leary , slytherine-gt, disrupted karma, wittydim, ShadowStar21, disappearedcat, kiwi, elowen, jen, and so many more, thanks so much!

Tangled Webs of Different Playing Fields

Chapter One: Autumn in New York

Autumn in New York, I had grown to really like that time of year. Of course, anyone would after six years in the city. Yes, that is correct, six years since I left Hogwarts to come play for the Yanks. I am sure you must be wondering what I have done with the time. Let me start out by saying that I share and apartment on the upper eastside with Adrian and Graham. It's a nice and expensive apartment that is my justification. Now I know what you must be thinking . . . you and Adrian?! But it _really _isn't that way, trust me. The moment we got out of England, Adrian turned gay as a fruitcake. I don't know if it was merely Brittish wizarding society keeping him in the closet or if it was the openness of Americans but some how, I find more boys coming out of his bedroom in the morning than mine.

Now, just to make it clear, Graham is not playing pro-quidditch. He was so pissed off when he found out I had left him at Hogwarts and I had gotten a string of howlers for about a month. I went back to the old castle to pick him up at the end of the year and his dorm room was covered in magazine pictures, new paper stats and articles about the Yanks new beater Morgana Montague. Only a small portion dedicated to Adrian and an even smaller portion to Marcus, Derek and Kevin. Yes, they all are playing nowadays but I will talk about them later. So after Graham graduated, he moved out here with me because he said there was no way he was letting an ocean separate him from his twin sister. I thought he would go out for a team but instead he fell into the wizarding club scene. Yes there is such a thing. New York is a very muggle influenced city and the wizarding world is really on a down low so Graham got into promoting clubs that are for wizards and some that are for wizards and muggles. The muggles here aren't as annoying as those back home.

Now Marcus played on a team in England for a while and only last season was he transferred out here to the yanks. Kevin is playing on the Angels in Los Angeles and last I heard, having a great time. Enough pretty girls to last him a lifetime. Derek transfered to another New York team last season. Not the Yanks but one more focused on other American teams than international. He has become quite the hearthrob. He is in all the magazines. I saw him around Christmastime last year. Didn't get chance to talk to him but I have a feeling he is still the same Derek.

But it has been six years since I last saw Oliver. That doesn't mean I haven't been keeping track of him. He plays for Puddlemere. His big dream team. They haven't made it far enough up the ranks to play us yet but who knows with this season. Their seeker and chasers really needed replacing. He is a big heartthrob back in England. He is in the spreads next to Derek and Adrian and Roger, yes he too made it on a team. A French team, imagine that. Shame what happened to Diggory, Graham told me the story. Anyway, Oliver looks great and everytime I read an article about him, I feel the same sting in my heart that I felt when I left Hogwarts that day. He always says his favorite position is beater.

One day, in early autumn, I was stepping out of the shower and entering the living room in a robe when I saw Graham and Adrian on the couch, hiding behind a magazine and giggling like schoolgirls. "What's going on?" I asked running a hand through my long wet locks.

Adrian grinned at me, "Have any idea who we are playing in a couple weeks?"

"No . . . coach hasn't told us," I said looking at him with eyes that asked what he was talking about.

"Oh, well nevermind then," Adrian said, waving me off. I just shook my head and went into the kitchen. I heard Adrian hiss, "isn't he gorgeous?"

"Fag," Graham muttered.

I poured myself some coffee and watched Graham head towards the door. "Where you going?"

"I am going to get the word on a couple new clubs. Maybe we can go out tonight?"

"Muggle or not?" Adrian shouted.

"Wizard neuveau," Graham replied, putting on his leather coat.

"I bet you love the artsy terms around here eh?" Adrian called. "Bet the girls eat that up! Especially with your Brit accent!"

I rolled my eyes. For those who don't know, this side of the Atlantic, Wizard Neuveau is a type of club that incorporates edgy design, muggle music and .... it varies. Let me just say it is a type of place that I don't usually frequent, Graham usually drags me there. I will go to look for a bit of a party, I typically get overwhelmed by the music, and style, you can only take so much edge but recently, I had been in a bit of a slump. The kind you get every now and then and you don't know why.

"Don't you have any other clubs, Graham?" I asked.

"No, you need a man in your life, Morgana!" Graham shouted at me. "Seriously you haven't been on a date since . . ."

"Ever!" Adrian contributed. "Only one night stands."

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Just come out tonight, Morgana," Graham said. "Look nice, you can't just hide out in your apartment all the time."

As he left the apartment I shouted, "I don't hide out! I kick ass on the pitch too!"

Adrian just laughed and put on his own coat, "I have ass to find. My accent still has its charms."

"Fuck you."

"Hey, your accent is cute too."

"Fuck off, Pucey."

"Alright, alright," he said getting ready to leave, "but I will be back to pick out your outfit. You really will want to look good tonight."

I looked up from my coffee. "Do you know something I don't?" he was gone by the time the sentence game out of my mouth. I sighed and took my cup to the living room. I flopped down on the couch. I already had morning training and was beat. Nothing like a hot shower. I put my cut down and I saw the magazine Graham and Adrian had been looking at. None other than Oliver Wood was on the cover, looking oh so sexy. I couldn't deny the urge to pick it up and flip through it. I got to the spread where he was winking at you. I threw the magazine across the room and covered my face with my hand. "Oh my god," I mumbled. "Why can't I escape that bastard?"

I must have fallen asleep on the couch because it was about eight when Adrian woke me up. "Come on, Morgana! I have to pick out your outfit!"

I rolled my eyes and got off the couch. "You got so gay since we graduated."

He gave me the finger and dove into the closet. Ever since Adrian "came out of the closet" you could say, which was the first time he and I went into a club, all the subtleties of our hogwarts years made sense. The sideways glances in the Great Hall, the locker rooms. Anyway, before I could finish my though he through a dress at me. A very fancy dress that would be called "muggle" back in England but here it is normal for witches. It was strikingly emerald with pale blue, not only did it look like slytherin but also our team colors. Ha, what a coincidence.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked as I changed. After six years, I was not modest at all around Adrian and visa versa. He was my other brother.

"I was thinking a thong."

I snorted a laugh, "Bad enough you walk around the apartment in that."

"You don't have to see me, this place is a castle with both of our salaries," he joked. When he came out, he was dressed in a form-fitting red and black snap down and black leather pants. I threw on my leather coat and grabbed the keys. "Let's go."

"You need a purse," he said shaking his head.

"Fuck that, let's go," I shoved him out the door. I hate purses. Since I always want to steal other people's it is hypocritical.

We entered the club and Graham made is way towards us. The lights were flashing and the music was thumping. We checked our coats. Being a famous quidditch player has its perks becuase that line for getting into the club was around the corner and Adrian and I can just breeze in.

"You better have some hot pieces of ass here, Graham!" Adrian said slapping him on the back.

Graham laughed, "This place is new. Everyone in New York and their mother wants to get in."

"I am getting a drink," I said and glided towards the bar. I hope you don't think I have become some sort of heartthrob quidditch player but on the contrary, I have few encounters with my fans, guys don't approach me as often as they approach Marcus or Graham.

I sat down at the corner of the bar and ordered a dry martini, nodding my head to the music. "Hey baby, you sure are looking good tonight," I felt cool fingers trail down my back. "You American girls are gorgeous." A British accent. That irritated me. Well, time to show my countrymen I am not an American. So I spun around, preparing to bitch him out when I recognized him. My eyes widened with shock.

"WARRINGTON!" I screamed.

"MONTAGUE!" he shouted back and jumped away. "Damn! You do look good!" he seemed completely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I am on the Yanks, dumbass," I said. He looked good. Better than I remember him ever being. Nicely moused hair, stylish clothes and very nice, buff bod. Got into quidditch after Hogwarts, last I read he was playing on a team in Liverpool he wasn't a player we over here keep tabs on. "Still playing on the lions?"

He laughed, "Nah, playing on Puddlemere this season."

"But you were never good."

He snorted, "Still Morgana Montague I see. Whose around here with you?"

"You know who plays on the Yanks, Graham runs this club and –" just as I was talking Graham nearly pounced on Carl.

"Warrington! What are you doing here?" he shouted.

"My team is here to kick your sister's ass!" he joked. "Adrian around here somewhere?"

"Yeah, groping some guy over there," Graham gestured towards the dance floor.

"So he finally came out of the closet eh? It was only a matter of time," Carl said shaking his head.

"Wait . . ." I said with an earthquake of realization hitting me. Puddlemere. He plays on Puddlemere . . .

"Oh my god, Morgana look!" Graham said spinning me to look towards the door. A gorgeous bronze god dressed in humble but suave threads was walking through the club with some other quidditch players around him, none adding up to his state of handsomeness. He looked across the club with warm brown eyes and with evident shock, caught mine.

"Oliver . . ." I whispered.

Author's Note: Ah, first chapter of the sequel. How do you all like how I made Morgana's future and the future of a lot the quidditch guys turn out? Bet you didn't think Adrian would end up gay did you? That was fun to write. Well, the plot will heat up in the next few chapters, let me just say right now, this will be no sweet and easy reunion . . . :::evil author cackle::: reviews much appreciated!


	2. Earthquakes of Doubt and Remorse

Disclaimer: .................right................

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the feed back . In answer to someone who said that the narrative was adding a bit of that original spark, it was the first chapter so I will blame it on that. As the plot heats up it will get even more fun and cool..... I hope. Forgive me if this chapter seems to have a bit of repetitive drama, it is leading up to something good, I promise. Oh and this is a bit AU because I made Harry a quidditch player and said screw the details about Voldemort.... don't kill me...

Chapter Two: Earthquakes of Doubt and Remorse

I was frozen stiff for all of a minute before bidding Warrington and Graham goodnight. I snuck along the walls and got my coat, my eyes never leaving Oliver's figure. He had lost track of me, thank god, and just as I was about to turn and leave the club, he saw me. "Bugger!" I cursed and ran out of the club.

Before I could even get past the line of those waiting to get in, some one grabbed me. "Oh my god! You are Morgana Montague! The best beater the Yanks has ever had. You're gorgeous! Please! Can I have your autograph!" It was a teenager girl, barely old enough to get into the club, probably would get turned away, waiting with her boyfriend. She looked ecstatic to be touching me. This is so weird. But I did the best I could.

"Have you ever heard of Oliver Wood, on Puddlemere?"

"Duh!" she answered, her smiling looking like it would seep off her face.

I glanced over towards the entrance and saw Oliver coming out, "he is going to pass her in like ten seconds. I know for a fact he will love to sign anything for you."

"Really?!"

"Oh yeah. I have to run now, goodbye!"

"Bye!" she shouted after me. "What should I say?"

I smirked I am so evil for telling her this but, "tell him Morgana sent you!" then I turned and bolted towards Central Park, which wasn't far.

Minutes later, thanks to my brilliant planning, I was cold, walking in a nice dress and alone in a dark Central Park. Great. But this was bad. Oh so bad. The only time I ever planned on seeing Oliver again was on the cover of magazine. I know that since he saw me, he will talk to me. Find me and we will fight. No sweet long lost lover's reunion. Arguments. I closed my eyes as I thought about it. I had for all these years imagined his sweet Scottish accent and blocked out the memories of the bitter exchanges with the sweet nothing I had hated at the time. He had tried to contact me, that I know. By the end of my first year with the Yanks, Graham had had approximately 37 letters redirected to him. I have never read them. He brought them to New York and I am sure they are in a box somewhere but . . . what made this bitter sighting worse, was that Oliver was even more gorgeous than the last time I laid eyes on him.

"Morgana!" I was ripped out of my pensive state as someone called my name. I spun around and feared the worst but was surprised to see a man I didn't recognize coming towards me.

"Who are you?" I said sharply. He came closer and I discovered he was quite good looking. Spiky black hair, leather pants, stylish green and silver shirt.

"Hey, I am a friend of Graham's," he said, catching his breath.

"That isn't your name I am sure."

He just smiled at me, "You are as sharp as Graham says you are. My name is Jack."

"Muggle? American?" I asked. Even after years in America, I still has that slytherin way of demanding people's profile.

He just smiled, "Wizard, thank you very much and so what if I'm American."

"Just wanted to know," I snapped. I wasn't in a good mood.

"Come on, Graham and Adrian sent me to get you, take you back to your apartment. You know, they thought you might –"

"Need a man?" I finished sourly. "I am probably in better shape than you are." this whole Oliver thing had me really sour.

"I don't doubt it. They just told me to come check on you because you might need it. I didn't have time for the details."

Behind Jack, I saw Oliver coming into the park. "Let's go," I said grabbing his arm. "I have to get back, practice at five."

"Oh um, okay," he seemed surprised by how quickly I suddenly demanded to leave. I glanced back over my shoulder and saw Oliver stop his run and stare at me. I just turned away. I wanted a hot bath.

Once we reached the apartment Jack asked if I wanted him to stay. I said thanks and tell Graham not to worry. He left and I fell into a hot bath tub. I couldn't stay there as long as I would have liked because thoughts of Oliver crept in. Finally, at about 3 AM. I jerked out of the tub and collapsed onto my bed.

"I am fine," I told myself. "I don't care that he is back in my life. After the game next week he will leave and I will never see him again. I will be fine. I am fine! I feel nothing for Oliver Wood." I rolled onto my stomach, "it has been six years for god's sake . . . but why do I feel like it's only been a few weeks." I don't know how the six years I had spent here suddenly turned into six weeks and I felt like just a school girl again. Before I could continue my monologue, I fell asleep.

The next morning Adrian and I had to get up at 5AM as usual. Graham went through his ritual of yelling at us then falling back asleep and we went through the ritual of trying to get our stuff together and get the subway on time. Once we finally got onto the subway we ran into a few of our teammates, Richard Kent and Luke James. Both were renowned American hearthrobs whom had joined the team same year we did. Richard was a chaser and Luke was our seeker. Richard was the more, all American, tall, dark, handsome muscular type of guy while Luke was incredibly cute but light, fast and a bit gangly.

Just as Adrian and I were about to say good morning, they nearly ran us over trying to show us an article. "Look at this!" Richard screamed.

"What?" I asked showing him away so I could get some personal space.

"Read it!"

"'Puddlemere confident in conquering the yanks'" Adrian read. "'Captain Oliver Wood said quote, I played against Pucey, Montague and Flint in school and I have watched their games over the years. We can beat them. End quote.'"

"You guys know this Wood guy?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Adrian said glancing at me. "We were in slytherin house, he was in gryffindor house."

"Oh yeah," Luke said nodding, "you told us about that house system and rivalry thing, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Adrian said. "I think we know some people on that team that used to be in our house. Warrington was a good friend of ours."

"Come on," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder as we approached our stop. "We better hurry. I am sure coach will lecture us beyond belief. But if they think they can just waltz over to this continent and expect to win, they have another thing coming." I must have sounded murderous because Adrian was giving me a look of are-you-okay . . .?

Sure enough, at the stadium, the first stringers (me) and second stringers all met and coach lectured us. First, let me tell you who is on the first string team. Me (beater, Brittish), Adrian Pucey (chaser, Brittish), Marcus Flint (chaser, Brittish), Richard Kent (chaser, American), Luke James (Seeker, American), Alexander Petersen (beater, German), Charlie DeBourdet (keeper, French). I am the only female on the team this season and for three seasons in the past before Charlie came on the team. He is only in his second season and NO ONE understands him through his accent. His real name is Charles but we picked on him because he was new so we call him Charlie. Alex is my fellow beater and we were forced to bond pretty much. Whenever we go out together in groups he acts like my body guard. He is very tall, buff, quiet and very quick to anger. Typical German. The fans for some reason love his accent.

"Now," Coach Parker said in a surprisingly loud voice coming from a short, fat wizard. "Puddlemere has given the newspaper some articles and unofficially challenged our abilities as I am sure you are all aware of. We are going to make them eat their words!" Everyone roared in response. "But," he said raising a hand, "we will have to practice strenuously until the game. I want everyone to be vicious. Let's look at their line up. Most of their players came out of Hogwarts so Montague, Pucey and Flint, you should recognize them. Oliver Wood, captain and keeper probably one of their strongest. Carl Warrington is a vicious chaser."

"Wait," Adrian said. "When Warrington played with us he was a seeker!"

"Last year in school, got on the team as a chaser," Marcus said to him.

"That bastard!" Adrian shouted. "I could kick his ass when he was a seeker."

"Moving on," Coach said. "Seamus Finnegan and Harry Potter are also strong players but it think our best strategy will be taking out their seeker as fast as possible." Let me explain for a moment. You must be thinking what is the-boy-who-lived doing on a quidditch team. Well he got sick auror training after about two years and next thing we know, just this season he going pro-quidditch. I swear it was fixed or a favor. And as for Finnegan, he slaughtered Malfoy in their seventh year quidditch cup match and got a scholarship onto Puddlemere. The two players were Irish and one was Scottish. Coach went on for about ten more minutes about how important it was to be vicious. Then we were released on the pitch and trained, long and hard until midday.

After getting out of the locker room (I still do not understand why I have to share lockerrooms with guys. The most sexist fucking thing I swear to god . . .) Richard asked us all what our plans were for the rest of the day. "Nothing," Adrian said with a shrug.

"You should take a shower," I said with a smirk.

"Hey," he playfully smacked me.

Alex glared at him, "It is bad tso hit gierls."

"You have a stick up your ass you know that?" Adrian snapped.

I saw Marcus open his mouth to say something but I knew it wasn't something Adrian needed to hear so I elbowed him in the gut.

"Let's all go get some lunch or something. Then some drinks," Richard offered.

"Are you paying?" Luke asked.

"What about fans?" Charlie asked. "What about if they mub us?" he was the only one who was really worried about our celebrity. For the record we probably should take it into consideration more but, we don't. Most of the times it doesn't make any difference but over the years some interesting situations have come up. I will leave it at that. When there is a lot of hype, all we have to do is go to a muggle place and its like we are just some soccer players. "Dude, shut up," Richard said. "You don't have to come."

I rolled my eyes. "You sound so immature."

"You need some drinks in you," Luke said smacking me on the back

"Why not, Morgana?" Marcus said with a jokingly perverted grin.

I glared at him and we all entered the diner.

We all sat down and the waitress seemed starstruck. "Hey, Morgana," Adrian leaned towards me.

"What?"

"What'd you think of Jack?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows. "He was nice. Are you implying something?"

"Cute huh?" he waggled his eyebrows out me.

"Get a life, Adrian," I said and took a drink of water.

"You're the one who needs a life," he told me. "Marcus has only been here what, six months and he already has a girlfriend."

I nearly spit out my diet coke, "He does?!" Adrian gestured towards the door.

A girl walked in, very very pretty and totally American. Marcus saw her and gestured for her to come over. She too appeared star struck, came over and introduced herself as Sarah. She was American, like she wouldn't have been. She sat next to Marcus and he looked so . . . happy. Right then and there I had a flashback to our school days. When Marcus forced me to date him so I could stay on the team. The times all of us old slytherins spent together. How I used to avoid Marcus like the plague but also that one afternoon we spent together that was . . . oh god . . . Thinking about this made me think about Oliver. The Oliver I knew back when I was sixteen.

"Dammit," I hissed. "See you guys later," I said, getting up and leaving the diner.

"Oh god," I heard Sarah say. "Did I say something to offend her?" I thought _you were born bitch_, but I knew that was blowing things out of proportion but . . . as I entered the subway station it hit me . . . I was jealous. Jealous of what I had.

I sat on the subway and just thought about it. I was in a bit of a daze all the way from the subway station to my apartment building. I was so far in a daze that I wasn't even surprised when I saw Jack outside my building with flowers. "Hey," I said reaching for my key.

Upon seeing my expression, Jack's face instantly fell. "What's wrong?"

"Lots for things!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs to my apartment. He ran to keep up.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shouldn't have said anything but I did. Probably more for myself, because I needed the explanation. "Six fucking years. You think I would have learned to cope without these feelings. I should be happy but the second he comes to town, I realize that they have only grown and I also get the priviledge of realizing –" I stopped myself and fell against the door. Jack finally made it up the stairs, panting and crouched next to me. "You realize what?"

"That I am lonely," I whispered.

Jack placed the flowers down and pulled me into a big hug. "Mind telling me who this guy is?"

"Take a guess," I said pulling the skin around my eyes so I didn't come close to crying.

"Marcus Flint?"

"NO!" I shouted, sharper and quicker than even I expected.

"Okay . . . Alexander Petersen?"

"Oh god you are so far off," I said shaking my head and opening the door to my apartment.

"Well then tell me!"

I smirked, even in the face of an emotional dilemma, my slytherin sarcasm still shined brightly. "Oliver Wood."

His jaw dropped, "No way. You're are involved with Oliver Wood? How?"

"Long story," I said collapsing onto the couch.

"I have I time," he said pulling up a chair.

I smirked and began to tell him the story of the Slytherin Beater and the Gryffindor Keeper. As I finished, I felt like some sort of weight had been lifted off my chest and jack was nodding.

"It sounds to me," he began. "That you need to confront him."

"What?" I asked flatly.

"Your relationship with him never ended. You owe him some answers. You owe it to yourself to see the man that still has your heart in his hands."

"How muggle-poetic," I said rolling my eyes.

Jack shrugged, "My mother was a muggle literature teacher."

"My parents are still in England wondering why the hell I have no relationship to write to them about."

He shrugged again, "Maybe if you talked to Oliver, you could find out why. You have to do it for yourself."

I looked at him and gave him a quiet smile. "Thanks. I needed this talk. Means a lot."

"Anytime," he said getting up. "Do you want me to stay?"

I sighed, "No, I actually think that I will just crash and . . . I don't know."

"When was the last time you were back in England?" he asked.

I looked at him, I wasn't expecting it. "Since I left school."

"You might want to think about taking a visit back, you and Graham you know?"

"Why?" I didn't see where he was going.

"Whenever I feel a bit lost, I go back home to see my family."

I looked up at him, "Where is your family?"

"The Bronx and believe me, that is a trip." I chuckled and he left the apartment.

I rolled over onto my bed and lay there for a while. "Now where do I find a super- attractive quidditch star in this city?"

Two days before any big game, all of us first-string yanks have a bit of a tradition. We go out and get bombed, them sleep it off the next day and all the stress is gone by game day because we haven't been sober enough to read the papers, predictions etc. The typical group is, Adrian, Richard, Luke, Alex, Marcus, Graham and I, sometimes Charlie, but not all the time, he is still technically underaged in this country.

Anyway, I thought this would be the best day to try and find Oliver, so when Graham asked what type of club we wanted, I was the first to say the funnest with the best drinks. Everyone agreed and the next thing I know, it is seven and both Adrian and Graham are going through their closets. I was staring at my own clothes wondering what on earth I was going to wear to confront Oliver. Since it was a wizards club, that sounds perverted I know but it means the robes are alright but once you get out of school, Adrian and I discovered that there are some robes that are the norm for adults but they wouldn't dare allow us to wear at school. After we got our first pay checks he made me go shopping and I was staring at some robes from that excursion. Silver and emerald. Hey, we were just out of school, sue us. I didn't wear the robes until three years after I bought them . . . you can contemplate that. Our ride was buzzing.

"Oh my god," Adrian said looking at me. "Where the hell is your makeup?"

"What?" I asked flatly.

"Shit," Graham said coming out of the bathroom. "How are you going to pick up someone in that?"

"What?!" I shouted.

"We have decided," Adrian said while putting on my makeup for me, "that you have been moping for too long. You are a beautiful celebrity and goddammit you will get action!"

"You want it more than I do it seems."

"Almost," Adrian said putting down the lipstick and slapping my arse towards the door.

The guys were all in the limo looking extremely . . . hot, I think is the word. Anyway, they looked like the guys they were in the witch weekly spreads. Luke whistled, "Now why can't we see you more like that, Morgana?"

"Why can't you get laid?"

"Ouch!" Richard hissed and made fun of Luke.

Marcus licked his lips, "I love it, when you're feisty."

I snickered. I wasn't intimidated like I probably should have been. For all the past I have been talking about, I didn't feel uncomfortable even dressed as I was. I felt normal. But something was missing in the back of my mind.

"So you are going to ditch Sarah for a one night stand?" I teased.

"I won't tell on you if you won't," he said.

"Who would you tell on me to?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oliver –" I stabbed Marcus with my heel. They weren't anything sharp, I couldn't walk in those, but I was able to walk in regular heels now, unlike that one Yule Ball incident.

We arrived at the club around 9. There is no Flu Network in New York. Big shocker right? For the main reason that . . . no one has fireplaces .. . . I am totally serious, my first year I desperately looked so Graham could come over .. . none . . . it is insane how much wizards borrow from muggles to blend in. . . But let me just say, these wizard clubs are a trip. They are so vibrant and upbeat . . . it is the Yule Ball, halloween and valentines day all combined with heavy music and lights. God I love my brother's job. If you want a brief description, since he is my brother, he is basically paid to get us to come to clubs. He is paid to get people to show up at clubs, he is successful in a large part because he knows all sorts of quidditch stars. Never say your sister didn't do anything for you.

The line was ridiculous as we entered the club. I heard tons of young witches just screaming our names and it was a bit of a rush which I expressed with a brief raise of my eyebrows. The inside of the club was so thick it was just . . . very American. The ceiling was bewitched to be a starry night sky and the stars were flashing and even changing colors. There were a lot of high profile witches and wizards present. Many journalists and everyone remotely into the sports world and all the fans of course.

"What will you be having to drink?" the bartender asked. His eyes widened as he recognized me. "I am a big fan."

I nodded, "I appreciate it. Please, do you have any butterbeer?"

"Drinking light tonight?" he joked.

"Getting into the mood," I said taking the bottle from him. "Excuse me, sir?" I asked, grasping for his attention once again. "Could you do me a big favor?"

"Anything for the best beater the Yanks has ever had."

I thanked him for the compliment about beater, "Could you tell me if you happen to see any of the Puddlemere players here? Specifically, Oliver Wood."

"I will have to hold back from kicking the shit out of them."

"You can kill Warrington, I only really care about having Wood in tact."

"You got it!"

I wandered around the club and carried on some conversations with some acquaintances. Graham introduced me to all his friends. He has too many friends. The owner of the team was there. But it was about an hour later when I had seen no sign of Oliver or any Puddlemere players and I was a bit irritated. Sure there were tons of clubs in New York but I needed him to show up at this one. I asked the bartender for some cigarettes and I left the club, needed to get some fresh air and nicotine. Yes I still smoke . . . not often mostly for lack of time. Of course, knowing my great timing, just as I excited out the back, the Puddlemere players entered. Only later did I discover that when Oliver Wood slunked over the bar, asking for something to drink while his teammates mingled, the bartender informed him that I had been looking for him.

I walked along the sidewalk, staring up at the lights of the city. Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name. I turned on my heels and saw the most unexpected person running towards me. Oliver Wood. I was frozen and he just came closer.

"Morgana," he whispered as he came up to me.

"Oliver," I said.

We stood in silence for a moment.

"This is a very strange reunion," I said and scratched behind my neck, hoping I wouldn't burn my hair. I hadn't planned it like this. Something of a . .. . well I hadn't thought about the starting gate. More like the drive. Oh and I realized the planning for the end had evaded me as well.

"Why, Morgana?" he asked me.

"Why what?"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to talk . . ."

"So talk!"

I sighed, "You look great, Oliver."

He looked me up and down. "I never thought I would be seeing Morgana Montague in something like this."

"I have been keeping track of you," I said trying to get somewhere but I was only going into a hole.

"What the hell gives you the right to make small talk like this, Morgana?"

"I'm sorry, Oliver," I said looking away.

"You're sorry?!" he said in disbelief. "I haven't heard from you in SIX YEARS, Morgana! I see you in the hallways then the next day I discover you and Pucey have left for the United States. I wrote to you everyday for four years! I followed your scores, I . . .did you lose all the love in your heart? Or are you married to Flint or Bole? Maybe Pucey, I heard you live with him."

"Don't get bitter,"I said. "Married to Flint? Are you insane? He has an American girlfriend and I never felt ANY romantic attraction towards him. Derek? I haven't seen Derek since last Christmas and Adrian is 100 gay!"

"Really?" Oliver said surprise. "Pucey's gay?"

"Oh yeah, more boys in his room than mine," I said nodding.

Oliver laughed. But as he realized we were still fighting, he stopped. "How do you feel about me, Morgana. After six years . . . is there anything left between us?"

I got into the heat of the moment and when you do so, often you say what you really feel. "I love you, Oliver! With the same intensity that I felt the day I left. You know it killed me to leave! But I didn't want you to be weighed down. I knew you wanted to play on Puddlemere and do you think I could have followed you? It wouldn't have work and it killed me because I loved you then and I have been pretending I feel nothing for years! But . . . I do . . ." I looked at him with eyes glassing over.

Oliver seem struck into silence.

"This is so hard," I said taking a deep breath. "We are older now, Oliver and . . . maybe . . . if you still feel anything for me, we can try again . . ."

Oliver shook his head and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "This is five years too late, Morgana."

"What do you mean?"

"I," he laughed nervously, "I am engaged, Morgana. Five years and nothing . . . was too much." He at me genuinely and said, "I am sorry."

I was crushed. I had been hit with an earthquake of remorse. Engaged? No . . . Oliver couldn't . . . No. "I am sorry," he said again and turned, and walked away. I watched him go and I felt tears in my eyes. I was imagining Oliver happy with someone else. Someone more beautiful than I, nicer, better in every way. It killed me inside, poisoned me.

I felt tears roll down my cheek. No, I wasn't going to just lie down. There . .. I couldn't believe it and I wouldn't believe it. I wasn't going to lie down and take this. There had to be something I could do. But before that, I went back to the club, drying my tears and looking for a lay to take my mind of it.

Author's Note: sorry this took forever. It was very long and I have school, so that is excuse. I want to thank everyone for feedback. Thank you so much and I hoped you liked this chapter! I love hearing all of your comments and opinions. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Letters From Long Ago

Disclaimer: come on guys, you know this one.

Author's Note: when I first started writing this chapter, I didn't know who to make Oliver engaged to, to be honest. But I decided and I am so pleased with all the feedback. Thank you !! Makes author happy.

Chapter Three: Letters From Long Ago

That night when I discovered Oliver was engaged, I came back and contracted heavy party fever. I drank more booze than I care to remember and went home with a very handsome fan who was more than happy to keep a quidditch star company. I slept until the day of the game.

We had to arrive at the pitch about three hours before the fans would arrive, so that we could actually get inside. These stadiums were more crammed than you would believe. The team dressed in our uniforms, emerald green and ice blue. I loved staring at my name on the back of mine. Montague. As I put it on, every game I felt a sense of accomplishment. All those years of watching my brother play for the slytherins and now I was the pro. Pep talks went around and Richard had a blast smearing green and blue paint on our skin. He loves to mess up the chasers the most because they are zooming around. You wouldn't know it, but the guys take a lot of time making sure they look good. Strangely enough, Alex too. It took me forever to realize that they knew the magazines would all be taking pictures and that was there reasoning. I still didn't care after I found out.

"Now let's show these Puddlemere bastards what our team is made of!" Marcus shouted. Riling up our adrenaline. "Morgana, Petersen, make sure to take out the chasers before attacking Wood and I want you to attack Wood. Now let's go!"

We lined up and listened as the away team was called out first. "Adams! Finnegan! McDuff! Michaels! Potter! Warrington! And . . .. Wood!" they sailed out and zoomed into their positions. I smiled as most of the crowd booed them. Gotta love New Yorkers. Then the announcer, which in the back of my mind I wanted to be Lee Jordan, called out our names. "DeBourdet! Flint! James! Kent! Montague! Pucey! And . . . Petersen!" the crowd roared in appreciation. I love home games. We did our lap around the pitch and held our heads high. I saw Graham decked out in Yanks gear, with his club friends, cheering us on.

We took our places and stared viciously at our opponents. I am sure we looked fiercer than them but they sure did seem determined in a we-didn't-come-here-to-lose kind of way. Oliver and Alex shook hands, yes, Alex is the captain. Before they even got back on their brooms, the game began.

Alex and I zoomed around the pitch trying to disrupt the concentration of the other chasers while ours stole the quaffle. Marcus flew straight towards Wood and a the last possible second threw the quaffle to Richard, who slammed it through another hoop. "And the Yanks are up ten points!"

When Puddlemere took possession, I quickly slammed a bludger towards Warrington but he dodged it. "Bloody hell!" I shouted and flew after the bludger.

Luke was very nervous it seemed about being up against the famed Harry Potter and it took a bit of fan adoration to bring him back to confidence. Marcus was vicious in covering Adrian as they fought their way to the goal. It was a pretty effective play but when Adrian shot, Oliver was too quick. The quaffle made its way into the hands of Finnegan.

As Marcus chased him, I got a wrangle on bludger and sent it right for Finnegan. It knocked him clear off his broom and into the stands. "And Montague takes out the new Puddlemere chaser! Nothing but the best from the veteran of the league! And Flint takes control of the quaffle!"

Alex flew up beside me, "Is there a reezen vhy Vood is staring at you?"

I looked over at Oliver for the first time in the game. He was looking right at me. "No," I said. "None at all."

The game continued and Oliver was as good a keeper as he claimed. He rarely missed one and if he did, it was because of an extremely well executed play. I have to give Finnegan credit for being durable, I must have smashed him off his broom at least three times but he kept getting back on. I swear, I wanted to slap him or something and shout, "Why can't I kill you!?" or something extreme. It was irritating.

Alex shouted at me, "Stop focuzing on Finnegan! Look to Wood or Potter!" When he said that, I cringed, I knew I couldn't avoid it. So I sailed into position. "And is that Montague moving the famous Yank play?" my eyes widened. Oh my god . . . I was going to kill that announcer. He gave the whole thing away!

"Look out Morgana!" I whipped around, it wasn't coming from Alex, or the direction he was supposed to send the bludger in. It was Oliver who had shouted and while I was dwelling on that, I missed the bludger coming from one of the Puddlemere beaters. I was knocked clear off my broom and plunged down into the mud of the pitch.

The crowd gasped and I just laid there in pain for about thirty seconds. "And I don't believe it folks! Morgana Montague is down! Will she recover or has Puddlemere made their most effective hit?"

That brought me back to reality. No way. There was no way I was going to give Oliver the satisfaction of seeing me down. I was not going to let his team, just cockily waltz over to this continent and think they can beat me. I had worked too long and too hard for such an easy loss. They were going to have to break my ribs and fracture my skull before I quit. So I grabbed my broom and using all the strength I could muster, launched back into the air.

"Montague is up! Montague is back in the game! I am in shock, I thought for sure, O'Reilley had her that time! And she is wasting no time in claiming revenge."

I went right for O'Reilley. I was going to butcher him. I chased down my bludger and hit it so that it was going straight for the Puddlemere beater. But I didn't just let that be all, I zoomed after the bludger and raised my bat, seeming to aim for the bludger while I actually smashed O'Reilley, though I exited in a an angle that made it look as though I was just trying to freak him out. O'Reilley dropped like a dirty rag. Our fans screamed in appreciation and even the announcer skipped over the Puddlemere loss like hopscotch. I glanced over to Oliver to see if he was glaring at me or something but he was actually defending his goal from Adrian. I just flew on.

O'Reilley didn't get up from the mud, but attention began to shift as Luke dove. I looked to Alex, he shook his head lightly at me. It was a fake. I zoomed to find a bludger. It was zooming over the stands. I flew straight towards it. I was going to try and disrupt potter. Luke wasn't going for the exact snitch but he had at least seen, he was trying to throw off Potter. As I drew closer to the bludger, it suddenly changed directions, moving straight towards me. "Bloody hell!" I shouted and while clutching my broom I swung around so that my head was aimed downwards. The bludger caim over me and this is where my timing or plays kicks in, I kept moving around so I came up right after the bludger did. I broke a rib practicing this play.

I chased down the bludger as it blasted towards the center of the pitch. Luke diverted his dive and flew as fast as he could towards what I believe was the snitch, fine eyesight is not my thing. But potter was right on his tail and that was my job. I had to move as fast as my broom would let me and in hitting the broom, I almost feel off the broom. I saw Alex take over the power swing and the bludger went for Potter.

Luke and Potter were in a dead heat for the snitch hands barely out reaching one another. Suddenly, almost out of no where, Alex's bludger slices right through Potter and Luke and the next thing we see is Luke shooting over the edge of his broom and falling into the stands. We awaited the result.

"And James has the snitch! Yanks win!"

"Whoo!" I yelled as I sailed down. Damn that felt good. The team congradulated eachother as the announcer continued, "but stay tuned folks! We still have two more games in this tournament but will Puddlemere be able to conquer one of the best teams in the quidditch realm?" Whoa, I didn't know we were that good. The fans poured onto the field and suddenly it was chaotic. Oh my god where did security go. Oh yeah, we have to fly to the locker rooms . . .

Suddenly someone touched me from behind. I turned and saw Oliver looking at me. "Oliver, I –"

He moved closer to me and I could se the sweat running off his tanned muscles. "We need to talk," he said huskily, out of breathe.

"Oliver! Oliver!" that wasn't me who said that. It was a much more feminine voice. I looked to see who it was and realized it was his fiancee. My jaw dropped. Bell. Katie Bell. Pushing her way through the crowd towards him. I jumped on my broom and took off to the locker room. I couldn't believe it . . . and you wonder why slytherins strive to win so much. It's because the things we really want are always taken away. Slithering, slimy snakes. And like the snake I was, I changed and aparated to my apartment.

Graham stumbled into the apartment with Adrian about an hour later to find me ransacking the place. "Morgana?" Graham asked as he came into the living room. "What the hell are you doing?"

My wet hair was pulled messily back and looked like I had dressed in five seconds. Which I had. I yanked another box out of the closet. "Where are the letters?" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Adrian asked completely dumbfounded.

"Where are the letters from Oliver!"I screamed.

Graham was petrified for a moment but quickly saw that there was no way to reason with me. So he ran into his room. A minute or so later he came out holding a shoe box. I snatched it from him and turned it upside down. The top burst off and letters started spilling out. They puddled on the floor and I was amazed by the immensity. Oliver must have wrote me every week for six years . . .312 letters that went unanswered. I collapsed to the floor and started to tear them open one by one and began to read.

"Morgan . . ."Adrian said coming towards me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted. Tears began to roll down my face as I read and thought back to the game. "He's engaged to Katie Bell," I whispered.

"What?" Graham and Adrian said together.

"Oliver's engaged to Katie Bell!" I shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana," Graham said earnestly.

"Just go away," I said and I began to read the letters. They slowly drifted out of the apartment, probably to some victory party but I on the other hand just read the letters.

As I got through about three years worth of letters, I realized that they had started to become more like a diary for him. As though as if I was a sort of entity. They way people confess to god, he confessed me. Though as I went through letter after letter, I realized at the end, he still begged a reply. In every one. The events when from his struggle getting to first string on Puddlemere. He congradulated me on all my wins, every single one and consoled me for the losses and joked about all the injuries I caused. The detail that I read took me right down memory lane. Some of these games he wrote about I didn't even remember very clearly. He must have been keeping track of me like I had been him. About two years before present, he started telling me about relationships between former gryffindors. George had apparently broken Katie's heart, Fred and Angelina were on the road to matrimony (probably married by now) and how Harry was flirting with the weasley girl.

My insides clenched as I got the part where he began to talk about katie more and more. Then the fateful letter, where he asked my permission to move on. He described his feelings for Katie and how she needed him and how he wanted to be needed. He also wrote that I didn't seem to need him anymore. He read the stories and the articles about me. So he asked my permission to get engaged. That was the last letter, written six months ago.

I stared around at the emptiness of my apartment. But I did need him. Sure it has taken me six years to figure that out but I did. He was my Oliver and after reading all the letters, I know that he still loves. I just needed to see him, to tell him, to find out if he I still the Oliver I remember. According the letters, he is. Time hasn't cracked my cold slytherin shell. Love has and that hurt way more but there was no way I was going to just lay down and give up. I am still a slytherin at heart and slytherins are determined beyond belief.

I turned on the television as I changed and by pure coincidence, they were covered Puddlemere. Reporters were swarming Oliver and his teammates. "How do you feel about the loss?" they were asking.

A very beautiful Katie Bell was clinging to him as he answered, "The Yanks are a good team, we will beat them. We just need to toughened up to their level of fierceness."

"Do you think Morgana Montague purposely hurt O'Reilley?"

To my surprise, he answered, "No. Morgana Montague is a vicious player and while I would like to believe she fouled, no one called it and I will not hold her accountable." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Is it true you knew, Ms. Montague in school? Do you think she really is one of the best beaters in the league?"

"Yes. She was a great player then and she is even better now. She will be what we need to overcome in order to win. Yes, I do believe is one of the best beaters there is. No more questions please." he dashed through the reporters when I recognized where he was. He was on the east side of central park. I left my apartment as fast as I could. I had to talk to him.

I had to be insane, I thought to myself. Why else would I sprint the streets towards central park in search of a man who was my arch enemy of the quidditch world? Because this was about something beyond outcome of matches. I just barely realized that at the time of course. At the time, I thought it was about him try to demonize me for the next game.

Finally, I found him, catching his breathe by a corner next to central park. "Oliver!" I shouted.

He looked up and said almost nastily, "What do you want?"

"Why did you commend me like that to the reporters?" I asked. "Want to come out like the hero of this tournament?" God why can't I ever say what I mean? I am such a bitch.

"We have nothing to talk about, Morgana," he said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Then why did you say so after the game?" I snapped.

"I thought we did!" he roared and turned. He began to walk away.

"Wait, Oliver," I called with a sigh, "we do have things to talk about."

"Like hell!" he shouted.

"I read the letters!" I shouted.

He stopped. "You did?"

"Every last one," I said.

He turned to me and walked back. "Why?"

"In all honesty," I began. "I didn't know you wrote that often. Nor did I realize you wrote in such detail, or even kept track of me like that."

"Do you suddenly care or something?" he asked bitterly.

I was literally about to answer when we were suddenly swarmed by reporters. "Oh my god! Morgana Montague and Oliver Wood! A team rivalry disputer perhaps?" one of the reporters said anxiously.

"Bugger," Oliver said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the park. We began to ran from the mob of reporters and towards god knows where. We jumped benches, ran across grasses and even almost feel into a pond. Finally were both jumped into a handicapped restroom stall. Yes, two famous quidditch players, hiding out from the press in a bathroom stall for handicapped people. Prestigious huh?

"Oh my god," Oliver said, "there is no escaping them." he slid down with his back against the wall.

I looked down at him, "Is that really sanitary?"

He smirked at me. "Well, Miss High and Mighty, if you think you are so above me, come and join me." he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto him.

"Ah!" I said in surprise and before I knew it, I found myself staring into his brown orbs. "Uh . . ." we held that position for a while until I finally pulled away.

"So you read the letters," Oliver said quietly. "So care to answer all those questions?" he half joked.

I half-smiled. "Why not?" I proceeded to tell him all about life in New York. I had meant to be brief but before long I found myself pouring out all my experiences, thoughts and what not to him, as though nothing had changed from those happy moments of our Hogwarts days. It was unbelieveable, we laughed together, actually made jokes, got along. . . it was unthinkable just an hour before. I didn't even notice how gorgeous he was or what a disgusting place this was all happening in, until we heard noise from outside.

Oliver clamped a hand over my mouth as we heard the reporters pass from outside. Once they were gone, he removed his hand and we stared at eachother. He leaned closer and we could feel one another's hot breath. "I missed you, Morgana," he whispered.

"Likewise," I replied.

"Would it be alright if I –" he stopped himself and pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that."

"What?" he had lost me.

"I am engaged, Morgana," he said looking at me. "You can't just come back into my life like this . . ."

"You think I planned it this way?" I said defensively. "You came back into my life, not the other way around."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Jesus, Morgana . . .What do you want me to do?" he grabbed the door handle as if preparing to leave.

I shrugged, "Not walking out into a sea of reporters would be a good start."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I hear no noise . . ."

I smirked, "Trust me, they're there. Americans are ruthless in that regard."

He smiled and his hand dropped from the door knob. "Then I guess I'll stay."

I grinned. Morgana Montague was back in the game!

Author's Note: Oh my God. I am so sorry this took me forever. School . Anyway I put a lot of effort into the quidditch scene believe it or not. I hope you all are noticing how i am making Morgana have conflicting aspects of herself. How she knows she loves Oliver but she still is a slytherin personality type that doesn't want that . . . Anyway, feedback greatly appreciated!


	4. We All Get What We Deserve

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah

Author's Note: so someone inquired where is Voldemort. Let me just remind everyone, he really wont' be in this story much, i think i said that in the second chapter author's note or something. Anyway, this is mostly a romance. But trust me, the slytherin thing will come to bite her in the ass. I won't say when but it will. Oh and a loyal reviewer wanted to know about Graham's love life, I will make sure to spice that up as time goes on.

Chapter Four: We All Get What We Deserve

The two nights before the next game in this tournament with Puddlemere, I had just finished sending off an owl to Oliver while the other members of the team were busy getting drunk in the living room. Usual suspects, Graham, Adrian, Marcus, Richard, Luke and Alex had even showed his head. I was about to go join them and get shit faced when there was a knock at the door.

"Who let someone up?" I shouted as I breezed towards the door. I was still dressed in the clothes I had worn out that night, aka, looking nice. I swung the door open and the eyeballs nearly fell out in surprise.

The hottie I was staring at was Derek Bole. "What are you doing here?" I barely managed to not stutter. With his free hand he pointed behind me. "Graham buzzed me in."

"DEREK!" all the men shouted and I led him in.

"Good to see you, Morgana," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You always look better in person."

"Thanks," I said, still a bit shocked to see him. We technically lived in the same city but i hadn't seen him since last Christmas.

"Stop flirting with my sister and have drink!" Graham shouted, throwing Derek a beer.

"Shuld ve be aving the enemy here?" Alex asked with a very pissed off expression.

"Jesus, Alex," Marcus said. "You act like she is your property." He laughed, "Besides, if she is anyone's she was mine first."

I kicked Marcus so hard that he spit his drink all over Adrian and my heel left a mark. "Bugger off."

"So what brings you around here, anyway Derek?"

Everyone cracked up and I walked back into my room. Okay maybe getting shit-faced was off the agenda. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to discover Derek standing there. "We need to talk," he said quickly and practically shoved me back into my room.

"What the bloody hell?" I shouted.

"Look Morgana," he continued, "I would love to catch up but as your friend and a fellow quidditch player. I need to ask." He threw down the latest issue of the "Wizarding World" onto my recently made bed. A picture of Oliver and I running from the camera in the park smeared the cover and since the camera we were running from took the photo, it looked like we were having fun together. "What the hell is this?"

"Uh . . ." I needed to act fast before I lost my cover.

"Read the article, Morgana and tell me just what the hell this is," he said. "Has Graham scene this? Have your teammates seen this?"

"Oh Jesus," I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. This was not good.

"An explanation, Morgana?" Derek probed. His face fell, "Don't tell me you still love him . . . you have got to be kidding. Six years, Morgana and you still love him?"

"I don't still love him!" I shouted. Oh god, what I had I just said? I did still love him? Didn't I? I did, I did . . .

"Good to hear," Derek said. He walked closer to me and cupped my cheek in his hand. "I don't want to see your face plastered all over the tabloids, Morgana. The greatest beater in years having an illicit relationship with Puddlemere's star player. You would never live it down, you would probably be cut loose and I – "

"Yes Derek," I said sharply. "What is your hand in all of this? Why do you care? We really haven't been in contact for several years. I don't understand your interest."

He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. "Just because I haven't been owling you every minute doesn't mean I don't care about you, Morgana. You my first love and even though you have never returned my affection, I will never let go of it. It would kill me to see you fall out of the Yanks because I watched you work for it."

I stared at him and was so overwhelmed with shock I collapsed against his chest. "What am I doing Derek?"

"I can't say," he said stroking my hair.

"Yes, you can."

He sighed. "Don't be a home wrecker, Morgana. It has been six years and just now that he is about to move on, you decide to pick up the pieces of a man you crushed." Those words struck me hard but I didn't let it show.

"And if you know so much about relationships then why are you still single?"

He grinned at me playfully. "How would I be able to stay "one of the top ten hottest bachelors" if I got a girlfriend?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, that was exactly Richard and Luke's reasoning. "Well, now that we have had our little chat, I am going to go back and get shit-faced," Derek said leaving my room. And just like that, he had come and gone from my life. Strange huh?

I turned to a tapping sound. My owl had arrived. I pulled the letter off of its leg and put her back in her cage. "_Could you please meet me tonight at Central Park. Come when you get this -Oliver._"

"That's weird," I said to myself. It really didn't sound like Oliver but it must be something important if it was scribbled this urgently. I didn't really think about it. I should have but being the idiot I am, I grabbed my cloak and left the apartment, yes still dressed in fancy clothes.

I ran into Central Park and started to search for Oliver. He could have been more specific. Central Park is a big place. It was dark but I could still see a bit with the lamps and the city lights.

"Oliver!" I shouted. "Oliver are you here!"

Suddenly I was struck from behind, not with a fist but with a spell. "Ugh," I fell to my knees. I began to search for my wand, don't tell me I had forgotten it. Then I was hit again, and again. I had no idea who was attacking me but I was being hit by powerful spells. Might as well have been beat up by Deatheaters. I started to cough and hack violently.

I rolled onto my stomach and coughed up blood onto the concrete. I felt a food on my back. "Now I am only going to say this once," a female voice with a Brittish accent said. "Stay away from Oliver Wood. He is mine and I have suffered too much to allow some spoiled slytherin bitch take him away." I was hit again by another spell and more blood came up. "Not so cocky now are you?" I struggled to hang onto consciousness as she walked away. I knew who it was. Katie Bell.

How could I have been so naive, I thought to myself. This was pathetic. I hadn't even gotten a hit in of my own. I would get the bitch back. I would. This was bad. I just prayed I wouldn't get raped because I couldn't hang on any longer.

I awoke to the sounds and smells of food cooking. My vision was blurry but as I continued to blink it cleared. A light daze engulfed me as I realized these surroundings were foreign. "Where am I?" I crooked. It was an apartment I had never been inside before and didn't appear too flamboyant or frivolous. When I looked down at myself, I noticed I was still in my dress robes except not they had been officially ruined. I won't go into details.

"Oh thank god, you're awake!" I looked up and saw Jack coming towards me holding a tray of food that appeared to be real, not microwaved, burnt, raw or ordered . . . cooked. "What happened?" I asked but didn't reject the food. Adrian's cooking gets old after a while.

"I found you lying in the park. I should be asking you what happened?"

"Uh," I said while stuffing my face, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Derek Bole was taking care of you when I found you, if that helps."

"Derek? Really?" I was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, he gave you to me because he said his apartment was too dirty. Are you friends or something? Not that I would be surprised."

"Yeah. Yeah we are. How many days have I been out?"

"It's game day if that helps," Jack said, sitting down in front of me.

"What?!" I screamed. Chuncks of egg flew out and hit him in the face.

"Yeah," he said wiping the glob off of his face.

"You will be providing me with clothes wont' you?" I said, trying to keep my cool as I looked at the clock. I had a an hour.

"You want my clothes?" Jack asked.

"You look skinny enough."

"Alright," he said getting up. "I'll go with you to the stadium."

"I don't care as long as you hurry."

He glanced back at me and smiled. That puzzled me greatly but I wasn't exactly in the best position to be pondering such trivial matters.

Jack and I ran to the subway station, him dressed in jeans and some team spirit gear, me, dressed in a pair of men's jeans and shirt that said _Show me your wand and I'll show you mine_ . "Wait up!" he shouted at me.

"You aren't cripple," I shouted back. "Keep up!"

"Hey that's no way to talk to the guy that saved you!"

I looked over my shoulder at him, "I wouldn't assume that I was waiting for you to rescue me."

"Well, I wouldn't know because you haven't been kind enough to enlighten me. Get down off your high horse for Christ's sake."

"Fine," I hissed as we got on the subway. "It has something to do with Oliver Wood but it really is none of your business."

"It is my business," Jack said, making a move to cup my cheek.

I stepped back and he cupped air. "Watch your step, American."

When we arrived at the game, I barely made it past security and coach was less than pleased with my tardiness. But he needs me in this game so it was one of those "slap on the wrist" offences.

"Why Morgana," Adrian joked as I ran into the locker room. "You look so sexy dressed up as a man."

"Who'd you sleep with this time," Marcus asked flatly, "your broom repair man?"

"Bugger off," I said punching him in the small of his back. He winced. "Jack had to loan me clothes."

"Ha!" Adrian said. "I knew you two would hit it off."

"You know she will probably dump him in two seconds now," Luke said.

"Is Derek coming?" I asked, why, I don't quite remember.

"Yeah," Richard answered. "Is there something on between you two or something? He seemed pretty worried when you didn't come back."

"Oh, I'll tell you all about it later," Adrian said with a wink to Richard.

I stood at the edge right beside Alex. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Don't get hurt." That was surprising. I had expected a last minute order but not an order of caution. Today was just weird, no doubt.

Our names were called and we flew around the pitch and into position. The captains shook hands and the game began. Within the first few seconds, I was almost hit by a bludger. Puddlemere wasn't going to play games this time. They had wised up. I better as well. When another bludger came towards me, I smashed it towards Finnegan, causing his broom to swerve over the audience and practically out of the stadium. I smirked at the beaters. No way they were going to get the best of me.

"Montague!" I looked over to Alex. Ah, time for operation, disruption. Puddlemere had the quaffle and we both dove down like sea birds across their path. We flew around them, in front of them over them, until they were forced to pass, Marcus intercepted. But Oliver was a damn good keeper and blocked the shot.

"Morgana!" someone called from the stands. With that alert, I was able to get out of the way of a bludger just before it would have obliterated me. I looked to see who it was and saw Derek smiling at me. I smiled back, just before chasing after that bludger.

I had to fly over the crowd to get it and I hit it towards Potter. I wanted this game to end. I was about to fly in follow up when someone grabbed the edge of my uniform. I looked down and saw none other than Katie Bell. She spat on me. That was it. None spits on a Montague, a slytherin or especially me. The bitch was going to pay.

I went along with a few other plays and finally was able to wrangle a bludger without looking suspicious. That bludger went straight towards the bleachers, looking as though it was going to hit one of the other beaters, but instead it, dead on, hit Katie Bell.

"Katie!" I heard Oliver scream. We made several essential goals just then. Oliver looked at me, but I didn't make eye contact, I just flew on. Alex had another play for us. I should have felt bad shouldn't I? I should have felt guilty about using a weakness like that score points but I didn't because it wasn't about points and it wasn't really abut the game. It was about that bloody gryffindor thinking that she was better than me and trying to break my pride. I wasn't about to let that happen.

We barely won that match. A bludger from me disrupted Potter just in time for Luke to overtake him and catch the snitch. This end occurred about an hour after some stadium medics patched up Bell's broken shoulder and heavy bruises. I went straight to the locker room after the game.

The guys were wild with excitement once they arrived in the locker rooms. "Fantastic!" Luke said, grabbing me and spinning me around. "Fabulous hit, Morgana!"

"Two for two!" Marcus shouted, embracing me and a gigantic man hug that was a bit unexpected. His hands weren't roaming or anything but Alex pratically ripped Marcus off of me.

"Don't you hav a girlfriend?" he hissed.

"Jeez, Alex," Marcus said, looking the taller man up and down.

"Ah, merdre," Charlie cursed as he came in. One of the puddlmere beaters had taken him down during the last quarter of the game with a bludger that took him clear off his broom. He was rubbing his ass in pain. "Morgana, do me a favor and kill those pigs next time."

Graham came in cheering us in our victory and Adrian whispered something to him. "Hey Charlie," Graham said and slapped him on the back. "Do you want to come out with us tonight?"

The Frenchman looked at him like he was Santa Claus. "Vraiment? That would be . . . great."

"What club tonight?" Richard called as he took off his shirt.

"My boss would shit himself if he saw you at his new joint tonight," Graham said with a grin.

"You always have a new club that would love to have us in it," I said.

"True," Graham said but continued on. "But this place is different. Five floors, wizarding funk and hot girls."

"Count me in!" Marcus said, slapping him a highpive.

"Eh hem?" Adrian said.

"Don't worry," Graham told him, "I have taken care of it."

"Then I'm in!"

"What about you, Morgana?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I think you might have to count me out. I don't wnat to watch you grope strippers all night."

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked.

"She might do something with Jack. Isn't that right, Morgana?" Adrian said with a wink.

"Fuck off," I said to him. "I think I might stay in tonight."

"Suit yourself," Graham said.

That night I was walking back from the chinese restaurant on the corner when I saw a dark figure waiting outside my building. I pulled out my wand as I drew closer. To my surprise, it was Oliver.

"Just what the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He turned and looked at me. He looked as though he had been waiting a while ( I was with Derek getting a drink before I got the Chinese food). He was still dressed in his quidditch uniform, his hair was sleek with sweat and his muscles were glistening in the street light.

"What the hell was that stunt you pulled during the game?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. He saw right through it.

"You shot a bludger at Katie! You nearly took her arm off! Why?!"

"I have my reasons," I said sharply.

"Did you really think you had to do that to score twenty measly points?" he shouted. "Or are you trying to get to me?"

"It honestly had nothing to do with you directly," I said trying to keep my cool.

"Then what did it have to do with?" he asked fiercely, "because I honestly don't see your reasoning."

"Fine, let me tell you," I spat. "The other night I sent you an owl. I received a reply asking me to meet you asap down in central park. Because I trust you, I did, and I was so intent of getting there asap that I left my wand. You weren't waiting for me in the park. Katie Bell was. Oh and I didn't even know that it was her until after she had beaten me to a bloody pulp with spells from behind, stepped on me and threatened me. Oh and did I mention that she left me there to rot? I would probably have been raped and killed if Derek hadn't found me and taken care of me and Jack hadn't let me stay with him for the TWO DAYS I was unconscious for! Do you want to see the bruises Oliver? Because I do have them, I realized only a few hours ago how large they were."

I put down my bags of cheap Chinese cuisine and took off my shirt. I had on a thin white undershirt over my bra and I turned my back to him. Gigantic purple bruises were visible through the shirt and looked as though they were forming a map on my back. They hurt like a bitch too. I had found out I had them when I was showering after the game.

Oliver gasped softly but I could hear them. "So in conclusion," I said putting my shirt back on, "I really don't see why you are getting so angry, Oliver. I had ever right to kill her if I felt so inclined. But I didn't and you are lucky Graham, Adrian, Marcus, Alex, Luke or Richard don't know because they wouldn't hurt Katie as much as they would hurt you."

"Morgana I'm – "

"Save it," I snapped. "You didn't come here to give me sympathy. You came here to tell me off for hurting your precious Katie Bell. You came here to tell me to get out of your life, to say my slytherin self should rot in hell."

"Morgana that's not true," he protested in a way that told me I was on the right track.

"Like hell it isn't!" I shouted. Sure I was getting a bit hysterical. I was saying things that I honestly wished were not true. But subconsciously I really was suffering the emotion known as sadness and simply wasn't admitting it to myself.

I tried to push past Oliver but the next thing I knew, I was pinned up against the wall, his lips covering mine and his tongue massaging mine. He pulled away and I raised an eyebrow. In an instant I had regained my slytherin composure. "Are you trying to prove something, Oliver?"

"Damn right I am," he said looking devilishly handsome. "Now open the fucking door."

"Is that an order or a request?"

He smirked at kissed me hard again. When he pulled away, he remained close enough so that I could feel his hot breath on my skin. "I guess I should open the door," I said, getting weak in the knees.

I won't elaborate on the details, for I am sure you can do that on your own but let me just say, our night together didn't end at the stoop. Far from it infact.

Author's Note: I am so sorry that took me forever to write. I have been ridiculously busy but hey, it was a rewarding chapter right? As always, feedback is appreciated and modivational!


	5. The Lost Art of Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: Morgana and all her angst is mine!! As is her kickass ness and all that good stuff .

Author's Note: I am glad you all liked the last chapter. Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews. Makes me even happier. This chapter I will confess isn't very happy, but is realistic and guess what, Graham's life comes into the picture more. Don't you just love it? But this is NOT the last chapter. I repeat, NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! But first however, the morning after . . .

Chapter Five: The Lost Art of Saying Goodbye

My eyes were tugged open by the sounds of someone fumbling about her bedroom. At first, forgetting the situation, I thought it was Adrian searching for coverup or something. "Bloody hell Adrian," I mumbled. "I am trying to sleep. Game day tomorrow . . ."

Just after I said that however, I remembered that I had just slept with Oliver Wood and before a warm gooey smirk could spread across my face, I was cursed at. "Jesus fucking Christ, Morgana," I sat up and looked straight at Oliver who was fumbling around trying to get his quidditch gear back on. "First you royally fuck up my life and then you think I'm Pucey!"

"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be talking about fucking after last night," I looked him up and down. God, he was gorgeous.

Oliver scrambled to find his pads. "Look Morgana, I wanted to apologize to you, not jeopardize my relationship with Katie. I will be lucky to remain alive if she ever finds out about this."

"What?" I began slightly puzzled. "You aren't still marrying her, are you?"

"Look, Morgan," he said stopping and turning towards her. "I loved you and I will not lie and say last night wasn't bloody fantastic but . . . I asked her to marry me. I asked her to spend the rest of her life with me and she said yes. I can't just go back on my word at the drop of a had. But you need to understand, I _loved_ you. You didn't respond for six years to my letters. I -"

"I know damn well that you still love me just as much as I love you," I said darkly. This wasn't happening. Oliver wouldn't wasn't about to rip out my heart. Not mine. No Gryffindor every steps on a slytherin's heart however, that was just what was about to happen.

"Morgana," Oliver sighed. "We can't be together. It is too late. Even if you are right, it is too late," he put on his forearm guards as he spoke. He was trying to sound strong but even in my state of disbelief I could hear the regret dripping off of his words. "But I need to promise me something."

"What?" I snarled.

"Don't hurt Katie in tomorrow's game."

I narrowed her eyes at him. "Get out." If that was all he had to say to me, after all the emotional turmoil he had caused me in the last few weeks . . . no. I wouldn't stand for it. When Oliver doddled in getting out of the room I outright shouted at him. "Get out!"

I watched him go. No wait, I thought, I don't want him to leave. Why is he leaving. He can't leave! I need him. As the consequences of my actions hit me, I drifted into the living room, passing my brother's room where he and Adrian were lying on Graham's bed, either asleep or talking. I opened up the liquor cabinet and began to properly drown myself in Russian vodka, Irish whiskey, American Bourbon and German Beer before flopping collapsing on the same bed as my roommates. This was no way to say goodbye.

Game day arrived and it was but a blur for me. I hadn't uttered a word to anyone about what had happened with Oliver. I passed it off as if I had a one-night stand and naturally, the guys believed it. I wandered through the locker room and warm ups in well-disguised daze. Oliver's words had been running over and over in my mind for hours like a skipping record. Even when it was game time, Adrian slapped me, trying to get me to pay attention more and I did because it was my job but it would have been fantasy to say it didn't affect my game.

I hit my bludgers, completed the plays but my heart and mind were somewhere else as the points against the Yanks piled up. "Move it, Morgana!" Marcus shouted at me and I did. But again, my heart wasn't in the game and that was really where my talent lays. Finally the ending whistle blew and Luke had caught the snitch. But even though the Yanks had caught the snitch, Puddlemere had still scored more points. The yanks had lost. In the stands the Yankee's fans began starting a riot of sorts against the Puddlemere fans (who were far too outnumbered) but all this went right over my head. I merely zoomed off to the lockerroom with the rest of the team.

Marcus was so angry inside locker room I thought he might bust a vein. He was slamming his fist on the lockers and screaming at the team even though he wasn't the captain. The yanks as a whole weren't used to losing but I could handle it. I used to think Marcus could to. I guess that's only when it isn't against an old rival and it really was my fault.

"You," he said glaring at me. "What the fuck was that, Morgana? What in the bloody hell were you doing? It is about Wood isn't it? That motherfucker brainwashed you! The tabloids are true! You sacraficed your team! You –" he raised his fist as though he was going to hit me when Adrian jumped on him an pulled him back.

"Calm down, Marcus!"

Alex stepped in front of me as though he was a bodyguard of sorts and shoved Marcus back.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Graham shouted as he ran into the locker room. "Everyone just calm down!"

"For your information, Marcus," I hissed. Time for a lie, "I am utterly sick. You can double-check my toilet bowl, I hurled all morning long. I am sorry if my game was a little off." That was straight out of my ass by the way. "I am going back to the apartment," I growled and left the stadium.

I took the subway for about one stop then I decided tto walk to my apartment. I was very out of it, why else would I have opted to walk six kilometers? Anyway but that was not where this really mattered, I never actually made it home, I was carrying my quiddtich gear and going towards Central Park, about two hours after the game, when I passed the portkey outlet, which is a way that wizards and witches get over the atlantic, there are several set up from other areas around the city. Now, call it coincidence or fate but just as I was passing, I saw a couple, preparing to go through the portkey. The woman had just gone through and the man was about to follow. Upon closer examination, I realized it was Katie Bell that just when through the portkey and Oliver who was about to follow.

"Oliver!" I shouted. I don't know what exactly came over me but I knew I just couldn't let him leave like this. It was kinda like a dream almost for the realization he was leaving didn't really hit me then.

He turned around and looked as though he was paralyzed upon seeing me. I knew I wasn't looking nice. I was sweaty and dirty, dressed in a man's uniform (women's uniforms don't actually exist) and I was calling after one of the handsomest men in the known universe.

"Morgana . . ." he seemed quite unsure of how to react.

"Where are you going?" I called from across the street. Though I knew the answer I didn't want it to be true.

"I'm going back home!" he shouted back to me.

"No!" I practically screamed. "Please! Stay here! Please!" I tried to run across the street but a stream of cars began coming.

"Morgana!" he shouted and stamped his foot in frustration. "You don't get it! I have to leave!"

"No you don't!" I hollered back. "Please stay, Oliver! I need you!"

He laughed. "No you don't! You didn't need me for years and you hardly needed me when we were dating! I had to beg you to date me!"

"You understood me, Oliver!" all the while I didn't give a damn if my voice was dying in the process of all this yelling.

"After six years, I barely know you!"

"Liar!" I shrieked.

The road was clear and we both stopped. Our chests were heaving and the sounds of the city were tearing apart the silence between us. "Please, Morgana, let me go," he pleaded. "I can't stay. It just . . . isn't meant to be. I want you. You should know that. I want you so badly it hurts, but I getting married. It's too late."

He turned to go through the portkey when I shouted, "Oliver this is no way to say goodbye!"

He looked over his shoulder at me, "At least I am saying goodbye to you. You never did me that courtesy."

Yes, that was how Oliver Wood walked out of my life again. The months passed, three to be exact, the quidditch season was coming to a close and the Yanks had made it in to Worlds by beating every other American team, yes even Derek's. Our last game had been against Kevin Bletchley's team from California and what a reunion that had been. All of us, the old slytherins and our teams (those who wouldn't kill each other upon sight) were going out tonight. As I am telling you all this, I am also searching for my jewelry.

I never told anyone about the way Oliver and I said goodbye to one another. I couldn't bring myself to. So I immersed myself in quidditch and trying to have a life. It wasn't working all that well, if you couldn't tell. After a picture of Oliver and Katie came onto the cover of witch world with details about their wedding, I nearly broke down in tears but I have gotten better since that incident about two and a half months ago.

There was a knock at the door and I ran to get it, just after putting in my earrings. "Coming!" I shouted. I opened the door to find Derek waiting holding a bouquet of roses. "For the lovely lady," he said with a smile of confidence he shouldn't be having. His girlfriend of about two months just dumped him because she couldn't take his lifestyle, aka hanging out with a bunch of brawling, quidditch playing, Brits. He shouldn't be this happy but I just figured that he was in denial and spinning all that romantic energy on me.

"Flowers, really, Derek," I said taking them all the same. "I thought that when you figured out how to get into this apartment building was weird."

"You deserve flowers, Morgana," Derek protested. "You are going to worlds after all!"

"Whatever, Derek," I said shutting the door. "Let's just go."

So we aparated to the club and breezed in, past screaming fans. In the VIP room or term like that, we met up with Graham, his friends, my teammates, Kevin Bletchley and his team. "Morgana!" Kevin exclaimed coming over. "You look way to feminine!" he himself had cleaned up too from our hogwarts days. He was freshly shaven, buff, and dressed in a SoCal style that I know his parents would have killed him if they saw him. You see I know for a fact that our parents (the parents of all us quidditch players from England) flat out dissapprove of American culture and if his mother saw him wearing this…. Let me just put it this way, in the days of deatheaters, his parents would have had their people over here faster than you can say Harry Potter. But thanks to that gryffindor prat, they can't cross the Atlantic, in all honesty I am not sure about the state of England, I don't read the news. Oddly enough, neither does any other Brit around here.

"You don't look to bad yourself , Bletchley," I wanted to hit him for the feminine comment.

"Oh my fucking god, Kevin!" one of his teammates exclaimed, a true Californian male. "I didn't know you knew Morgana Montague!"

"She was a lot less girly when I knew her," he said.

I punched him in the gut and he toppled over. Then I stepped on his hand with my heel. "Kevin, if you say one more word . . . I could kick your ass then and I can now." The males present cheered me on and I faked a bow.

The party lasted for quite a few hours into the night and I noticed that Alex took a protective seat next to me. Derek also kept making eye contact with me to the point where it was starting to send the message that it wasn't just friendly or coincidental.

"Iz he bothering you?" Alex asked me.

"Oh," I was caught a bit off guard, "No don't worry about it."

About an hour later, I told Graham I was leaving and exited the club. I was going to walk for a while before apartating because I was in no hurry. "Morgana! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Jack running towards me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Um," Jack took a deep breath. "This is really awkward but I need your honest answer."

"Just say it," I said. I didn't like this sort of thing.

"Do you think Adrian likes me?"

"What?" god this wasn't my day for being in control. Jack was gay . . . excuse me what the hell did I miss?

"Well I know that he wanted me to actually date you but I can't compete with Derek Bole , Alexander Petersen and Oliver Wood for god's sake. Besides, after spending so much time with him, I just . . . you know how it is right?"

"Actually," I said thinking about his siuatuion, "yes. I do."

"Will you put in a good word for me and find out maybe what he thinks of me?" Jack asked like his life hindered on it and I answered with a yes so casual that it scorned it. But he didn't care. "Thank you!" he shouted.

"Don't hug me," I said stepping away. "Now go back to the party."

"You're the best, Morgana."

Before I knew it I was alone again. Jesus, I thought. What on earth was with the company I keep. I am surrounded by homosexuals. Everything is so open here. God, I thought back to what life was like back when I was in school, homosexuality was shoved under the rug. Sadly, the only homosexual I knew was so ridiculed by slytherins that they moved to Scotland. No joke.

Just as I arrived on my block from aparating from the club I realized that worlds was in London. That meant England. That meant home and . . . "Bugger!" I shouted. I suddenly found myself praying that Graham was straight or he kept it in the closet long enough so our parents or brothers wouldn't find out. But seriously . . . now that I thought about it, there was a high likely hood that Graham could be gay.

But as I was contemplating the likely hood of Graham being a homosexual, I noticed a woman, standing in the freezing cold, aparently waiting for someone. Just as I approached she tried to buzz one of the numbers. "Please! Someone! Graham! I need to see you!"

"Can I help you?" I asked suspiciously. "Why are you looking for Graham Montague?"

She paled and froze (though she looked that way already). "A-are you his girlfriend?"

"No," I said like it was disgusting. I had just been thinking about my brother sleeping with a man, sue me. "I am his sister."

Her jaw dropped. "Y-y-you're Morg-g-gana Montague?" she spoke like I was a divine being or something.

"Yes now why do you want my brother? First of all, who are you?"

She took a deep breath. "My name is Sophia Jenkins. I'm," she took another breath, "pregnant with Graham's child."

I stared at her and it was my turn to drop my jaw. After about thirty seconds I snapped out of my daze. I quickly unlocked the door. "We'd better go upstairs."

Author's Note: So probabaly seemed like it started and ended in between two different chapters but I made it that way on purpose. So . . . Graham is gonna be a father…. What is going to happen next? More over, what does this mean for Morgana? Not to mention that horrible goodbye from Oliver and will he really marry Katie Bell? Let us not forget that Morgana has to go back to England for worlds and how will her family and her homecountry receive her? Comments and the like are greatly appreciated!


	6. The High Status Quo

Disclaimer: I only own Morgana, the information about the Montagues not released in the books and other stuff you are positive isn't canon.

Author's Note: okay, a lot of people asked if Oliver has married Katie. HE HAS NOT MARRIED KATIE YET. It was an article like you see in People, celebrity gossip and Morgana is not pregnant, she just got smashed.

Chapter Six: The High Status Quo

A few hours after I had found Sophia in front of my building, Graham, Adrian and Derek stumbled in surprisingly sober. Most likely thanks to Derek. They stopped when they saw me standing with my arms folding menacingly across my chest, looking ready to butcher them and Sophia crying on the couch. Her sobs were silenced upon seeing Graham.

"What's going on, Morgana?" Adrian asked.

I sneered, "Graham here is about to become a daddy."

Everyone was shocked into silence and the other two guys looked at Graham with wide eyes. My brother was staring at Sophia, he obviously hadn't forgotten who she was. "Derek, could you stay with Sophia?" I said more than asked. He nodded and sat next to her on the couch while I grabbed my brother by the collar and literally dragged him into his bedroom, Adrian hot on his heels.

I slammed the door and glared at Graham who was trying to hold is own. "Just what the fuck did you think you were doing not using a protective spell!" I screamed. I didn't allow him a chance to rebut. "This girl was crying on the fucking doorstep, Graham! Do you know what this means if she decides to keep it and I am sure she wouldn't have come here crying if she was just going to put it up for adoption. Do you know what the hell this means for us!"

"Yes, god dammit!" Graham shouted, grabbing his hair. "Jesus fucking Christ, Morgana! I just found out I am fathering a child do you think I don't know what this means?"

"How could you be so god damn irresponsible?" I shrieked.

"You act like it's effecting you more than me! Do you think I planned to forget to use protection? Fuck, Morgana!"

"Calm down!" Adrian shouted, causing both my brother and I to stop yelling and breathe. "Look we are all family and we all have to be in this together. Now, let's stop screaming and be reasonable. What are we going to do?"

"It's really all her decision," Graham said. "But if she decides to keep it . . . I guess I'll have to help support the kid."

"What about being a father, Graham?" I asked harshly.

He glared at me. "I don't know jack about being a father, Morgana! No more than you know how to be a mother or compassionate. The kid would be better off without me in his life, besides I'm not ready to even consider parenting."

Before I could scream at my brother again, Adrian spoke. "Graham, though it would mean having a kid around the flat and much less partying . . . if she keeps it you have to be in this kid's life. Just money isn't enough. You have to be a father."

Graham ran his hand over his face and looked at me, as if he expected me to yell at him. I think I surprised him when I said, "I'll help you whatever happens, Graham."

"Really?" he said in a tone indicating his surprise.

"You're my brother, I am not about to kick you out or disown you. While this isn't exactly what I would like to see happen, if the kid is born I mean, but I am not about to act like our parents."

"Oh shit," Graham said burying his face in his hands. "I didn't even think about that. World's is in London, if Sophia comes . . . oh bugger what if they find out . . ."

"Let's not think about that now," Adrian said. "We can't just leave that girl and Derek out there."

So we went out to the living room where we found Sophia crying into Derek's chest way more than she had been when we left. Derek gave me a look that said something happened. Sophia uttered something that we couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Adrian asked.

"I am keeping the baby," she cried.

We all glanced at one another and Graham sighed. He walked over to her and sat next to Sophia and patted her back in a way that gave away the fact that he didn't know exactly what to do. "It's alright . . .we'll all be here- I'll be here to help you."

She looked up at him with puffy red eyes. "R-really?"

"Yeah," he said, giving her a forced smile. Before my brother knew it, he was enveloped in a huge hug accompanied by tears. Suddenly she started crying even harder. "What is it?" Graham asked.

"I have no where to go!" she wailed.

Oh my god, I thought. Graham looked at me, pleading for advice.

"Come on, Adrian," I said with a sigh, "we better start to pack."

"Where are we going?" Adrian asked.

"We're going to Worlds early," I informed him. "So Graham can get things under control. Sophia can have my room."

Derek looked at me surprised. "Are you sure you want to do that? Go early I mean . . . what if you run into your family? What of your family, Adrian?"

"It won't be pretty," Adrian said, he understood my plan without me having to explain a word. "But I am not going to change who I am for them."

"Well, I'm going with you," Derek said standing up.

"What?" I was a bit surprised.

Derek smiled boyishly, "You can't take a walk down memory lane without me."

Graham mouthed thank you, to me as Sophia cried into my chest. I ignored him, "Adrian, go owl Alex, tell him the situation."

"You think he will actually go with it?" Derek asked.

"Alex is in love with Morgana," Adrian said. "He'd round up the queen if she asked him to." Derek raised his eyebrows at me, but I ignored it as well. Over the season, it had become evident that Alex cared for me in some respect and while I didn't think it was anything to even consider ever happening, I would max on it if I had to.

Several hours later, deep into the night, Sophia had been put to sleep on Adrian's bed because he had offered to take the couch, seeing as Graham didn't need another headache. I was packing still in my room when Graham knocked on the open door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied dully. It had been a long day.

"You look really tired," he said as he sat down on my bed. I glanced into the mirror. I did, makeup smeared and all that jazz. Ugh.

"Is that all you came here to say?"

"No," Graham said quickly. "I wanted to thank you. You have been really . . . compassionate. I couldn't have gotten through this day without you. But . . . you don't have to go early."

"You and Sophia need to time to figure out what to do," I said in monotone. "Besides, I am sure Alex will have us spying on other teams."

"Mum and Dad will know if you go early."

"I am not afraid of them finding out who I've become."

Graham sighed loudly. "That's not it, Morgana . . .I didn't want to tell you about this but Chris married into family of deatheaters."

"What?" I looked at him with wide eyes. Chris was one of our older brothers, Damien was the other. I knew he had gotten married during my first year on the Yanks and my parents were furious when I couldn't make it to the wedding. But this was bad news. My family had never been associated with the deatheating part of wizarding society but this marriage undoubtably meant an alliance of sorts.

"Shit," I cursed and kicked the bed. "So when it gets to the papers that Morgana Montague's older brother is a fucking deatheater it becomes a good against evil game? Bugger!"

"Are you sure you want to go early?" Graham asked again. "I can't stand the thought of you taking all the marriage batter without me there."

"Jesus Graham it would be worse with you and Sophia there. Mother isn't stupid. She would know from a glance that you are having an illegit child." I took a deep breath and after a few moments a chuckle came out. "Imagine what the look on Kevin's dad's face if he saw Kevin dressed like he was the other night?"

Graham laughed. "That's true. His parents were down right insane."

We existed together in silence for a few minutes while I packed my robes, gear and some dresses. Finally Graham got up to leave but instead of going to the door, he hugged me. Graham and I have never really hugged all that often . . . close to never actually. It caught me the most off guard out of everything this whole god damn day.

"Thank you so much, Morgana," Graham whispered. "I'm sorry about Oliver."

I pulled away. "What do you mean you're sorry?"

"You think I don't know something was going on? I did. Jack told me. I also read that magazine. He and Katie Bell are getting married right after the game if they win and a week after if they don't. I understand how absolutely rotten you must be feeling."

"Shut up!" I snapped. "You can't just stand there and tell me you know what is going on with me. You dated Katie Bell in secret after all. Don't tell me you lost all emotion for her."

Graham's face fell. "That was a long time ago, Morgan."

"Bullshit," I spat.

"God dammit," Graham said, kicking the bed. "I hate what this bastard does to you. He makes you so fucking bitter. Just go after that bastard and make him yours if you care about him so much or get over him!"

"I am over him! I just don't like you bringing him up! It's embarrassing."

"And you say I'm lying about Katie?" Graham mocked. "You better figure this one out, Morgana before you find out how much England has changed since we left. That year you were gone, Mum was already mulling about who you could marry. You and I both know the last thing the Montague family wants is another boy in the family and you and I both know that you are the most unsuited for marriage of the British sort."

"I am aware, Graham," I said through clenched teeth. Actually, I had been trying not to think about that.

"Thanks again," Graham said and left my bedroom. I sighed and fell into my bed. What was happening to my life?

So the guys and I loaded up our stuff along with the coaches gear and went to the portkey the very next day. Alex can work miracles. It was quite impressive how he got everyone up and moving on such short notice.

We were all assembled at the portkey when Jack came running to say goodbye to Adrian. As I watched the exchange, I realized how hard this must be for Adrian. I will be surprised if that boy can even pretend to be straight again. Jack looked at me, asking if it was okay to flirt. In truth I had no idea but I just nodded.

"Let's mofe!" Alex shouted and coach was the first to go through. Followed by Charlie and the last people to were Marcus, Adrian and I (Jack had already left).

"What do you think it will be like?" Adrian asked.

"I hope I can hook up with some British chicks," Marcus said with a slytherin perverted grin.

"You couldn't hook up with them back when you lived there," I said. He glared at me. "Just go through the portkey," I snarled. The last thing I needed was people getting sentimental about this. It was awkward enough as it was.

I can't say that I wasn't disappointed when I found out we were being shacked up in Diagon Alley for the length of Worlds. I am used to staying in the top floor of the Hiltons or the Four Seasons. Diagon Alley seemed so . . . was so . . . familiar. As we walked with our bags down the cobblestone streets I could almost see my eleven year old self buying my first books, my thirteen year old self kissing Carl Warrington in the dressing room at the robes shop and my sixteen year old self shouting for Graham, Terence, Adrian and Derek to hurry up. It was a weird feeling. One I didn't like particularly.

"Morgana," Coach said to me. "Who do you want to room with?" Being the only girl on the team for years, I never got a room by myself. I always roomed with one of the guys. For some reason, the thought of rooming with Adrian or Marcus repulsed me. Perhaps it was that they were undoubtably having the same weird feeling in their stomach I was.

"I'll room with Richard and Luke," I said.

"Yeah," Richard said, obviously not opposed to having me in his room. "You never room with us."

"So glad you missed me," I said sarcastically. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex glare at Richard. This wasn't going to be an easy trip. That as for sure.

I threw my bag onto one of the beds allowing the two other men to fuss over how they were not going to sleep together. Before Richard could even ask, I said, "You will sleep on the floor before you sleep with me." I began to unpack my clothes and I found something in the bottom of my trunk that made me completely stop. In the bottom of my trunk, a bottom I rarely saw, was my old, slytherin hogwarts badge.

"Morgana?" Luke asked. "Are you okay?" he said peering over my shoulder.

"Hey Morgana," Richard said, changing into some more stylish, comfortable clothes. "You have to show us the best places. You're Brittish right? I'm sure you, Marcus and Adrian rule this place!"

"I hate this place," I muttered.

"What?" both guys seemed surprised. I knew Luke got a good look at my Hogwarts badge.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luke asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Actually,"I said softer than I intended. "Some other time."

"Right," Luke said, going to change. I myself changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. There was no way we were going out to party. At least I wasn't not right now. Maybe after the team meeting. I was too confused to really consider what I wanted to do so I just went downstairs to meet the coach.

All the other guys came down behind me a few minutes later and the coach briefed us on the usual stuff we have all heard a million times when we travel for games. Basically, anything goes as long as we play well and don't make the Yanks look bad.

Then Alex stood up to brief up. That was a totally different thing. "Ve first play France," he said in his nasally accent. "I vant to crush tem. I want to know te'ir plans inside out. Zo tonight, ve go and find tem."

"You can't be serious," Marcus said.

"It's our first night!" Richard protested. "I want to see some English girls!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll go, Alex." He shot me a look that indicated that he obviously didn't want me to be the one to go.

"I'll go with her," Marcus said with a big huff, as though it was an obligation and strenuous.

"Fine," Alex said through clenched teeth. "Kent, James, you shall go scout, the team from Holland."

"Wait!" Charlie said. "I am French," he said it in his thick accent. "Shouldn't I go look at the team from my country?"

"No," Alex said flatly.

The guys snickered at the rookie's embarrassment as he swore at Alex his own language. The German seemed to pay no mind. So, Marcus and I grabbed our coats, dressed down and left the inn.

We walked in silence up Diagon alley and I realized just how awkward this was. "Really weird isn't it?" Marcus said. I haven't been here since we kids.

I looked at him, a bit surprised. "Really? But you played here for several years?"

Marcus snorted. "And that is reason for me to come back?"

"Good point."

"Whatever happened to Sarah?" I asked.

"I broke up with her."

"Why?" I asked out of reflex and after it came out of my mouth, the curiosity set in.

"She wasn't what I as looking for."

"What were you looking for?"

He smirked at me. "Someone to keep me interested. Why do you think I snogged so many girls back in school?"

"You were a man slut?" I offered with a straight face.

He frowned. "Because they were uninteresting, Jesus Christ Morgana!"

I smirked at him. "What and I was interesting or something?"

"You were," he said looking straight ahead as we walked. "God why did you have to go and waste yourself on that bastard Wood?"

"Don't even dare bring him up," I growled.

He glanced at me. "Was the tabloid story true?"

I paused for a while before answering. "Mildly."

He shook his head, "You deserve to be with someone who appreciates you more."

"Don't even think of making a move," I threatened.

Marcus laughed, "Hate to break it to you babe, but that's over. Not only would you kill me, the team would kill me, your brother would kill me, Alex would kill me, Derek would kill me and if Wood found out, he would probably come get my liver or whatever was left."

I laughed in a slytherin sort of way. "Glad to see you have grown up."

He gave me a snakey smirk. "Not entirely, I am still as slytherin as ever." He caught me off guard and pinched my ass. My eyes shot wide and I punched him playfully in the arm. "Hey, hey," he said hopping on the cobblestone. "Just a little fun."

I made a move and grabbed his ass, hard. Now it was his turn to have his face widen in surprise. I gave him an innocent grin, "Only a little fun, Marcus."

"Hey Morgana?" he said. "Do you wanna go ditch Alex's mission and go get a drink. On me."

"Why not?" I said. "I am not particularly interested in finding out how Davies looks in person."

Though we had decided to ditch Alex's mission, we found ourselves just wandering around in search of some pub. The Leaky Cauldron was no where to be found. "So what do you think you're parents will do when they see you?" I asked.

Marcus took a deep breath and blew it out of his mouth. "Probably tell me off for leaving England, pressure me to win talk about that Deatheater cult and oh I don't know, probably ask if I have a girlfriend."

"Sound nice," I said only mildly sarcastically.

"What about you?"

"No idea," I said shaking my head. "I haven't seen my family in about six years, I barely talk to them. I will bet you twenty galleons that they will want me to get married, stop playing a man's sport, move back here and aid deatheaters."

"You never did get along with your family did you?"

I didn't even want to know how he found that out. "I am the only girl born under the Montague name. My father is powerful lawyer, my mother is the typical slytherin woman. What do you think?"

"Good point."

"I am just praying they don't find out about Graham."

"What's up?" Marcus asked. God, he better not use that American slang around his family.

"Got some girl pregnant," I said. No use hiding it. We all come from the same world if you know what I mean.

"Oh shit . . ." Marcus said, seeing it the same way I did. "No wonder he didn't come with you."

There should be a law against getting along with someone not only dated but tended to despise in your childhood, or teenage years I should say. Marcus and I were actually sharing a connection, one between people who are equal. Who have an unspoken, deep understanding for one another and where they come from. I can't say I wasn't surprised, I was. But I was glad too. I needed this because I didn't feel so alone. We finally found some back alley pub when in and ordered some good English beer.

I woke up the next morning in a slight daze. I vaguely remembered coming back the previous evening and telling Alex that we couldn't find the French team. Though that really wasn't what was filling my thoughts. I had just had a dream about Oliver. Yes, that ruddy bastard continued to plague me. I don't exactly remember what went on in the dream except that there was a large fight (surprise surprise), there was another part where I was crying and more fighting and ugh I didn't even want to remember.

I looked over to the bed where Luke was clutched the end of the bed and Richard had obviously put him there by the way he grabbed the covers. I glanced at the clock. It was around seven in the morning. I was about to fall back asleep when there as a tap at the window.

"Bugger," I grumbled as I got up to go see whose owl it was. I opened the door and a snow white owl scooted in. "Great," I said to myself and took the letter from its foot. I flipped the letter over to open it and saw my dad's seal. "Just great."

I read the letter and discovered my mother had wrote it. In short, it said that they knew I had come early and were planning on coming to meet me this morning and 9 AM! Also they expected to see the other former hogwarts students with me. Their parents would be there too. What a wonderful start to the day.

I quickly dressed and make myself look quite presentable and threatening. I wanted my parents to know that I was not weak. I left the room without waking Luke or Richard and went to Marcus and Adrian's room. Just I was entering the hallway, across the hall, a familiar face was coming out of the room. "Derek?" I said surprised. "Since when were you staying in this inn?"

"Oh, wow, Morgana," he seemed distracted by my appearance.

"The question, Derek," I said when I didn't get back on track.

"Oh, yes right," he said. "Adrian owled me with the location. He thought that . . you would like having the you know, all of us here to support you. Terrence is staying we me too!" I knew what he meant. Adrian had gotten them all to come to give me support when I got badgered by the wizarding world. Or perhaps the deatheating world. It was now more of a class than anything else. Voldemort was gone, we all knew that but cult of deatheaters, the way of life was still present in our parents, the older generation.

"How's Terrence doing?" I said, in truth I had barely heard from Terrence in years. I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in his life. "Still single like the rest of us?"

"He actually became a teacher," Derek said.

My jaw dropped. "You are kidding me . . . he went back to Hogwarts?"

"Oh yeah, Professor Higgs," Derek said with a nod. He obviously had been surprised at the news too.

"Speaking of which," I said slowly. I withdrew my badge from my pocket and showed it to him. "I found this in my trunk."

"Oh god," Derek said. "This brings back memories." Upon saying that he looked up at me.

"Yeah," I said. "Memories . . ." I quickly changed course and cut to the chase. I told him about my parents and how are families were planning on meeting us in the lobby at 9. He wasn't exactly thrilled either. He went to tell Terrence, I went to tell Adrian and Marcus. They were pissed as well. But they came down with us all the same.

We walked down to the lobby at 9 and by we, I mean, Adrian, Marcus, Derek, Terrence and I all we were missing was Kevin and Graham. Though I did have a picture of Kevin from a magazine, just incase I needed it. We were all dressed differently. I was dressed to intimidate more than impress and the guys were all dressed to pretend they were still very slytherin, Brittish and evil. I found out from Terrence that he hadn't seen his family since we all split up either, not that I could blame him. I also discovered he played three years in the minor leagues with Derek to get away from England, he had only been teaching a year or so. We clicked again like the snap of the fingers. Even old slytherins like us couldn't change the bonds we formed so long ago. At least this was awkward for all of us.

In the lobby waiting for us, were not only my parents, but Marcus' parents, Adrian's parents, Terrence's father, Derek's father and Kevin's mother. My parents looked so old compared to the images of them I had. they were dressed in the fancy robes I always remember them wearing and the guys' family members looked like the high status they were.

"Morgana!" my mother exclaimed. She rushed to embrace me and I returned it awkwardly. The guys greeted their family members with the same awkwardness in their movements. Yes, slytherin families embrace each other. Don't looked so shocked. Just because we aren't usually involved in the typical loving family unit, embraces are still there.

"What on earth are you wearing?" my mother said, indicating my leather coat. "You never used to dress like this."

"Mother," I said trying to be patient. "It has been six years. Tastes change."

"Nice to see you boys have at least stayed true to your roots," Marcus' father said. For the record, his parents have no idea that we dated or that I ever touched a gryffindor.

"So where are we going to breakfast?" Adrian asked. I felt so bad for my friend as I am sure the others did to. He was trying to sound so masculine but he was as rigid as a board. So we had all decided to help him as much as we could. Though I think we all know it wasn't going to stay a secret for long.

"First we are going to the Edwington," Mr. Pucey said. "Then we have all been invited to a party out in the country." Mr. Pucey really was an ass which made Adrian's situation even worse. His father was the type of fellow who was ridiculously chauvinistic and a very good deatheater back in the day.

"Who invited us?" Terrence asked.

"Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. I do believe you all have met," my mother said. I didn't like how happy she sounded. Though I was also in shock.

"Yes, it would mean a lot to us if the great quidditch players of slytherin could grace our home." Lucius Malfoy the skanky bastard himself stepped out, dressed to the nines as he always was with his son beside him. Draco had grown since I had left school with him in third year. If I didn't know better I would say he was attractive. His pale blond hair, toned physique, of course he had his arms folded across his chest as though he was trying to intimidate me. I wasn't going to stand for it. I gave him a chilling look of my own, reminding him that I was the quidditch pro, not him.

"Well, enough talk children," Kevin's mother said. "We should get going. I want to hear all bout why you all haven't visited in so long." Kevin's mother as an uptight bitch for lack of better words. Her husband had been killed by aurors, though she pretended it was because of a heart attack and she probably hadn't been laid in years.

So the whole group of us went to the Edwington, a very high to-do restaurant, basically the place good enough for people like Lucius Malfoy to eat breakfast. The table sat at was huge to accommodate all of us. Derek sat down on my right and Adrian on my right. I felt safer with them near me. My parents sat directly across from me so my mother could pierce me with her gaze. I still didn't understand why Draco Malfoy of all people as present.

"So, Morgana," Mrs. Flint began. "How is your brother doing? Isn't he in pro-quidditch as well?" Don't be fooled by how kind and normal that sounded. That bitch is fishing. She expects because I am in the pros that my brother would be as well. No I am not paranoid. Trust me on this.

I glanced to Marcus and Derek and they gave me a look saying, they will see through whatever lie you give them. Honestly that is what is really freaky and that is why slytherins lie so well. Because our parents are the ones who taught us. "He works in the club scene," I said with a straight face, taking a sip of water.

My mother snorted, "Well that just wonderful. Thanks to your carelessness, Morgana, your brother is a gigolo." I wanted to glare at her but I couldn't. Not here. Not now.

"I don't understand how you can all stand to live in such close proximity of so many mudbloods and muggles," Terrence's father said. "It's bad enough there are a record number of mudbloods at Hogwarts nowadays."

"You get used to it," Marcus said taking a sip of water as well.

"Are any of you attached with any yanks?" Adrian's mother asked, eying her son in particular.

"Yes," Adrian squeaked. Oh my god, he folded under the pressure.

"Oh really?" Mr. Pucey said, a gleam in his eye. "With who?"

"Um, a girl named . . . Sophia," Adrian said, I felt him grab my hand and squeeze it tightly. He was freaking out under the pressure.

"She is quite pretty," I said, backing him up.

"She came to one of the games, Adrian was knocked into the crowd by a bludger," Marcus said. I hope that lie wasn't too elaborate.

"How romantic," Mrs. Pucey said.

"What about you, Morgana?" Lucius Malfoy said to me. "Any man in your life."

"No," I said flatly.

"Oh why not dear?" I really was hating his tone. "Are men not attracted to the sweat and the fame?" he was mocking me that bastard!

"None of us really have much time for dating," Derek defended me smoothly.

"Yeah," Adrian said, "I am lucky to take Sophia out once a week."

"Yeah?" his father said. "What sort of slang is that boy? You say 'yes'."

"Yes, father."

So the festering heap of lies began flowing and flowing. We had all the time in the world as quidditch stars. We partied every night and here we are saying we barely have time to go out. But the lies came flowing out our mouths like silk. As good at lying as I am, the subtle comments made by all the other adults at the table were driving me insane. I was praying nothing would happen to push me over the edge.

"Well, Morgana," Lucius began. "Draco here is planning on traveling to the United States soon. I am hoping you two shall be in close close contact with one another," he said his eyes glimmering in a way I particularly detested.

"Oh I am sure," I said through clenched teeth.

Later that day, the guys and I returned to the inn to change then go to this party. I was ranting and raving once we got inside. "Did you hear the way he was talking to me?" I shouted. "That bastard Lucius Malfoy! Did you here they way they all expected me to have a boyfriend! They totally criticized everything I do! They criticized my record! Bugger!" I kicked the wall on my way up the stairs.

Derek grabbed my shoulders, "Calm down, Morgana. None of us are happy with what happened. Adrian was almost found out and we all lied through our teeth the entire time."

"Can I go back to the States with you?" Terrence asked.

"God I can't wait to leave," Marcus growled.

Adrian was red in the face and looked on the verge of tears. "What is going to happen if they find out who Sophia really is? What will happen when Graham comes and they find out! Oh my god, oh my god," he looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"God dammit," I said standing up tall. "We are not going to stand for this. We are not children anymore and we are not going to bow down to the will of those fuckers known as family. We all need to just pull ourselves together and get through this!" I said to everyone.

"Speak for yourself," Marcus said. He obviously had a migraine of his own. "If you so much as see Wood at Worlds they are going to see right through you."

I didn't like hearing that. I stormed into my room and slammed the door. Richard and Luke were gone. I collapsed onto my bed. I felt so sick.

At the party several hour later, I was dressed in my best dress that I had brought with me. The five of us had been glued together to begin with but we had been pulled apart slowly but surely. I had noticed though that Derek made every effort to stay by my side.

The party was in Malfoy Manor which was far outside London. It was large, rich and just what would expect from a slytherin manor. I had been avoiding my family and both Lucius and Draco all night. Mingling with everyone I could, drinking whatever I could get my hands on and trying to keep my cool. "Morgana," Derek said, seeing his mother across the room. "I'll be back in a sec okay?"

"Fine," I muttered and took a sip of my drink.

Just as Derek left he was replaced by Lucius Malfoy. "Ms. Montague, you look absolutely ravishing tonight." he took my hand and put his lips to it.

"Thank you," I said trying not to let my disgust seep through my words.

"It is hard to imagine a woman like you is unattached," he said. Oh no he was not going to bring up my love life. . . "Do men not like women of your sort?"

"In fact," I said through my teeth. "I have had several boyfriends since I left hogwarts. On the contrary, most men find it hard to keep up with me."

He chuckled in a creepy sort of way. "I am sure that Draco will be up to the challenge."

"Excuse me?" I said, turning to him sharply.

"Oh your mother mustn't have told you yet? Well then I shall not intrude. Ah here she comes."

Lucius was swapped out for my mother and I felt my blood boil. "Morgana," she said. "You look lovely."

"Mother, what was Mr. Malfoy referring to?"

"What did he say, Dear?"

"How am I involved with his son?"

"Oh yes," she said like it was a minor tiff. "Well you have come to that age where you seriously should consider settling down. It is one thing to play quidditch dear, but it is quite another to be single your entire life because of it. It is bad enough that your decision ruined your brother's life but don't drag the family name through the mud. Draco is a nice boy and he has much to offer you."

"Are you saying that I should quit quidditch and marry Draco?" I snapped.

"You will not use that tone with me," she said sternly. "I am saying that you need to think about your priorities and Draco Malfoy will soon be a more permanent fixture in your life."

I was nearly shaking with rage but somehow managed to keep it together. "No, mother," I said clearly, placing my glass on the tray of a passing caterer. "No."

"What?" my mother said, seemingly appalled by my defiance. "You are not going to just say no to this, Morgana."

"No," I said firmly, "I will not be in any way involved with Draco Malfoy."

My mother folded her arms across your chest. "I am sorry you feel that way dear but after Christopher's marriage the last thing we can have you do is tarnish the new status you have risen to."

"I don't need my older brother to raise my status," I said sharply. "It is my life and I will do as I please."

"You are my daughter and you will do as I say and that is final! I would also spend some quality time on that broomstick because there is a serious chance that you might not be playing next year."

"What!" I shouted. "I am one of the best beaters in the world, mother! I will no way, sacrifice all that I have worked for to marry some little shit three years younger than me just to impress a bunch of bloody deatheaters who can't grasp that the world has changed!"

I found myself facing the right and my cheek burning. I had never been slapped that heard in my life. I believe I felt my makeup smear. "Don't you ever talk like that to me. You are our daughter. What we say goes."

I glared at her out of the corner of my eye and stormed out of the manor. I passed Derek and I didn't stop when he called my name, asking what was wrong. Once I got outside I was so angry and fidgeting with rage I really shouldn't have tried to apparate just then. But I did. I was lucky and made it back to the inn but I was too angry to sit still. Without even grabbing a coat, I ran out into the streets of Wizarding London.

I walked and I walked, I ran and I wandered, shouting, screaming, crying, trying to vent all the anger I hd going through my veins. It would have been nice if it hadn't had been raining. But it was and not just raining, it was pouring, thunder and lightning as I found myself lost on the cobblestone streets.

"Shit," I said, completely out of breathe and exhausted. "Where . . . am I?" My legs collapsed beneath me and I hadn't the strength to hold myself up. The last thing I remember was seeing someone running towards me and cursing myself for being so weak.

Authors' Note: Okay, very very long chapter and still no Oliver. I am sorry but it had to be done. He is coming in soon don't worry and don't hate me. This exposed kinda the softer more angsty side of slytherindom that I always thought was fascinating. Sorry if it seemed rushed towards the end, I think I might be getting sick and I am also very tired. Questions, Comments, Desires, Wants are all welcome!


	7. The One Thing I Should Be Walking Away F...

Disclaimer: I own Morgana, and all the stuff about the slytherin's families that we all don't' already know.

Author's Note: Yay another chapter! Okay, well no worries there will be some Oliver here and sometime soon, they will climb out of the hole they are in romantically. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. I love you all and thank you for the support! Also, though I am a serious rocker (Seattle baby!) But I recommend listening to Yellowcard's 'Only One' it goes really well with this song and hell . . . this whole story.

Chapter Seven: The One Thing I Should Be Walking Away From

I opened my eyes groggily. "Fuck," I muttered. "Where the hell am I?" A light was suddenly turned on and I found myself lying in a bed by a dark window. It must still be night. I hoped it hadn't been 24 hours or Alex would have a fit.

"Oh thank god, you're up!" I turned to see a young woman, younger than me at least, come through the doorway toward me. "You have been asleep for about an hour."

"Who are you?" naturally my first question.

The girl's eyes widened as she probably realized who I was. "Oh my god. You're Morgana Montague."

"Okay, now that that's established," I said. "Who are you?" I felt surprisingly good for having passed out. Actually, I take that back. I felt like shit. I wanted a drink or a cigarette. "Also do you have a cigarette?"

"Um, yeah, hang on," she went to the bedside table and grabbed one for me then tossed me a lighter. "What is a famous quidditch star like you doing passing out on the sidewalk?" she asked.

"You never told me your name," I said, lighting up quickly. God, this nicotine felt good.

She bit her lip. What was going on? "Look, I know this will be extremely awkward and I am surprised you didn't recognize me, though you are a celebrity but you did go to Hogwarts and –"

"Would you spit it out?" I said. She must be under 21. No one who could legally drink in the states was this nervous.

"My name is Ginny Weasley," she winced after she said it. Weasley. Weasley. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. The red hair, the freckles. Oh my god . . . I have been rescued by a Gryffindor! A Weasley no less. Weasley is our King, no less. Yes, Graham told me about that. I found it quite amusing though I tagged it onto the whole family not just the Ron-kid.

But I had to keep my cool. "I am surprised you didn't leave a slytherin like me to rot on the street."

"I graduated from Hogwarts. I have no reason now to be so cruel to others."

"How valiant," I muttered. "But let me warn you, you never escape the rivalry of the houses you were in."

This girl, Ginny, hung her head. "I know."

"Oh really?" I said, blowing smoke over my shoulder. I wasn't about to leave this flat, wherever it was anytime soon so I figured why not finish my cigarette and be at least civil to the girl who saved me. Whoa, I just said I was saved. I hate that word!

She looked up at me earnestly, "You are in love with Oliver Wood, you must know what it's like."

"Whoa!" I shouted jerking back. "I would advise you not to make assumptions from what you read in the tabloids," I said sharply.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "But I was in Hogwarts too. I was in Gryffindor. I may have been in second year but listened to my brothers conversations. I watched Oliver write those letters the rest of that year in the common room and I heard Fred and George talk about how he was still smitten with you, and how when George broke Katie's heart, she went running to him."

Then it hit me. This was the Weasley girl. Not only had I given one of her brothers a black eye but her other brother was the one who was responsible for having Katie come into Oliver's life . . . I could work this angle. Oh bravo, Morgana, bravo. "Why is it that George dumped Katie?" I said breathing off the end of my fag. I spoke smoothly, luring her into giving me the information.

"All through their seventh year, George would go one and one to Fred about how she was hiding stuff from him. Mind if I have a drink?" she said standing up.

"Not at all. Please continue," I said.

"Well apparently, at graduation, he found she had been seeing your brother, Graham Montague all year. When Graham took off to the States, she begged him to take her back and George did. They stayed together for about a year but he found out she had been writing to Graham. A year after that, he couldn't take knowing the pressure she had been putting on him."

I stared at her wide-eyed. It made sense. The dates added up. Graham only got into the club scene in my third season, his second year in the States, a year after Katie must have broken off the letters. George breaks it off after pressure of a what, three, four year relationship. After she breaks up with George, enter Oliver, three years later, she is engaged. That bitch . . . I felt like a fucking scientist for figuring this out and a murderer for wanting to butcher my brother.

"You never knew about it?" Ginny asked.

"When my brother arrives for Worlds I shall be beating him to a bloody pulp if that's what you mean," I said.

She laughed, "For someone my brothers condemned like the Devil, you really are quite funny."

"Thank you?"

"Do you love Oliver Wood?" I looked up at her. She blushed. "I am sorry, I had to ask it's just . . ."

I sighed. What did I have to lose really? "Currently, yes, my affections for Oliver Wood have me in a dilemma." God, I sounded like a bitch, didn't I?

"Are you going to go after him?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, blowing smoke out of my nose by accident.

"You love him don't you? You shouldn't just . . . let him go. Give into the pressures of our former houses."

I looked her over, her word choice was suspicious. She was too sure of how she was talking about my situation. "Give me his address and I would gladly do it."

"Actually, I need –" she was cut off by someone coming in the front door. She paled and ran out of the bedroom. She was trying to speak in a hushed voice but I heard her conversation anyway. "Please Draco, be quiet. Morgana Montague is in the bedroom!" I didn't need to hear anything else. My surprise was replaced by a snaky smirk. I crushed my cigarette in the ashtray and got to my feet. I glided out into the living room and leaned against the doorframe.

Yep, it was Draco Malfoy whom was in the living room conversing with yes, Ginny Weasley. Oh this was too perfect. My day had just gotten so much better. "So what do we have here?" they both turned to me and my grin widened. "The man I am supposed to get married to is having an illicit relationship with a Weasley. Oh, I am sure your father will love this."

Ginny looked up at Draco. "You're father wanted you to marry Morgana Montague."

"Yes," Draco said through clenched teeth. Oh he wasn't happy with me at all. "And she won't be telling anyone."

"Oh on the contrary, Draco," I said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "I am heading back to the inn right now or why not apparate to your manor and tell him in person?"

"What do you want?" oh I do love other slytherins sometimes. So quick to catch on. I suppose this was the one and only benefit of being back in this country that I have found so far. I knew exactly what I want, I didn't need five seconds to think it over. I am pretty sure he had a good idea what I wanted too.

"You are going to blackmail us, are you?" Ginny gasped.

"You forget, she may be a celebrity and seem fine for chit chat but she is a cold blooded slytherin."

I smirked, "I bleed like you do, Draco or should I say Malfoy? No, that would confuse you with the father you are about to be in oh so much trouble with."

"What do you want in exchange?" Draco hissed.

I was grinning like the Cheshire Cat and it felt good. "Tell your father you won't marry me. I don't care exactly how we work it but you and I will never see an alter or even an engagement party, or your secret is out. I will hold you to that never you fear."

He scowled at me, "By 'we' I am sure you mean me."

"Actually, yes."

Ginny was looking back and forth between us. Poor gryffindor girl. Though I should give her credit, if she was pretty good at picking up the info from her brothers' conversations. Though gryffindors are notoriously more open with their intentions and emotions. "Do we have a deal, Malfoy?" I asked. When he took his time answering I decided to revel in his pain. "Or do you in fact want to marry me, move to the states and become the husband of a celebrity?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he spat. "You aren't even desirable enough to date."

"Then do we have a deal?"

"Yes," he hissed.

"Wonderful," I said, clapping my hands together. "Now Ginny, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," she said, it was obvious that she was unsure whether or not to trust me. "What is it?" she asked as I shut the bedroom door.

"I need directions home," I said trying to maintain dignity. Asking for directions never was glamorous.

"I'll give you directions to Oliver's flat," she said.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"You have seen my relationship. Yours is no different."

"How does that involve you giving me directions back to Diagon Alley?"

"You know you want to go see Oliver," she said so sternly it was rather frightening. "You and I were just talking about it. Promise me you will go and see him."

I thought for a moment. I actually wanted to see him. I couldn't deny that. I cared for the bloke and the idea of him marrying Katie Bell still burned a hole in my stomach. "Fine, give me the directions." Ginny scribbled the directions down. I grabbed my coat. "Thanks," I said to her. "For letting me stay here," I added quickly. She nodded and I left the apartment. I still can't believe I was saved by a Weasley. I found it funny that Draco was in love with one because the last time I saw him, he had his tongue down Pansy Parkinson's throat.

But I guess, Draco's like me in a way, I thought as I walked the streets following the directions. It must have been close. We all have something that we should be walking away from but find ourselves walking back to. Why else would I be standing in front of a brownstone on east 74th Avenue?

I walked up the steps and stared at the door knocker. It was in the shape of a quidditch match. How fitting for Oliver's flat? Don't ask me why but my mind shot back to the hufflepuff game when I was seventeen. The game that season that I didn't play because Flint had just kicked me off. (A/N: for all of those who want a re-cap, it is chapter 15 of Slytherin Beater Gryffindor Keeper) I thought about what I was going to say once the door was opened. The confessions of that quidditch game came back to me.

"_I just can't leave you alone, Morgana. Your smell, your touch, your taste, it haunts me and I can't get rid of it. I am not about to just submit myself to such torture without so much as a promise of return from you."_ That was exactly how I felt now. Now I was the love-sick fool.

"_But since you entered my life, Morgana, with your I don't know what but somewhere along the line you invaded me. I am addicted to you and I can not, will not let you go so easily. I can't just let you go because you don't have time for me."_

That made me realize. I loved this bloke and it wasn't going to be easy. Just because I told him and even if he accepted me, it wouldn't make my life any easier. If anything it would make it ten times more complicated. But I couldn't just leave him alone. Leave us alone anymore. It was the same feeling he had described that day. The twisting of your insides when you know that person is with someone else.

Suddenly the door opened and I, out of reflex, turned around. "Can I help you?" the voice of Katie Bell asked angrily. I would be angry too if someone came to my stoop in the middle of the night.

"I am looking for Oliver Wood," I said in the manliest voice I could muster.

"What for?"

"Tell him it's about . . . Romeo." God, submitting myself to using Shakespear. Someone hex me.

"Do you know anything about a Romeo?" she called over her shoulder. I heard Oliver come down the stairs. "No, why?"

"He says, he doesn't," she said to me, I still had my back turned and my coat over my mouth.

God dammit I had to think fast. "What about Romeo's feud with the Capulets? He must know something about that famous feud between families."

She sighed and asked him. "Uh, you mean the feud between the Capulets and the Mont . . Montagues," he said, realization striking him. I looked over my shoulder and he looked at me. "Go back to bed, Katie, I'll handle this." She shut the door and I was waiting on the stoop for about a minute before it opened again. I didn't turn around.

"Morgana Montague is that you?"

"Yes," I said, slowly turning around.

"Why are you here?" I sensed no anger in his voice strangely enough.

"We have to talk," I said taking a deep breath. "This isn't exactly a picnic for me either so let's go for a walk."

"Morgana, it is nearly midnight."

"And I was just unconscious in Ginny Weasley's flat can we please go?"

"Fine," he said, grabbing his jacket.

We walked for a few minutes in silence before he said, "I didn't come out here to be silent you know?"

"Fine, I'll cut to the chase," I said taking a deep breath, summoning courage. "I can't just forget you, Oliver and I know that you can not look me in the eyes and say you don't love me too. I am fully aware how complicated these feelings make it for not only me but for you as well but it is driving me crazy and I want to let you know before you read it in the papers that my family wants me to marry Draco Malfoy."

"What!" Oliver shouted.

My hand went up to cover up the shout. "I will take it that was to the new developement. Let me just set the bar straight, I do need you Oliver. I have told more lies in the past 24 hours than I have in my entire life. The guys and I have created a world for our parents that is about to crumble. Adrian is playing it straight, my brother is fathering and illegit child, they don't know about Kevin's Americanness and they don't know I am desperately in love with you. So my family has decided it would be perfect if Draco Malfoy marries me, I quit quidditch and move back here. Far from likely considering Draco has a lover of his own who has bright red hair and freckles. But . . ." I looked him in the eye. "I love you and I do need you."

He stared at me and I felt my blood sink down into my toes. "Well you could at least answer me, Oliver. Or look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing for me." I didn't realize it for a while, but I was crying. Don't you just love how repressed my emotions are?

The strangest thing happened next, it was just like that day during the hufflepuff game. Oliver bent down slightly (I am rather tall, remember) and kissed away the salty tears rolling down my cheeks. He made his way to my lips and whispered, "I've missed you, Morgana." Then gave me a kiss like our very first one after the Yule Ball. Except the one thing missing was our childlike insecurities. They were now replaced with adult insecurities.

When the kiss broke, I suddenly felt secure, safer. I hugged him and buried my head into his shoulder. All the pressure that had been feeling from my family, from the expectations on me at Worlds, from everything. I was enveloped in his masculine scent and I didn't realize the truth behind the words I said until this moment.

Oliver pushed me away and smiled. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere."

"Oho?"

"Just come on," he looked so boyishly happy. He took my hand and ran with me down the street. My heels clattered on the cobblestone and we went around about two corners before we were facing one of those muggle, 24 hour minimarts. "What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

He grinned knowingly at me and just led me inside. The neon lights blared but he pulled me towards the back corner. I found myself staring at an automatic hot chocolate maker. "Everytime I see this," he said. "I think of you." He got out some muggle money and bought us each a cup.

So we walked the darken streets together drinking hot chocolate. "So how has your life been since I last saw you in the States?" I asked.

"Utterly wretched, and yours?"

"I am on the verge of witnessing about three no, five nervous breakdowns. Including my own."

"Do they really want to they really want to take one of the best beaters in the would out of action and marry her to a Malfoy?"

"Oh yeah," I said, sucking up a marshmellow.

"I won't let them," he said looking at me.

"If only I could deny the request as easily," I said.

"Ah yes, infamous slytherin families."

"How is it that your life has been hell?" I asked. "I find it hard to believe."

"I was pitched with wedding plans and the question of how many kids I want."

I snickered into my hot chocolate. "Are you fucking seriously?"

"Yes," he said lowering his head. "I realized I am in no way able to plan a wedding and I am only twenty four. How I am supposed to decide how many kids I want running around."

"You always seemed like the fatherly type."

"I mean I wouldn't mind kids eventually it's just . . ."

"Who wants to lose their youth to diapers?"

"Exactly."

"Why is it that you are the one who understands me best?" he asked. "Why are you the one thingI find myself walking back to, even when I know I should have walked away a long time ago?"

I shrugged, "I could ask the same of you." he finished his hot chocolate and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Morgana."

"You act like I just saved your life or something,"I said, hiding my smile as we sat down on a park bench.

"You did. I didn't hear from you for six years and then suddenly you come back into my life. I really should hate you should I? I should have hated you since I first met you but . . . I realize that I still love you beyond reason."

"Too bad the world is against us," I muttered, bringing my legs up to my chest on the bench.

"I know what you mean," Oliver said, staring straight ahead. He understood that the world wasn't peaches now that we had acknowledged how we felt about one another. That saved me some breath. In fact, I am sure he understood that it would be pure luck if we could keep it together. I didn't know how it was going to work, but I found myself, suppressing my cynicism with hope.

I leaned against him and I felt his arms wrap around me. "I fell so safe with you it's ridiculous," I murmured.

"I can live with that," he said into my hair. "As long as I have you, I am happy."

"Whatever you say, Oliver," I whispered as I found myself drifting off to sleep.

Author's Note: So they are on the road to recovery. But beware, just because they are "together" the world isn't peaches. In fact, it is harder as I am sure you can imagine. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews and feedback! I appreciate it. I bet no one saw the thing with Ginny coming? That was fun to write. But will Oliver and Morgana be able to withstand the pressure of Worlds, the slytherin families and the rest of the guys? Just some food for thought . . .


	8. Hopscotch

Disclaimer: Like I own anything but Morgana

Author's Note: Well I am so glad people liked the last chapter. Just a bit of background on characterization I do, I love minor characters by the way, but I am basing some of Adrian's reactions off a friend of mine who was in a similar predicament with his parents. Just wanted to let you know I wasn't making this up out of my ass. Also, Pia, how could I not do that? Don't worry folks the great Author has many tricks up her sleeve.

Chapter Eight: Hopscotch

I awoke the next morning, cradled in Oliver's arms with winter sunlight washing my face. "Shit," I murmured, I was probably late. "Come on, Oliver," I said, patting his knee. "We have to go." He mumbled something that sounded like no, and tightened his grasp around me. "Ugh," I said. True, the romantic inside of me wanted to stay there forever but the practical, slytherin part knew I had to be back at the inn, asap.

I looked up at him. He was so peaceful sleeping, looked so boyish and handsome. "Fine," I said. "If you want Katie to come by and find us on a park bench then go ahead." That jolted him up. See, we were a work in progress him and I, a relationship made out of cards. The chances of it collapsing were great thanks to our opposing values, him virtue, honesty and all that other gryffindor crap. Me; outcome, success and all the other slytherin things that no one likes to know we have.

He gave me a delicious kiss goodbye and ran back to his flat while I aparated to the inn. He and I both knew he couldn't just leave Katie Bell at the drop of the hat and that is what I was worried about. Chances of him staying true to his word to her were high. I had to stop thinking about this, because as I entered the guy's room, I realized I had other things to worry about.

"Morgana!" Adrian cried. His eyes were large and puffy. He ran towards me and flung his arms around me. I hugged him back as he shouted words into my shoulder so quickly they sounded like gibberish. I looked at the guys. Marcus was sitting in a chair with his legs swung up over the arm rest, rubbing his temples. Derek was looking at me from across the room and the rest of the guys were scattered around the room. I was surprised to see Alex, Luke, Richard and Charlie sitting nearby Marcus.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"There's a bit of a . . .situation," Derek said.

"And you told the rest of the team?" I snapped. I knew it couldn't be good news and I knew it had to do with our families.

"We're a team, Morgana," Richard said. "We're supposed to be there for eachother."

"Even if we can't do much to help," Charlie added in his thick accent.

"Read the letter," Adrian said in between sobs. I looked to Derek and he walked over then handed me a piece of parchment.

_Dear Adrian,_

_It has come to our attention that you have no girlfriend. You know that lying is intolerable. I am hopping you aren't trying to deceive your mother and I about something more pressing. If you are, you will not like the consequences. We don't want a queer in the family._

_-Thomas Pucey_

"Oh my God, Adrian," I said looking towards him. His parents knew. Somehow. "How the fuck did they find out?" I shouted.

"Please Morgana," Marcus said. "The last thing we need is more yelling. Adrian had a bloody opera of shrieks before he started balling. Do you remember those interviews we did a few weeks ago?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well they showed up in a magazine yesterday. That is how they know."

"Bloody hell," I cursed and kicked one of the chairs. "Fuck. So basically everything is falling apart?"

"They don't know about Graham," Terrence said.

"At least that's one thing," I muttered.

"Why are you still dressed in your outfit from last night?" Derek asked. I realized that he was right and I quickly scanned my vocabulary for what to say. "Where were you?"

"Taking care of a predicament I'm in," I hissed through my teeth.

"Vat predicament?" Alex said, his head shooting up.

"The best beater in the world is going to drop quidditch and marry the Malfoy prince," Marcus said sourly.

"You think I want to marry him?" I snapped defensively.

"You aren't leaving the team," Alex said, shooting up to his feet.

"I haven't seen you fight back against it, Morgana," Marcus said getting to his feet.

"I am working the problem," I hissed. "I will die before I marry that bastard."

"Holding out for Wood are you?" I socked him right in the stomach and he keeled over. "Fuck Morgana!" Marcus cursed. "Thanks a lot, because of you my parents have Theodore Nott's sister hounding me."

"Don't we all have our own fucking problems!" I shouted at him.

"Guys!" Terrence and Richard said, rushing between us. I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder. "Please, the last thing we need is people fighting." I glanced and Marcus and we nodded in silent mending, apology isn't the right word.

"How is the um, Oliver situation," Derek asked uneasily. That was probably where he had guessed I had been. Good guess.

"It's changed," I said softly and quickly changed the subject. "So Alex when do we need to pull ourselves together by?"

"Two days," he said. "Ve play Holland in two days."

"Peachy," Marcus said, flopping down in a chair.

An owl suddenly flew in through the window and dropped something on my head. I grabbed the letter just as it slid off and opened it. "Graham and Sophia are coming," I said to everyone. "I'll be back soon." I left quickly, changing into some muggle jeans, grabbing a scarf and hat before taking off the to the portkey point. I didn't want anyone noticing me so I took the tube. If my parents found out Graham was in London, everything would fall apart worse that it already was.

I arrived at the park around the portkey area and searched for Graham. I finally saw him and Sophia because they were the only ones with sunglasses on. They saw me and walked over, carrying minimal luggage, Graham only had a backpack. "Hey Morgana," he said, giving me a one armed hug.

"Hello, Morgana," Sophia said in a voice a bit more stable than when I last talked to her.

"How are things?" I asked seriously.

"Figured out," Graham said in a tone that indicated we would have to talk later.

"Our house of cards is falling apart, if you were wondering," I said with a scowl of displeasure.

"How badly?" my brother's features darkened.

"Marrying Draco Malfoy bad," I said. He gasped. Sophia was trying to hide her puzzled look, trying to seem like she knew who Draco Malfoy was. "I'm working the problem, don't worry, Graham," I said.

"You're getting married?" Sophia asked. "Why is that bad thing?"

"Because it wasn't my choice, a deal between the parents," I said. Her shock that such a thing still existed dripped off her face.

"How can you live with that?" she asked in a whisper.

"Surprisingly, I am used to dealing with a chauvinistic society and having Oliver Wood as your lover is a plus." Both of them stared at me wide-eyed. "We have a game in two days, check into a inn on the other side of town. I need to go. Adrian is having a nervous breakdown," I turned to leave when Graham held me back.

"Morgana, help him for me."

I looked over at him. "Will do."

I awoke the next day to an owl tapping on my window. "Ugh," I groaned as I slid out of bed to open the window. Luke and Richard were both gone and I guessed it must have been a decent hour. The night prior I had taken Adrian out for drinks and he got pretty shit-faced. Today was sleep day. I scanned the letter while the owl stared at me.

_Morgana-_

_There will be a masque ball exactly one week before the Christmas holidays. We are hosting it at our country house. You and Graham are expected to be there. We need to discuss in further detail your engagement to Draco Malfoy. Good luck tomorrow. We shall be in the stands watching._

_-Mother and Father_

"Oh this is peachy," I said to myself. I threw the letter across the room and climbed back into bed.

"Morgana, Morgana," I awoke to someone whispering my name by my ear. I groaned and rolled over, figuring it was Graham or someone. The whispering persisted until I just had to swat at whoever it was like they were a fly.

"The game isn't for five more hours," I murmured, after six years of playing pro, I had y day after the day after sleep patterns memorized.

"This isn't about the game."

God, could it be? Had Kevin Bletchley showed up to share in the great slytherin angst-fest? "Kevin," I growled. "Your parents better not have seen you in that SoCal shit or we are all fucked."

"Kevin? Kevin Bletchely? Do I still sound like him to you?"

My eyes shot open and I jerked up, smashing my head against whoever had been whispering my ear. "Fuck!" I and the man looming over me, shouted in unison. I collapsed on the bed and whoever it was, hit the floor.

I got over my pain and looked to see who the hell it was that I had hit. "Oliver!" I shouted in absolute shock. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He groaned and looked up at me. He was sprawled on the floor beside the bed, holding his jaw. "I go through excruciating lengths to see you and you abuse me!" he said in fake hurt, though I was positive he wasn't feeling fabulous at that moment.

"What did you expect?" I drawled, rubbing my eyes.

He smirked that devilish Scottish grin and climbed up on to the bed. "I expected it something like this," he said, staring straight into my eyes. He pushed lightly against y shoulders and I resisted. He pursed his lips in frustration and shoved me so I would actually fall back onto the bed.

"This isn't romantic," I complained.

"Sure it is," he said with a chuckle. "You're just making it hard."

"Fine," I said.

"Good, now let me finish my plan."

"Knock your socks off."

"Roll over and pretend to be asleep!" he said.

"Ooh, how dominate of you," I taunted as I complied. Frankly, this was turning me on. Riled up gryffindors. You can't get more sexy than that.

I felt his slight stubble by my neck as he whispered my name repeatedly in my ear slowly. His fingers slowly pulled the covers down. His lips tickled the back of my neck and shoulders. "Time to wake up," he said. "Now roll over," he commanded in an extra low voice.

"I take orders from no one," I shouted into my pillow.

"Not even me," he growled in a deep sexy voice as he laid kisses all around my neck.

"Not even."

"Fine," he said with a devilish smirk that I knew was there without even seeing. Suddenly I felt him lift away from me and we couldn't have that now could we?

So I whipped around, ready to tackled him but instead I found him waiting for me with that fucking cheeky grin. "I win," he enunciated and leaned down to kiss me passionately.

I should have been content with that right? But no. No way was I going to be submissive to Oliver Wood. I shoved him back and then tackled him. However, in my enthusiasm, we went right off the bed onto the floor.

"Oof!" Oliver grunted as he hit the carpet. "Damn Morgana. I try to be romantic and you abuse me! I am beginning to see a pattern."

"I win," I said triumphantly.

"Not on my watch," he said licking his lips.

"Prove it," I challenged.

He growled, and tackled me again. We began to wrestle about my hotel room, kissing passionately and fighting for pointless dominance. During a period where I was on top, I asked. "How on earth did you get in here anyway? The security is quite tight last I checked."

We wrestled a bit and the next thing I know, he was on top saying, "Well I saw your roommates, James and Kent, leave. They left the door unlocked." He finished with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh you don't disapprove? Two of the hottest men sleeping in the same room as me."

"My only comfort is that they can't be as good as me," he said trying to finish with a nice one-liner.

I couldn't have that. "They weren't but they did have quite a good run."

"What!"

I took this opportunity to push him beneath me. I leaned down towards him. "No worries, you are my favorite."

"Better be," he growled and I grinned just before he claimed my lips in a fully passionate kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Morgana!" it was Adrian. "Are you okay? What is going on in there?"

"Nothing!" I shouted.

"You know the coach has a no-one-night-stand the day of the fucking game!"

"What the fuck do you want?" I hollered as Oliver was holding back his chuckles beneath me.

"Game time, bitch! We need to get to the stadium ASAP! Warm ups! Internviews! You know the drill!"

"I'll be out in a second!"

"No way are you sticking me straight while you go for another round! I am serious Morgana!"

"Fuck Adrian!" I shouted. God damn he was annoying. He knew me too well. "I have to get some fucking trousers on!"

"Well, hurry up!"

Oliver finally just laughed at me while I struggled to find my bag with my gear and some trousers to put on over my underwear. "Oh as if you have everything together," I snarled as I jumped into some jeans.

"Hey," I turned around and there he was standing over me looking so devilishly handsome. "Just focus on winning your game . . .babycakes."

For a moment I was feeling weak in the knees from his sincerity then I went completely rigid. "Babycakes? Excuse me?"

Oliver just grinned boyishly and snickered then kissed me. I knew he did it just to see what I would do and normally I would have reprimanded him for it but his kisses were oh so good. "Morgana!" Adrian shouted, banging on my door. "Hurry up!"

I broke away and shouted, "Coming!"

I turned back to Oliver. "Go to your game, I'll show myself out."

With a quick kiss and a hug, I whispered to him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I dashed to the door and met a very frustrated Adrian. The two off us took off to the stadium (which you could not aparate to for security reasons) and I reflected briefly on just how lucky I was. I wouldn't have left so quickly if I knew Oliver was going to find the letter from my parents on the desk however.

As I was suiting up for the game, my brother called my name. "Morgana," he said walking into the locker room. "How are you?"

"Nervous like a virgin," I replied.

"Have you seen Oliver?"

"Yes." No sense in beating around the bush right?

"What exactly happened?" he asked, trying to remain calm and sat down on the bench.

"After that party at the Malfoy Manor I told you about, I passed out and woke up in Ginny Weasley's apartment."

"Weasley?" Graham said his eyes nearly popping out his head.

"Yeah and she is the one in that secret relationship with Draco."

"Is she cute?"

"No, looks like her brothers but back to my story. We are back where we left off I suppose. However, he hasn't called it off with Katie, and our parents still don't know. I just got a letter from our parents about a ball next week. I am afraid it's going to turn into an engagement party but if Draco doesn't keep up his end of the deal it is going to be hell. Though the weirdest fucking thing I found out, is that Katie Bell still has feelings for you! She originally wanted to marry George Weasley for security but he broke it off, now she roped in Oliver and –"

"Whoa," Graham said, holding up both hands. "Katie still has what?"

I scowled at him. "You were writing letters to her for YEARS Graham. And I didn't know?"

He laughed nervously. "Oh . . .those."

"Fuck Graham!" I shouted. "What were you thinking. You know because of that I am technically a home-wrecker."

"Look Morgana, it isn't like that!"

"Fuck it isn't."

He jumped up and put his hands on my shoulders. "Calm down. You are about to go play against the Holland National team. You have to calm down. I will take of it, I promise. You know the last thing I want is –" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. I saw guilt on my brother's face and that was phenomena in itself. So much so that I was speechless. The last thing I heard him say was I'll take care of it. Then I was promptly thrust into the game after the name MONTAGUE was called.

We beat Holland. Those pussies. However they made it into this tournament is beyond me. I mean honestly, I took their chasers off their brooms like darts. It was ridiculously easy. Marcus and Adrian slaughtered their keeper. Luke made their seeker look like a blind man.

Anyway so we, victories came out of the locker rooms, greeted by hords of media all who were begging for interviews. Alex protected me from them like a body guard and Adrian, still high on the victory ( a high he needed so he didn't kill himself from depression) took all the questions. I broke away from the group and found myself begin lead under the seats quickly by someone.

I realized who it was and said sternly, "Oliver! Fuck didn't you have somewhere else to be?"

He half-grinned at me. He had showered and he smelled nice. "What place would be better than with you?" something was on his mind. I could tell by his tone. Oh god. I was quickly wondering what the fuck was coming to obliterate my cloud 9.

"What's wrong?"

"What's this?" he whipped out the letter from my parents and I felt him getting rash. "You're still engaged to that bastard?"

"Last I checked you hadn't broken it off with Bell."

"Morgana Montague! Where are you?" it was my mother's shrill voice shouting.

"I have no reason too yet," he hissed.

"You think I have more?"

"You don't want to marry him!"

"Do you _want _to marry Katie? Playing the two of us are you?"

"It isn't like that, Morgana!" he protested, getting quick riled up, in a bad way this time.

"Then what is it like? Draco said he would call of the engagement or else I would expose him with something I can't tell you about. Of course, perhaps you have just been shitting me all along and do in fact want to marry Katie Bell, which leaves me no reason not to marry Draco or take off to the States."

"Morgana Montague!"

I wasn't done with my rant though, so I went on to try and get as many words as possible into my next sentence. "Don't even think of asking me to skimp on this event. I am in deep shit here Oliver and you have done very little to help so don't even try to make me seem like a bad guy for committing myself to going to this fucking thing. I am so fucking nervous and worried that I could pop a vein at any moment! Adrian is about ready to throw himself off a fucking bridge after what his parents said to him before the game, Graham is keeping secrets like a politician as well as trying to figure out what the fuck Bell wants from him, I am going nuts, Derek is trying to keep us all sane, keep me sane, Terrence is doing his best to help but he his lying through is teeth 24/7, who knows what is going on with Alex or Charlie but they know about are predicaments and," I took a deep breathe, "I am overreacting."

"Morgana Montague! Where are you, girl!"

I left him cold under the bleachers while I ran to meet up with my parents and guess who, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. "Fabulous game, Miss Montague," Lucius said, taking my hand as though to kiss it but I pulled away.

"I am quite sweaty, you might want to wait on that."

"Quite right," he said, leering at me. God he was gross. Like a pervert leech or something.

I felt Oliver's eyes siring into my back as I walked away. I realized that with him and me it was all hopscotch. Jumping back and forth from state to state. Roll the dice to see if you will still be in love in the afternoon or if you will be jumping to pick up the shambles of your heart by 5. This is all just hopscotch. A game little kids play to teach them to balance and move without full support. I have done that most of my life and here I am doing it again. I just didn't realize it until now because, I was hopping this time it was different with Oliver. But no, I was wrong. This is the same old game even if the problems and desires were a bit different. It is all just hopscotch.

Author's Note: sorry this chapter took me a while. Anyway, I really appreciate feedback! Requests, comments or questions are all welcomed! See you all in the next chapter.


	9. Rickety Bridge

Disclaimer: you know the drill....

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback! Let me just say, no relief for those worrying about what oliver is thinking, just yet. Next chapter I promise. The build up is on though. Also, at the end of the chapter is a pitch for a new story and feedback would be great!

Chapter Nine: Rickety Bridge

I was laying on my bed two days before the game against Sweden when Adrian came knocking at my door. Richard and Luke had left to go get smashed at some pub leaving me alone. No word from Oliver for a few days. I was mad a him no doubt, he was being insensitive, but I was also being a hypocrite. I knew he didn't understand but still that didn't console me.

"Hey," Adrian said dully and flopped down beside me.

"How was dinner with your parents?" I asked sitting up.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "I can't do this Morgana. I just can't. They know I am hiding something and I just went through a complete meal of 'so is it this... or is it that...' oh my god I think I am going to die."

"You won't die, Adrian. You will get through this tournament."

"No I can't, Morgana," he said, covering his face with his hands.

"Yes you can."

"No I can't," he shouted, slamming his fists on the bed.

"You were in the closet for sixteen years what is three weeks?"

"You should understand," he said looking at me. "Doesn't it hurt to lie about Oliver Wood being in your life. It does! I know it does because lying about who I am hurts me so badly."

"Calm down, Adrian. It will be all right."

"Really Morgana? Because frankly, I see know way this is going to work out. Ever."

I was struck for a few moments. A snarky grin spread across my face. "Then let us revile in the ashes." Sure, it was a temporary fix. We both were well aware that bad shit one of these days we would be buried beneath the landslide of bad shit but until then, we could have a good time.

But to my surprise, Adrian didn't immediately accept the offer to go out drinking. "I am not in the mood, Morgana. More lying and playing it straight?"

Suddenly an idea hit me. I am such a genius. An evil genius. "You know, Adrian," I said silkily. "There is that ball next week."

"Don't remind me," he said burying his face in his hands. "There is nothing that says Adrian Pucey has to show up."

"What are you getting at?" he said peaking at me through his fingers.

"You also know how extremely helpful it would be to me to have another girl around to whisk away Draco."

"You can't be serious," he said dropping his hands. I shrugged and my smirk widened. "Morgana you are genius!" he screamed and wrapped his arms around me so tightly that I thought I might not be able to breathe.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Let's go!" he said, suddenly in a much better mood. "Should we tell the guys about the plan?"

I thought for a moment. "Personally I think it would be hilarious seeing who would go for _Adriana_." Oh god this ball was going to be priceless.

Anyway so I got Adrian out of the inn and we barhopped for about three hours. As the two of us got a bit of liquor in us, the conversation began to flow easier. "I don't know what I would do without you guys," Adrian said during a white russian at our first destination. "For slytherins, we turned out surprisingly unjudgemental."

"I disagree," I said, sipping a martini. "Slytherins stick to their own. If it was Harry Potter that turned out gay then that would be a different story."

"He does have a cute arse."

"Bad image!" I swatted him in the arm. "Fucking boy wonder is not something I want to imagine you doing."

"Just a thought."

At our third destination he brought up the topic of Mr. Wood. "So how are things with you and Oliver?"

"Bloody wretched," I grumbled after my second Guinness. "He seems to blame me for all the shit going on with Malfoy and yet he doesn't even break up with Bell."

"Are you serious?"

"Fuck and he doesn't seem to realize that Ms. Bell still has the hots for my brother."

"You've got to be shitting me, after all these years? Her and Graham?"

"Still going strong apparently. You know they were writing to one another for about a year since he first moved in."

Adrian nearly spit out his drink.

Later we arrived at a bar and just after we ordered our first drinks, someone shouted my name. "Morgan! Morgana Montague!" I turned around and found a woman walking towards me. After a moment I recognize her.

"Xan! What are you doing here?" a bit of background information. Alexandra "Xan" Marlow was a third year when I left Hogwarts. She had been my little prodigy since her first year. I gave her advice on how to survive in slytherin house an she became one of the people in Draco Malfoy's posse. You didn't think that bleach head hung around solely with stupid people did you? Xan was a fast-talking, quick-witted slytherin girl whom I hadn't heard from or frankly, thought about that much since I left.

"Looking to see who makes it the finals," she said, a smirk stretching across her face. She was letting me know there was another reason she was here. "And you?"

"Playing and other business," I added a smirk of my own, indicating the same.

We chatted for a bit but Adrian and I didn't stay too long. It was a strange encounter and I had to say , I was quite proud of how she turned out, not that I know the details or anything.

About an hour later, we found ourselves walking around the streets near Oliver's flat, pure coincidence by the way. "So Adrian," I began. "What is up with Marcus?"

"Same as us," he said, cracking his neck. He was a bit woosey. "His parents see marriage in his near future. What is up with this marriage thing?" he thought out loud. "Honestly, it is like they don't care who you are married to so long as you are all married."

"It is about alliance. Their marriages were alliances and they had love on the side, you know that. They believe that is our destiny as well."

"When you put it that way, I wonder why it can't work."

I glared at him, "Because Adrian, it is a pain in the ass to carry on such a politically correct facade."

"Gotcha."

I was about to continue when I saw someone running in the distant fog, running towards us. "Yo Adrian, who is that?"

"Huh?" he turned. "I can barely walk straight and you think I can tell?"

Whoever it was got closer and closer, never slowing down. Suddenly they got close enough for me to make out their face. "Katie Bell?" I said aloud. By then it was too late, she was angry, about something and just tackled me. Yes, right then and there, tackled me to the ground and started to beat the shit out of me.

"Fuck!" Adrian screamed. I knew he was a bit too drunk to do anything so once again, saving my ass was up to me.

It wasn't as if I was in the best position to defend myself either. She was basically laying on top of me and punching/slapping. I brought my knee up with all my might and I heard her choke out in pain. "Bitch," she cried and hit me right across the face. I grabbed her wrist and with all my might twisted it. She screamed in pain and I finally got a good shot of my own, busting her lip.

She is quite vigilant, I can't deny that. She socked me very good and threw me under her again. She got a bunch of really good slaps, claws, ripped closes, yanked my hair and threw some good punches in before I finally got the upper hand. At this point Adrian knew he couldn't help so I think he was just cheering me on and doing what he could.

She fought against me and I gripped her blond hair, ripping it so hard that she had no choice to move with it. When I got on top, one hand was tangled in her hair and I used the other smash her face as hard as I could, I kind of missed, and got her jaw, snapping her head the side. Adrian jumped in just then and pushed something on her neck and she passed out. I looked up at him. "Impressive." I saw the pained expression on his face. "Look like hell, don't I?"

"How is it that you are still conscious?" he asked.

Huh, with that expression it makes me wonder. I slowly raised fingers to my face and scalp. Sticky, I looked at my fingers, they were covered in red. Thank god I am not squeamish. Pulling together all my might, I stood up, god this was painful. Like an accordion being stretched out. "Are we just going to leave her here?" Adrian asked.

"I wish, but come on, let's just take her back to Oliver's." I wasn't exactly thrilled at this conclusion but I wasn't about to sink to her level an leave her on the sidewalk. I bent down and slung one of her arms over my shoulder while Adrian got the other and the two of us slowly made our way to Oliver's flat.

During the walk, Adrian seemed to sober up quite a bit was not happy at all with all the shit I go through because of that bastard Oliver. We approached his flat and I banged on the door. I felt my strength leaving me. The door opened and Oliver stepped out. Shock and horror melted on his face. "Wh-what happened?"

"Your girlfriend bloody well attacked me," I said with a sneer. "Again."

"Morgana," he said softly, reached at towards me.

"Don't touch her," Adrian said, slapping his hand away. "Just take your fucking girlfriend."

"Come on, you need to clean yourself up, Morgana. You're bleeding everywhere."

"Like you care about her," Adrian snapped, getting very defensive of me. As though the alcohol didn't impair his judgement or consciousness at all. "You probably told her to go after Morgana."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've heard about you, you two timing bastard!" Adrian said. Fuck, I thought to myself. So much for that like confidentiality in our conversations and confessions. I never asked for it but still.

"Chill Adrian," I said/groaned, handing off Katie to Oliver. "Can I clean myself up in your bathroom?" I asked Oliver.

"Y-y-yes," he stuttered.

"Thanks," I said. As I walked through his apartment I unintentionally left drops of blood on the carpet. I closed the bathroom door slightly and grabbed some toilet paper. As I cleaned the blood off my face, I listened intently to Adrian and Oliver in the living room.

"You should keep your girlfriend on a better leash," Adrian said coldly after Oliver placed Katie in their room.

"Look, man," Oliver said, turning to Adrian with a bit of a pained expression. "I really don't know you at all other than by reputation, okay? My girlfriend has just been –"

That set Adrian off, to my surprise. "You are such an ass. I know you by reputation and hear say enough to write a fucking biography. I have never liked the fact that the one thing standing in Morgana's way in so many ways is you. There are so many guys out there who she could be so happy with but instead she loves you. She goes through a lot of pain because of that and you claim you love her as well but yet, you still don't call her your girlfriend."

"Look," Oliver said, getting defensive. "She isn't exactly being honest here –"

"You know understand," Adrian said, stepping closer to the taller man, "she is from a slytherin legacy, like me, like Marcus Flint, like Derek Bole, like Terrence Higgs and like Graham Montague. She has to dance in circles naturally, then an ass like you comes along and jerks her around because you yourself are insecure." Oliver opened his mouth but Adrian cut him off again. "After seeing you for myself, I can safely say there is no way she will ever be happy with you. I won't allow her to be so fucking masochistic in still feeling for you. She belongs with someone who has been there for her. Someone that is not you."

"If I may ask, who do you have in mind?" Oliver said through clenched teeth.

"So you can hunt them down? Go ahead, any one of them would butcher you just for your name. Morgana deserves to be with people like Derek Bole. He has loved her for so long and taken care of her. Who do you think it is that has looked out for her this whole trip? People like Alexander Petersen. Who do you think helped make her one of the best beaters in the world? Who do you think looks out for her and lets the opposing team make mince meat out of himself so she may continue to play? She is too good for you and your games."

That struck a chord with me. Not the Oliver thing but how Adrian mentioned what Alex did. I thought back to all the games and I realized it was accurate. Every game that Alex had gotten hurt in (quite a few) I had been the primary target. Why hadn't realized it before? Moreover, why did it make me so mad to know that Alex was protecting me? I wiped the last bit of blood off my face and exited the bathroom.

"Come on, Adrian," I snarled. "We have a game tomorrow." We actually did, against Russia.

"Yeah, let's go," he said shooting Oliver one last glare. I didn't bother to look at either of them.

The next day was a nightmare. Not other way to describe it. I discovered upon waking that the headline in the newspapers was _A Montague-Malfoy Engagement! Is one of the best beaters in the world settling down?_ I was in a bloody rage upon reading that and it was Derek who calmed me down and tried to help me focus on playing.

But as I warmed up, my mind swirled around what Adrian had said about Alex protecting me. It shouldn't have made me mad but it did. I was fucking furious and told Alex off for it. He didn't say a word in reply or denial simply said play the game.

The game itself was a nightmare. Russian chasers are fast and their beaters are good. It wasn't long before the team realized I was their primary target. The chasers' plays would swirl around me and I would nearly be knocked off my broom by my own team. About a half an hour in, I was chasing after a bludger and knocked off my broom by Egorov, their best beater.

Gasps went through the crowd as I tumbled down, if I remember correctly. I landed in the mud on my side. Lying there, the goo making a home for itself in my hair, I thought about who was in the crowd. My family (as much as they pissed me off), Graham, Sophia, Terrence, Derek, the Malfoys and thousands of fans. As much as that headline pissed me off was I going to let tomorrow's read _Will Marriage Make Her Lose Her Touch?_ No, I wasn't weak, I wasn't going to let these Russian bastards wreck what I had worked so hard to achieve. If they wanted to play a rough game by god they would get a rough game.

I mounted my broom and took to the air. The crowd when crazy and with pure anger being burned for fuel, I called a play to Alex. We dove straight in between their weaving chasers, catching them off guard. Egorov obviously hadn't seen me get back on my broom and Marcus was able to steal the quaffle. He muttered something and I don't need to be a linguist to figure out it meant something along the lines of "bitch".

From then on the game was ours. Luke pulled a fake and was able to make a fool of their seeker, Kerimovich. When we won the game, the crowd went wild as we all retreated to the locker rooms.

"Beautiful Morgana!" Richard said, picking me up and swinging me around.

Marcus embraced me tightly, "Did you see the look on Egorov's face. Priceless!"

We all congratulated eachother and on the way out, I walked up beside Alex. "Are you alright?" he asked in his thick accent.

"Fine," I answered. "I wanted to thank you Alex, for all you do for me." That thank-you came so easily even I was surprised.

He looked down at me. "Anyvone who hurts you, vill ans'er to me." I gave him a smile in reply. Something I hadn't done in a while.

As we walked across the field towards the exit, the team and I encountered a nasal insult. "Vell, her' comz Montague and h'r team ov bodyguards." We looked to see Egorov leading his team of tall brute Russians.

"You're such a sore loser Egorov," I said looking him straight in the eyes. "After six years I thought you would have realized, we're better than you. No wonder your team is retiring you, you're losing your touch." I looked to the man next to him. "Kerimovich too." Behind them, I was surprised to see Oliver make his way down the stands towards us.

"You bitch," Egorov said, taking a threatening step towards me. "You think are so good."

"I'm one of the best for a reason," I retorted.

"You're so full of yourself," he sneered. "You'd be nothing without your team of lackeys following you everywhere."

"And what do you call those thugs standing behind you? Oh yes your _team_."

"You bitch. I hope Hungary kills you because then I could have the pleasure of pissing on your grave."

"Only after we are dead could you do that because you don't have enough balls to do anything to our faces."

Egorov's face twisted and suddenly he spat right in my face. In the world of quidditch that is a big insult. I mean this saliva was all over my face. "I hope I run into you one of these days Montague. I hope I run into you in a dark alley, late at night." Suddenly, he made a move to grab my breasts.

"Hey!" before I could defend myself, Alex had ripped Egorov's hand away and Marcus had punched him in the face. Adrian, Luke and Richard circled around me protectively.

Using his sleeve, Adrian wiped the spit off my face. "You bastard!" Derek said, coming up to the Russian out of seemingly nowhere with Graham. He punched Egorov in the stomach. "Don't you even think of getting near Morgana Montague again!"

"Don't you even touch my sister!" Graham screamed at him.

To my surprise, Draco Malfoy appeared on the scene. He grabbed Egorov's jaw and twisted it so hard that his whole body followed. "How dare you touch her," he gave the Russian and impressive right hook.

I ripped away from my three direct protectors and pushed my way toward Egorov. I kneed him in the crotch so hard he actually cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. I kicked him across the face and I believe I broke his nose. "You better think before you act next time, Egorov." I hissed. "Or who knows what will happen."

I looked around to see if I could spot Oliver, if he was still in the stands or something but I couldn't see him. Fuck, I thought to myself. As painful as it was, I figured I had to start worrying about my own skin after that Headline in the Daily Prophet. I was driving myself insane trying to convince myself Oliver and my feelings for him were stable. Love is by its nature unstable and before I cross that rickety bridge, I had other problems to worry about. Though little did I know that Oliver was still in the stadium, threatening Egorov and his team.

Author's Note: Okay, confusing, right? But isn't that how relationships are? The next chapter, more shit goes down, it is the ball! Dum dum DUM!

Okay but I have an idea for my next story. Do you all remember Xan? The girl Morgana ran into? Well it is going to be about her life and times in slytherin house. She is apart of Draco's gang because I honestly don't think he ruled slytherin alone or with idiots like Crabbe and Goyle. A little info about her, she is a fast talking girl who knows a lot about everyone. She however, by pure accident gets involved with the boy wonder, Harry Potter. Sounds a bit like SBGK I know but I plan on making it different! A bit more saucy and much more detail than SBGK. Anyway, I don't know when I will get to start this, perhaps after TWDPF is done but just thought I would give my lovely reviewers a heads up!


	10. The GrownUp Girl

Disclaimer: You know this on guys.... I love you reviews!!!

Author's Note: So popular opinion tells me that people don't like Oliver right now. Good. You shouldn't. He is being a confusing ass. You should like Derek or Alex or somebody else more than him. But the great author has some tricks up her sleeve so just try to keep not liking Oliver and see where we go. Someone mentioned that they don't want Graham to still like Katie. That is a whole 'nother can of worms but let's go with the flow.

Chapter Ten: The Grown-Up Girl

So the day-or night I should say- of the ball arrived. I had literally spent the entire day switching Adrian's sex. He had become Adriana in between 10am and 6pm and I was quite proud of myself. Though I have no real talent with makeup I know how a girl should look. A plus is that Adrian does not now look like a whore which was something he was worried about.

Around 6, the guys came to my room, dressed in costumes. Very phantom of the opera-ish. I honestly did not know who was who. I just knew that Richard, Luke and Alex had demanded to tag along with Derek, Marcus, Terrence and myself. Graham was still hiding out, I had no idea if he would show up at the ball. All I knew at present was that I was staring at six guys who I could not recognize.

"May I escort the lady?" I recognized Derek's voice as he held his arm out to me. He was dressed in total glittery phantom of the opera get up and he looked like a fucking fruit. A sexy fruit but a fruit all the same.

"You may," I said taking his arm. "My counsin Adriana is meeting us downstairs," I said.

"I thought you didn't have any female cousins," I realized it was Marcus who spoke, behind me.

"I have one. I don't like her though," I faked a scowl, except they didn't know it was fake.

"I'll kep h'r away from you," it was Alex who said that one, I should have known, he is the only one who is about 6'6.

"Really?" I looked at the tall man of mystery who looked even more fruity than Derek.

"Ov courz."

"Thank you, Alex."

"Morgana!" someone screamed as we entered the lobby. I cried out in surprise as Adrian glued himself to me, perfectly playing the part of the annoying-female-cousin-who-is-going-to-get-some-ass. "You're gorgeous!" s(he) slapped me playfully. "I hate you!"

"Ugh," I groaned. "Hello Adriana."

"And who are these men?" he looked at them all seductively. I, knowing that it is really Adrian Pucey beneath all that makeup, refuse to call him a she. I introduced her and looked to Alex for support. He instantly offered her his arm and Adrian took it with a big smile. He is having way too much fun with this.

The ball was being held at my parents country house. Fuck. When I got there they had remodeled the place into like country castle. The last time I was here I was fifteen . . . did I miss something? "Is there a medieval theme or something?" Luke asked.

"I certainly hope so," I replied, "or else my parents are utterly bonkers."

We walked through the gates (technically doors but with this medieval theme they turned to gates) and found ourselves standing along a tall staircase overlooking the dance floor, food tables, basically the ballroom. Two horns blasted. Richard and Derek covered their ears. "Fuck!" they screamed simultaneously. I glanced over. Fucking house elves. They walked in front of us and blew their horns again. "The Lady Morgana Montague has arrived!" Don't I feel important. "Followed by the great quidditch players, Derek Bole! Marcus Flint! Alexander Petersen! Adrian Pucey!" I saw Adrian blanch but I gave him a look telling him to keep his cool. "Richard Kent! Luke James! And Terrence Higgs!"

"Where is Adrian?" Derek asked.

"Somewhere that you aren't, if you know what I mean," I replied.

"Oh . . . gotcha." I broke away from him as my parents approached and I believe he walked over to relay information to the guys.

"Morgana!" my mother embraced me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You look gorgeous. How kind of Derek to escort you."

"Yes," I said through my teeth. "He is extremely kind."

"Cute too," my mother said, discretely leaning over and staring at his backside. Sickening. "You enjoy yourself tonight dear," she said, looking at me. Now that was a loaded phrase. "We'll be watching." Well, at least she's being honest.

"Morgana!" Suddenly I was picked up about four feet off the ground and spun around. "How long has it been! You became a celebrity without even coming home for Christmas!" It was Damien. My unmarried older brother who was far to cared about me far to much to have been slytherin's former quidditch captain and a terror to Charlie Weasley.

"I am fine," I said trying to keep my cool.

He bent down to me, "Look are you really marrying Draco Malfoy?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Good, cause I saw the git and wondered how on earth my beautiful sister could love him."

"I don't love him, plain and simple."

"Then you won't be marrying him on my watch." He smiled at me before my brother Chris called to him. They were dressed in costume but I someone recognized him. Perhaps it has something to do with my brother Damien saying. "Bloody hell, after he married that bint he's had a stick up his ass." My brother walked away, the compassion falling away and he became Damien the ice prince once again.

Ugh, I had to find Draco before music started up. I walked as fast as I could in these heels (they were seemingly mandatory NOT my idea) which was surprisingly quick. However, I really wished masked men wouldn't look at me, know who I was and move aside. I wanted to have to push through them and complain. Fuck. The music started and if people know me well enough to part for my way, they most surely will ask me to dance.

Sure enough, once that thought was finished I saw a tall masked man, dressed in festive medieval gear coming towards. I ignored the fact that he was slightly cute and fled the other direction. I caught a glimpse of some bleach blond hair and was about to call his name when . . .I ran into someone and fell right on my ass.

"Fuck!" I cursed and prayed it wasn't someone important.

"Morgana!" the man hissed and knelt down beside me. "It's me! Graham."

I stared at him wide-eyed. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Look, lay off the fucks for a second. Mum and Dad figuratively dragged Sophia and I out of are hotel room. I've never made up more lies in a five minute period."

"Are you sure? I think the guys and I could challenge that."

"Well now it is like I was right there with you."

"So where is Sophia? What did you tell them?"

Graham took a deep breathe. "I told them, in short, that Sophia and I worked together, her boyfriend had just left her and I was comforting her my taking her to Worlds."

I covered my face with a hand but tried not to smear my makeup. "Do you know how bad that looks, fromwhat you just toldme?"

He winced behind the mask, "Pretty bad?"

"Very bad and where is Sophia."

"Um," he looked away. "That is kind of the problem. She ran outside, it was pressure she cried. Not said, cried. She won't speak to me."

I groaned. "And you want me to go do your dirty work?"

"It isn't dirty work . . ."

"Don't lie to yourself, Graham," I said irritably. "I'm going to have to clean up your mess and make her fee comfortable (and impossible task). But because I love you I am going," I got to my feet as I spoke. "And because I refuse to admit to myself I am being pushed around, I am taking Terrence with me."

I walked briskly away from my brother and towards the guys, all huddled together (that is how I recognized them). Why Terrence you might ask? Well, after a few weeks I had come to realize that Terrence was relatively the same Terrence, except grown up. You have seen how Marcus Flint grew up, imagine Terrence. He is the perfect adult slytherin (the realistic way not the stereotypical way, which means he is: protective, strong, determined and romantic in his own way) except I have noticed something that Sophia really needs. Someone who's fatherly. Terrence, my friends, is fatherly, as much as he might want to deny it. So I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"So we are going after Sophia why?" Terrence asked as we hustled outside, trying to be as discrete as possible.

"Because she is my brother's ex-fling, carrying his child and he guilted me into it."

My old compadre raised his eyebrows at me. "You? Morgana Montague? Guilt?"

My gaze didn't differ from my path as I replied, "Stranger things have happened."

"Not in my opinion."

I stopped and looked at him. Not in anger or anything, he was more of a focal point while realization and shock swept over me. I had changed. Dare I say it? I had . . . grown up. "Fuck!" I screamed, grabbing at my hair to circulate my emotions. "Jesus fucking Christ!" I stamped my feet like a child because I could not believe what time had done right under my nose. Marcus, Derek, Adrian, Graham . . . they had all grown up. I never "officially" thought I had as well, strange as that sounds. When Oliver came back into my life, I realized that I had been sucked back into the thinking I was still sixteen that _he _was still sixteen. Had those letters taught me nothing?

As strange as it sounds, despite everything (and as pissed as I was to have realized I have gotten older) I admitted to myself that I had been foolish. I was convinced my real world, the one in which I get into verbal spats with Russian celebrities and in which I am expected to uphold the family name, was not the same as my Oliver world. In that world, all that keeps us from being together is not our fault but because of our houses or the other people in our lives and we already knew each other inside and out. In the Oliver world I was sixteen. In the real world, I was out of Hogwarts. In my world . . . what about my world? Well, I didn't exactly have time to contemplate the who/what/when/where/why and how's of my world because Terrence was snapping his fingers in my face.

"Morgan! Morgana! Yoo-hoo!"

"What?" I snapped.

"Aren't we going to find that Sophia girl?"

"Oh yeah," I tried to get back on course. This is just great isn't it? I am perfectly confused and I get the joy of motivating someone who I honestly don't know that well. Motivating Adrian is tedious at times but I can do it because I have lived intimately with the bloke for six years (as in I have seen him naked, in a moving-about-the-house kind of way) and if you include Hogwarts years, I have been around the guy for about thirteen years. This girl however, I talked two for about five hours, tops. Only talked. Again I am grateful for skill inherited by Slytherin house.

Terrence and I found Sophia sitting by a gargoyle overlooking the garden crying her eyes out. I mean that in a realistic literal sense; Her makeup was puddling in her hands. "But she's pretty!" Terrence hissed in my ear.

"That is probably why Graham slept with her in the first place!" I whispered sharply in reply.

"Lucky bastard," I heard him mumble under his breath.

"Sophia," I called. She faced me and a look of utter embarrassment came over her features. She buried her face into her hands.

"Please go away."

"I can't do that," I said calmly sitting down next to her.

"Neither can I because-" I elbowed him in the balls before he could say something to make her feel worse. His eyes popped out and he remarkably enough was able to glare at me through the pain. "Because you're gorgeous," he finished the sentence an octave higher.

Sophia laughed. "Yeah right," her American accent was as thick as ever. She looked at me, raccoon eyes and all. "I don't know how you do it, Morgana. I mean, I have looked up to ever since you started playing for the Yanks. You are so powerful, so smart, so independent and you hang around the most gorgeous men without losing your composure. You are gorgeous yourself. That night I went to Graham's apartment I . . . never thought I would be coming face-to-face with you. My idol was his sister." She looked away and started to dry sob in between words. "Here I was telling you I was pregnant when all along since I found out I have been telling myself 'What would Morgana Montague do?'I -" She started sobbing and Terrence tried to hug her but I held him back. She needed to get this stuff out.

"I am only 20, Morgana. I have idolized you since I was in 3rd year and here I am. I thought I could make it work with Graham. I came here thinking that and then I realize I can't compete in your world. I just can't do it. Moreover I have honestly have nothing in common with the guy, Graham I mean. And you're -"

"Shut up," I said calmly but quickly. She abruptly complied and looked at me liked where-did-that-come-from-bitch? "You look up to me so much but you honestly know nothing about what made me the way I am. Here–"I was cut off by Terrence shoving a hand over my mouth and practically throwing me out of my spot beside her, taking it for himself.

"Morgana, no one cares. You had a couple of affairs with the same guy but let's move on. This is about Sophia and Sophia, let's elaborate more on how Graham is a prick and how you can deserve better."

She raised her raccoon eyes at him. "Are you being sarcastic or serious?"

He smirked a devilish slytherin smirk that made me want to puke at the time. "Serious as a heart-attack because, babe, Graham is a prick and there are much better British guys out there who find you sexy as hell." He winked. God even fucking Terrence has grown up. Here I thought he was fatherly and now he's hitting on a pregnant woman. Maybe I misread my signals?

"I'm pregnant," she said flatly, testing him rather harshly.

Terrence looked into her eyes and put a hand gently on her abdomen. "I love kids."

There we go! That's the Terrence I was sure was there. "I'll vouge for him on that," I said. She looked at me and smiled, as though my approval really meant something. "Graham isn't exactly ready for this kind of thing anyway."

I turned to walk away and she called after me, sounding much happier now that there was a hot man completely into her pregnant self, "Tell Graham I appreciate his support."

I reluctantly stopped and half-turned. "Honey, you might as well call yourself cursed because you have all of our support. From the Montague twins to Marcus Flint to Derek Bole. You might as well pack your fucking bags because you're not going anywhere for a while," I said as I walked away.

"My name is Terrence Higgs," I heard him suavely introduce himself and kiss her hand. "And you are?"

She giggled and replied, "Sophia Jenkins."

"Charmed. So Sophia, how do you like England?"

"I have been locked up in a hotel room."

"Well that just won't do."

"Are you saying there's something better?"

I turned around just as Terrence smiled, "There are things much better." Huh, who would have thought. Perhaps I was too quick to judge Terrence's sudden interest. Sure I hadn't seen the guy in a while but I knew a genuine smile when I saw one. Good for him. Now wasn't I on a train to self-discovery moments ago? Oh yes! Must get back to that.

But before I could, someone practically appeared in front of me. I jerked to a halt. It was a man, slightly taller than I, dressed in a fabulous costume(black silk, gold trim, the works) and cape with a mask. He extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked in a sexy voice I could not recognize. Strange because I usually can classify sexy voices based on, as lame as this sounds, how slytherin girls used to. That guy over there, don't know his name but he's sexy like Roger Davies, hm, no, Caspian Kroger (a slytherin three years ahead of me)!

When I didn't respond he asked again and the fact that I could pinpoint what the voice reminded me off was ticking me off. I was thinking of everyone who could possibly be at the party when I saw the man's chocolate brown eyes, I dropped it. "May I have this dance?" he asked again.

I listened to the music and recognized it as Moonlight Sonata. "Fuck no," I stated my thoughts aloud.

"Pardon me?" he said and stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"I refuse to dance to this song," I said simply. "Find another girl."

"But I insist, Ms. Montague. There is no other girl in the entire world I would rather dance with. I happen to know you dance very well."

I eyed him and silently wished the invitations had said women get to wear masks as well. "I don't even know your name but you know mine. That doesn't make me want to dance."

"Everyone knows the Morgana Montague, daughter of the house and if not for that, than for her amazing skills as a beater."

"Do you really think you're clever by not giving me your name?"

I felt him grin underneath his plain white mask. "Are names really necessary for a dance? And wouldn't you be a bit hypocritical to demand my name, when you dance with men in the States all the time?"

He had a point. Bastard. "Fine," I said curtly. I took his hand. "Let's go." He took the lead before I could and we walked to the ballroom floor. Thinking back to the whole worlds argument I had with myself. I began to feel insecure. Who had answered him? My sixteen year old self? Or that other self? When Oliver came back into my life months ago, did I suddenly start to see the world and romance as sixteen year old cynic? Or . . .what?

"Look at me," he commanded as we started dancing.

My head snapped to him in surprise if nothing else. "Don't you sir, dare command me of anything."

"Maybe that is what you want."

I glared at him before he spun me around. "Don't get too liberal or else I will leave you stranded on the dance floor."

"Oh really?" he said and the next move pulled me up against his chest.

"Reall– Draco!" I shouted when I finally spotted the blond bastard and was not going to let him avoid the most pressing issue. So I broke away from mister mystery and walked across the dance floor.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around. "Morgana!" he sounded surprised that I dare pick him out in a crowd. He bid his entourage goodbye and pulled me off the dance floor. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"What the fuck was with the fucking headline the other day!" asked harshly. Yes, fuck was the word of the night.

"Do you think I wanted it there?"

"I see no evidence to the contrary. Now where is your father, I believe he would love to know about his son's intimate relationship with a Weasley," I spat.

Draco grabbed my arm roughly. "Don't you dare."

"I dare to make your life a living hell if this marriage comes through."

He scowled. "I said I am working on it."

"Not hard or fast enough."

"Look, I confronted my father about the headline, we got into a bit of an argument and I said that I didn't want to marry you. Now my father is looking into proposing a replacement to your family or marrying my cousin to one of your two single brothers."

"Goody," I said sarcastically. "Who are you proposing?"

"Who do you want me to propose."

"I have seen it all, a Malfoy asking someone else's opinion and let my just say, you and your father are chauvinistic pricks."

"I know that. Now give me a name."

The name Oliver Wood was about to come out of my mouth. But I never did get a word in, "I have said, Derek Bole, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey or Oliver Wood."

"What!"

"I just through that in there for motivation for the others. My father knows that was all that name was for."

"Peachy," I said with a sour face.

"Now excuse me," he said trying to brush past but I grabbed is arm tightly.

"No, you explain to me what the fuck is going on with you and Ginny Weasley."

"I don't have to explain jack shit to you," he said sternly, trying to pull away.

"NO! Tell me what is going on with her!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I accidentally released his arm. Yes, accidentally.

Draco glared at the man standing behind me and I followed suit. It was Mystery Man. "Anyway," Draco said with a sneer. "My situation with Ginny is complicated. Don't you dare go judging me when I know from sources that you have a similar complex relationship."

"Oh bugger off," I said. "My relationship really isn't all the fucking complex and that has nothing to do with you."

"Oh yeah, like you haven't been pushing Bole away since forever."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You should be kissing my feet that I suggested you marry the bloke instead of me."

I kicked him in the shins and the heel of my shoe left a mark. "Prick," I growled. Before anything else could take place, I was whisked away by Mystery Man back to the dance floor.

"Is that why you broke away? To fight with another man?" his voice gave me shivers up and down my spine. I was excited and angry about that fact.

"I was hoping to get somewhere with him but evidently, you can't talk to twenty-year-old chauvinistic bastards and make progress."

"You knew that before you sought him out."

I actually I did now, didn't I? Sure the thing with Ginny was a bit of a surprise (again) but . . . I didn't have to be a genius to know that my efforts would be half-wasted. So why had I bothered then? Because I'm a girl . . . a grown up girl. I hate how that sounds. So, like a true slytherin, I changed the subject.

"How do you know what I knew when I approached him?" I raised a suspicious eyebrow.

He bend his head and whispered into my ear. "I could see it in your eyes." His hot breath tingled my ears and neck. I liked it so much that I just had to break away.

"Enough dancing," I said quickly ripping myself away from Mystery Man and walking swiftly off the dance floor. At least one thing had been established in my world, I could not stand being with someone that gave me butterflies in my stomach. Whoa! did I just say butterflies? No! I meant that prat! He doesn't even tell me his fucking name and I let him spin me and twirl me and make me feel good? Like I'm special or something?

I stopped. I realized just how silly I sounded. So I turned on my heel and walked right back to Mystery Man. Who was watching me and standing still amongst all the dancing couples as though he knew I would come back to him. "Couldn't resist my charms?" he purred into my ear as we resumed dancing.

I should have remembered a tone like that. A comment like that. I should have registered it as a cocky Marcus Flint or a seductive Warrington but no. I had no memory of this voice, no, not the voice as much as the feeling the voice evoked from me. I found myself saying, "Why not?"

We danced and it felt as though I was being sucked into a dream. "You're Morgana Montague. I thought you made it clear to anyone and everyone that you are not someone to be charmed."

I didn't get a change to respond because I felt myself plucked from Mystery Man's arms and facing Marcus Flint. "Morgana, I'm getting out of here. Do you want to come? I'll buy you a drink."

"Where's Adriana?" I asked, suddenly remembering my roommate-turned-drag-queen was out on the floor somewhere.

Marcus thought for a moment. "She ran off with the French Ambassador's son I think." I choked down a laugh. He mistook it for surprise at the French. "Yeah, I didn't know they were here either." Go Adrian. He has so much sexually pent up frustration that a Frenchman would be good for him. "So are you coming?" Marcus asked.

"Oh um," I wanted to leave earlier. Desperately so but with the knowledge that I would be leaving a dream world and into the muckymucky that was the real world or Oliver world or my world or whatever, I declined.

"Suit yourself," Marcus said and slipped through the crowd to find an escape. I briefly wondered what it would be like to be married to the bloke for all time. Ew. I shivered.

Turning around, expecting to see Mystery Man waiting for me, I was surprised to find that he was gone. I can't say I wasn't fazed. The feeling I got knowing he was waiting for me when I turned around was . . . nice if nothing else. But I shrugged of disappointment and left the ballroom in search of my old room. A drag down memory lane just wouldn't be complete without such a gut wrenching event.

I narrowly escaped my mother and went up to the staircase. My parents had changed the front, ballroom area for parties since I left, Graham had told me about it during his seventh year. The halls were the same and as I walked them, I found myself being drowned in a sense of . . . well let me put it this way. Much in the way I felt my ghosts would still be running around Diagon alley, I felt them here as well. I could practically hear the echo of my small five-year-old shoes as I chased after Graham and then he in return, chased me. I nearly felt every tackle Graham had done to me just to make it so I could not get back to sleep on Sunday morning. The echos of my mother shouting at my brothers and I for looking like heathens and the personal scolds on my every choice. But the ghosts were not all bad. I opened the door to my old room and could practically see, Graham and I huddled under my blankets-turned-tents teasing eachother about all that we've done and all we'll do in the next year at school. That tradition started when we were oh, twelve, just out of our first year and Graham was utterly mortified at the fact that he had been caught naked in the girls showers by other girls. Hey, he was eleven, cut him some slack.

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. Dust covered everything. My walls, unlike Graham's were not littered in photos or posters but are plain, with only a mirror and some old to-do notes I pasted up in order not to forget the tasks. Books and photo albums previous overflowed from Graham's room next door had been taken and piled into the corner. Just like they were whenever I reentered this room after a year at school.

I suddenly felt eyes upon me and turned to find Mystery Man in the doorway. To say the least, I was not happy on having someone, anyone, intrude on this private memoir of mine. "Excuse me?" I said sharply. I stood up and walked over to him. "Have you ever heard of manners?" I found it surprisingly hard to insult, yell at or intimidate someone whose face you could not see. "First you walk out on me on the dance floor then you show up mysteriously at my room?" My voice was cold and calm as I spoke these words though frustration was bubbling up inside of me.

"You've done much worse. Why shouldn't I?"

I scowled at him. He had a point and it angered me. I like all former slytherins hate to be proved wrong and hate to be trapped into a corner. He had done this and I had no response. Worst of all, I had no idea who it was.

"Well now that you have gotten what you wanted," I said, trying to push past him, "why don't you run along and brag to your buddies that you got the famous quidditch player speechless. I hope all that hard research into who I am was worth it."

I never did get all the way past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his chest. "You're worth the world," he whispered into my ear.

I jerked away, my mind had quickly taken over my heart was struggling to make this dream-like scenario as down to earth as possible. "Look here, pervert! I don't know who the fuck you are but cheap poetic sayings that only cost a nickel will get you nowhere."

"I happen to know you like mystery. In fact, I happen to know you love it. You feed on it. You get a high off secrets, lies, deception and–"

"I like whatever works," I said cutting him off. Was this the ghost of Morgana Montague past? Because this person was deadly accurate. Wait . . . if it is a ghost of former me, does it mean I'm a lesbian? Or does it mean the former me was incredibly masculine? Bloody hell, wait til Graham hears about this one.

"Are you sure," he said, advancing towards me until I was pressed up against the wall.

"Positive," I said, maintaining my facade of confidence. In truth, this person had me week in the knees.

He pressed up against me and whispered in my ear, "You seem so strong yet you quiver at my touch."

"I don't quiver!" he ran his fingers down my side and I was caught red handed. "Ookay, maybe I do. What does that prove?"

"That you want me." His lips (no boobs, Mystery Man is officially a man) hovered above mine.

"It only proves that my body wants you, not my mind or soul." Oh good comeback, Montague!

He smirked beneath his mask which I was silently begging him to take off. "Then explain to me why you cared that I walked away? You know it was more than physical attraction."

"You really are a psycho you know that," I had one desperate last attempt to make this dream something I could hold, feel and break instead of what it was, something that floated, surrounded and drugged me.

"That is just what you tell yourself to help you sleep at night."

"We all have our bad habits." Shit my voice was getting husky. Of all the times, of all the Mystery Men in the world . . . why the one who was so literal about the term?

"Care to indulge in something you know you want?" I nodded. "Close your eyes." When I didn't do it he repeated himself. I let myself go and I did as he commanded. "Keep them closed." I felt him remove his mask, drop it to the floor and replace his hands on both sides of me. His lips were barely a millimeter away from mine. I wanted to lunge out but I couldn't, my word bound me.

"Now say my name," he whispered.

"But I don't even know who you –" His lips captured mine in possibly the most powerful, passionate kiss I have yet experienced. It was intoxicating. I was in limbo. I was dazed and far far gone. I , for the first time in my life, completely let go. I let myself be absorbed by all he was doing and all Mystery Man had done to me.

When he broke away, I had not time to even regain my thoughts but somehow I was able to speak. Without opening my eyes or even stringing a rational thought together, I whispered, "Oliver."

My lips were once again devoured and I still did not open my eyes. I wanted to run my finger through his hair but he pinned my hands above my head. I continued to kiss him and wrapped my legs around his and climbed up to his hips.

But as quickly as I was consumed, I was left cold. I slid down the floor and watching Mystery Man running down the corridor. His mask was lying next to me, used and forgotten. Since I felt like I had just been hit by a bus, I didn't actually try to figure out what Mystery Man's hair was like.

"Fuck," I muttered to myself. I ran my fingers through my hair, hoping Adrian wouldn't kill me for messing his hard work up. I had not only messed up a totally hot thing with whoever Mystery Man was but I also was plunged into the bottomless pit of Oliver-dom. The bloke haunted me, even in the throws of passion. What the fuck was I going to do?

"Morgana?" I looked up to see a very disheveled Adrian walking towards me. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to you?" I asked, covering up my confusion and the pain in my heart.

"I just fucked a Frenchman. You?"

"Nothing. Just a drag down memory lane."

Adrian looked into my old room and then back to me. "As hard as rough as memory lane is, I don't think it can smear you lipstick that much."

Fuck, Mr. Know-it-all-gay-sex-guru, though you didn't really need to be gay to figure the fact about my lipstick out. "Encountered a mystery man of my own."

"Well, I don't know if I would call the French Ambassador's son a _mystery_ after what I did to him." He offered me a hand and he helped me to my feet.

"Do elaborate."

"Well, Ms. Sex-deprived, try not to get jealous but –"

"The image of you being screwed up the ass does not make me jealous." He hit me in the arm, hard. "Okay, sorry, sorry. Do share."

"Anyway," Adrian continued his story and the two of us, both clad in dresses, smeared makeup and disheveled hair, walked down the corridor. The realizations I had reached that night, the insecurities I had uncovered followed me like a shadow and were so close over my head that they lived in the corner of my every thought. But listening to Adrian's story of the dirty French ambassador's secretly gay son, made me feel a teeny bit better.

Author's Note: So who was the Mystery Man? You decide! Please, I LOVE feedback!!! I know I left you all a bit deprived but I love you all and it will get better for our poor heroine! I have to give compliments to my friend Sven who inserted Adrian's cross-dressing/gay dialogue for this chapter. Anyway, look forward to hearing from you all and see you in the next chapter!


	11. Black and White World part 1

Disclaimer: Nahnahahanah.... you know this one.

Author's Note: So many of you are probably on the edge of your seat, wondering who Mystery Man was.... I won't tell you here. I have to say though, I REALLY appreciate all the feedback, you guys are great. I am so glad people appreciate the character development and someone even picked up on the clues I dropped! I also appreciate the compliment from the person who said I was the "best fucking writer" that really made my day. Anyway thank you guys so much and here is the next chapter!

Chapter Eleven: Black and White World (part 1)

I should have gotten shit faced last night. But I didn't. I should have partied with the blokes to celebrate how close we are to being world champions. But I didn't. I should have not gotten up early and walked across town. But I did. Here I was on Oliver Wood's stoop feeling like a fool but I had to know, was he Mystery Man or did I lose a really hot guy two nights ago.

"Oliver!" I shouted as I knocked on the door. "Oliver, I need to talk to you!" I peered inside. Was it just me or did it look like someone had just moved out? "Oliver!"

"Just go away, Morgan. I can't see you right now."

"Fuck, I don't care!" I shouted. "You're driving me insane! I need you, you prick!"

I hear a faint, "I know," from behind the door but that was it. I slammed my fist against the door angrily and walked away. This must be karma. I resolved to save my anger for Sweden.

When I got back to the inn, Derek was sitting in the lobby. "Morgana," he said standing up and walking towards me. I brushed past him harshly. "Not now, Derek," I growled.

I burst into my room, hoping, no, expecting to be alone but I wasn't. Luke was sitting on the bed and nearly jumped two feet into the air as I slammed the door shut. "What's wrong with you, Morgana?"

I sneered at him. I expected that to be all, for the American to shut up but, strangely enough, he didn't. "What's up, Morgana? Come on, you can tell me."

I glared at him, "You would not understand, Luke. Trust me."

He grinned and like a man said, "Try me."

I flopped down on the bed, exhausted from my morning "walk". "Hypothetically, let's say you had a . . .crush on someone recently, when we were previously, six years ago, in a heated secret relationship and you left them unexpectedly six years ago, thinking you would never see them again when suddenly this crush develops and–"

"Morgana, take a breath!"if Luke hadn't said that, I probably would have rambled until I was blue in the face.

"Well, I know that there has to be much more to this than what you are telling me."

"Much," I answered.

"But I won't hold that against you," he continued as though I had said nothing. "So, how do you feel about this guy now?"

I paused to think. How did I feel. I knew that Oliver was driving me crazy but it that really a feeling? Did I love him? I believe I did but . . . oh bugger, I just realized I had forgotten . . "Luke, fast, what is the definition of love?"

"Huh?" he seemed caught by surprise. "Well I am not the _best_ person to be asking this to–"

"Just give me a fucking definition!"

"Love comes in many forms Morgana, okay? I believed with my last girlfriend, you know the one that broke up with me when I became extremely famous and a full time player, that what we had couldn't have been love. Everything felt wrong and nothing between us seemed to remind me of the fairytale love. But when she broke up with me, do you remember how depressed I was? I moped, I cried, I watched muggle television and sat in cafes drowning myself in lattes and tortes. I had gotten so used to our weird relationship, she was a doctor in training, I was a jock, that it had become the norm. I liked it and I missed it and . . .I shouldn't have let her go. She was my key to happiness because to be happy, we need something to do, something to love and something to hope for and that is all."

"Well, that left you a bachelor didn't it? You've had more girlfriends."

"Yeah but none like her. I realized that the reason I had stayed with her so long was because, if I didn't I knew where life would take me. I would be an in demand bachelor, a heartthrob, a quidditch player who spends way too much time with his team who might as well be his family. But with her . . . who knows? Think about that and whoever you are involved with . . . if that story was relevant at all."

I looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Luke. Good advice for a real yank."

"Oh my god!"

"What?" I asked, my face falling.

"You just smiled," he seemed appalled.

"Yes . . . and your point?"

"You NEVER do that!"

I smirked, "Don't ruin my reputation."

Suddenly there was a knock the door. "Come in!" we both shouted. It was Derek and upon seeing that Luke was in the room he blushed. Derek never really blushed. How strange.

"Um, Morgana," he began hesitantly. "Would you um, like to come and get some ice cream with me?"

"It is fucking cold, Derek."

"Oh, I see, well if you don't want to go than I'll just–"

"Stop being so giddy will you," I said standing up. "Let me just grab my coat."

He openly sighed. "I was worried you didn't like ice cream anymore."

I said goodbye to Luke and walked out the door giving my longtime friend a funny look. "What has gotten into you, Derek?"

"Oh nothing, it's nothing."

I got a hot chocolate sundae at the muggle place around the corner and Derek got mint chocolate chip. It was freezing cold as we walked the dark streets. "So Morgana," he began. "Happy about getting out of your engagement with Malfoy?"

I turned to him, "You mean I'm officially out."

"Well, yes but–"

I breathed a huge sigh of relief that cut him off. "Thank God. Couldn't stand the thought of being married. Least of all to that little prick. Wait . . ." I looked at him again. "What's the catch? My parents wouldn't just let me off for nothing."

Derek looked like he was about to say something but dropped it. "I don't know what it is. I'm sure they'll come to you with it."

"Good point," I said taking a big bite. "So why did you want to take me out so suddenly?" I asked, changing the subject.

"You seemed really upset this morning. I wanted to make you feel better."

I looked at him. Was this really Derek? The same Derek I beat up on my first train ride to Hogwarts because he stole my wand? The same Derek I consoled after he dated tramp after tramp? The same Derek who was suspiscious of every guy I dated? Yeah . . . I guess it is.

I couldn't help but give him a small smile, "Thanks Derek."

"But um, Morgana there still is one little thing about the engagement deal . . ." Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He better not be doing what I think he is. Oh no. I have to think fast, I have to change the subject.

Before he could get another word in I shouted, "Fuck, I need to buy presents!"

Derek faltered. "What?"

"I need to buy presents its what? The day before Christmas Eve?"

"Good point. Do you want to go shopping?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Derek sighed and smiled weakly, "Okay, let's go then." So begin the gentleman he is, he took me to a cozy little shopping district in wizarding London.

My shopping list consisted of Graham, Marcus, Derek, Adrian, Luke, Richard, Alex, Terrence and yes, Oliver too. The first shop I ran into was a fragrance store. There was man behind the counter who looked at me and didn't look back down. I walked smoothly up to him and rested on my elbows getting his attention. "Could you recommend a fragrance for me?"

"For you, miss?" I heard Derek walk into the store.

"Actually it is for a male friend of mine."

"Him?" he gestured to Derek.

I shook my head. "It's for a guy named Marcus. He is very masculine, likes to believe he is a casanova, quite well built and plays a lot of quidditch." The man's eyes widened and I smirked, I love messing around with fame.

"You're Morgana Montague aren't you?"

"Why, yes I am."

"And you're shopping for Marcus Flint!"

"Actually yes I am."

"Are you dating?" he seemed star-struck and here came the questions. It was a pain in the ass sometimes but it felt good.

"No, no, I am also shopping for Adrian Pucey, Luke James, Richard Kent, Alexander Petersen, Graham Montague (my brother) and," I gestured back towards Derek, "Derek Bole."

The man at the register seemed like he would faint.

"You seem like a follower of quidditch, what do you recommend?"

"Oh I have the perfect thing," he ran to the back of the store.

"That was mean," Derek said coming up beside me.

I shrugged. "Makes shopping a whole lot easier."

When the man came back he was holding seven little bottle boxes. He laid them out in front of me and pushed Derek away and told him to look at something else. "For Marcus Flint, may I recommend one of our most ellite fragrances, _Champion_. For Adrian Pucey, I would have to say –"

"For Adrian, which one has the most naked men in the pamphlet?"

"_Baltimore_."

"I'll take that for him. What else do you have?"

So we went through the colognes and I ended up getting one for all the men I impact most. _Heartthrob _for Richard, _Brute_ for Alex, _American Model_ for Luke, _Night Machine_ for Graham, _Casanova _for Derek (I liked that one a lot) and for Oliver I picked out, after careful consideration, _Phantom._ Yes, I am so terrible at buying presents that I resort to mass buying.

I paid, thanked the man and left the store, not before signing an autograph of course. I met Derek outside. "So where do you want to go next?" he asked.

I had technically finished all my shopping and last year I would have said, home of course! But I wasn't at home and I really didn't want to go back to the inn so I rightly picked the next store and dove in.

This action repeated until I found myself standing in the middle of the shopping square holding not only the bag from the perfume store but bags from the candy store, shoe store, jewelry store, poster store, liquor store and my last stop was going to be the chocolate shop. Derek had been very sweet almost, uncharacteristically sweet for a slytherin and followed me around as well as offering his opinions and leaving when I asked.

"I have to go buy something," he said into my ear as I headed for the chocolate shop. He went in another direction and I didn't see where he went.

Inside the chocolate shop, I was consumed by the scent of warm cocoa and sugar. I was mesmerized by the fabulous chocolate creations on display. Something that caught my eye, was a chocolate rose. I don't know why, I hadn't been planning on buying anything to begin with, just have a sniff and begone. But alas, my plans were ruined as lately they tend to be nowadays and I soon found myself walking out of the chocolate shop with an edible rose in my hand.

I sat down on a bench in front of the flower shop and set my bags down on the cobblestone. I stared at the rose in my hand. It was so cold that I was more worried about the chocolate becoming rock-solid than goo in my hands. My mind wasn't focusing on solving any particular issue, more like humming to itself. However, I didn't need to think about anything in particular because a topic came to me instead.

"Hey Morgana." I whipped around to see Oliver standing behind me. My mind was telling me to be fast and think of something to say but he knew me too well. "I didn't follow you. I saw you through the window."

"Oh," was I could get out as he sat down.

He didn't look me in the face as he spoke, "I read about your engagements in the paper this morning."

"What do you mean by engagements, as in plural?" I asked, turning towards him.

He still didn't meet my eyes. "Oh, hah, trying to act as though you have forgotten already? You're engagement with Draco Malfoy was broken off but now they say you are rumored to be engaged to Derek Bole? Or perhaps Marcus Flint, you two did have chemistry. Why Terrence Higgs or Kevin Bletchley while your at it? Oh hell, why not Petersen, James and Kent as well. Thanks for informing me, Morgana. Very big of you. "

I glared at him. "What? You think I knew this before you did? The bloody paper knows more about my fucking life than I do! I am not marrying Derek and I certainly hope that I am no longer expected to become Mrs.Malfoy! Cut me some fucking slack would you? You were the one who didn't even open the door for me!"

"What would I have gotten from that?" he said, not shouted ( I was surprised). "I would have gotten to seen the woman I love reject me for the billionth time and see just what a state my life was in after dumping my fiancee so she could come into my life."

So the truth was out. "You-you dumped Katie?"

"Yes god dammit!" he burst to his feet. "For what? For you to go and marry Derek Bole behind my back. Look you already are all wifey, shopping and everything. What is in the bags, place matts?"

That had to be the worst insult I had ever received. Because it, coming from Oliver, hurt worse than losing a championship came to Egorov. I had no comeback for such an insult. I . . . was truly at a loss. So I resorted to all human roots, violence.

I took the chocolate rose and smashed it across Oliver's face. He sputtered and looked at me angrily. Before he could say anything, I decked him. He stumbled back and I kicked him in the gut, sending him to the cobblestone. I saddled him across the stomach, grabbed his collar and shook him as hard as I could. "Don't you get it, you wanker? I love you, you bloody ass! I am not marrying anyone! Not Derek, not Malfoy, not Marcus, not Alex, NO ONE! Get it through your fucking head!" I punched him and got off of him. I went and rummaged through my bags as tears began to wet my cheeks. I pulled out all the things I had boughten for him.

"There are no placematts in the bag, Oliver," I said coldly. "Only some pieces of shit I thought you might like." I threw the box of cologne down onto him, followed by a bag of candy and rare photoalbum of Hogwarts quidditch games I found in the back of a bookstore. "Now with my blessings," I said while wiping my eyes. "Fuck off and let me die now." I couldn't resist one last kick before I forgot all about my purchases and ran all the way back to the inn, ignoring Derek's shouts as he came out of whatever shop he had been in.

Oh how I wished for a perfect world of black and white as my tears smeared my makeup. How nice it would have been to have Oliver be the obvious villain and one of the men I spent day in and day out with my hero. But that wasn't so. I, Morgana Montague, am submerged in grey. As I collapsed onto the steps behind the inn, it became evident to me that my world, not Oliver-world or old-world or whatever, but my world, was to be made up of three things, something to do, something to love and something to hope for. What caused me to tear stain my shirt and scarf, was the fact that I was missing the latter two.

Author's Note: Sorry this took me forever. I have been working hard in school. Pre paring for finals. The second part of this chapter is coming. Originally I wanted them to be together but I figured my lovely reviews needed something to sink there teeth into. Cheers!


	12. Black and White World part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author's Note: OMG! Thank you so much to all the kind reviewers! It makes me really happy to know people still think this whole thing makes any sense! So main points of concern, yes the mystery man will be revealed and I hope you aren't disappointed. Yes something is going on with Derek while this is all happening. Onward!

Chapter Twelve: Black and White World (part 2)

A pair of strong arms lifted me up off those cold cement steps. I didn't need three guesses to know who it was. "Derek," I groaned. "Just leave me."

He laughed, "Yeah right, on my life. You'll catch your death out here."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"Not for me and the rest of the quidditch world. You're bags are in your room," he said as he carried me up the inn stairs. He opened the door to my room and I vaguely heard Richard and Luke fussing around to help get me into bed. When I hit the pillow I was consumed in my thoughts of Oliver.

I had a dream that night. It was quite a strange and depressing dream even by my standards. _I was running down the corridors in Hogwarts, I believe I was in the dungeons. "Oliver!" I shouted and my voice echoed. I ran up the stairs. Marcus was leaning against the wall, 23 years old but in his old Hogwarts robes. "He will never date you," he said to me smugly. "You're not dateable. Too cold-hearted to ever find what you're looking for."_

_I continued to run until I burst out onto the pitch. "Oliver!" I shouted. _

_Suddenly, I was in the Three Broomsticks blowing cigarette smoke across the bar. "Would you give me the honor of taking you, Morgana?" Derek asked me. I looked at him and he was even more gorgeous than he his at present date. Slowly, he starts to age, growing from 23 to 33 to 40 to 50 to 60 to 70 to 80 til finally he crumbles. I want to scream for Derek but all I can scream is Oliver. _

_Next thing I know I was on that train away from Hogwarts. Crying, wailing actually_ _for Oliver as I felt happiness drain from my veins and puddle around me but then a figure emerges from the next compartment. It is Mystery Man. Here to rescue me. _

I jerked up with a start. My breathing was ragged and I lifted a trembling hand to my cheek. Tear-stained. "Fuck," I murmured. What was wrong with me? I laid my head back down on the pillow but I didn't sleep, I just stared off into space.

The next day was Christmas even and we all found out just how close we were to becoming champions. Three games away. Our next match would be on the 27th, yes that close to Christmas, against Bulgaria. But none of us our worried about that. We should be but we aren't. Ever since Viktor Krum moved teams and got older, Alex and I have always been able to pummel them.

Now, I myself would have just been content with wallowing in self misery all day but around 2 pm or so, Luke came trudging up the stairs holding a bouquet. "Why is it that you get mysterious people to give you flowers all the time, Morgana? Shit, these are expensive!" he handed me the bouquet of roses.

"Who are they from?" I asked, examining them.

"No idea. Some dude just gave them to me. Pretty roses though."

"They aren't roses," I said as something caught my eye. I reached my fingers out and pulled right beneath the petals. Foil. "They're chocolate," I finished, pulling the foil off of all of them.

"Damn," Luke said scratching his head. "And to think I was wondering why they smelled different."

"Dumbass," I mumbled. "Do you want one?"

"Sure."

So Luke and I sat on the bed, gnawing on chocolate roses. "Who do you think sent them?" I wondered . . . could it be Derek? Did he even see what went down between Oliver and I? Or could it have been Oliver? Or could it have been someone else? "My money is on whoever the guy is that you were talking to me about yesterday," Luke said nonchalantly.

"Oh ho? Why?"

"Because he obviously has you wound up so tight that perhaps he is secure enough now to re-court you."

"The dark side of romance," I said as I took a bite.

"Though I never really thought Derek would ever be mean like that but –" I spit out chunks of chocolate.

"What!"

"What? What did I say?"

"You think I've been talking about Derek all this time?"

"Yeah, who else would it have been?"

I was silent. Call me what you will but I was in no way prepared to say that I was referring to the great Oliver Wood. All I thought was, fuck me.

But Luke continued on, "He's a really nice guy, you know? He's really been there for you and your brother and all that. You're really lucky, Morgana. I would kill for his looks and that's saying something. If I was a chick, I would be all over him. Uh, don't tell him I said that."

"I won't," I had to smile a little bit at the last comment. But all he said really made me think, why was I so worried about Oliver? Derek's head over heels for me and there when I need him. He has yet to hurt me or make me furious. He is sweet as well. Why am I not with him? I resolved at that moment to try and give Derek the chance he was so desperately trying to get from me.

Suddenly the door burst open. It was Marcus dressed in perhaps the nicest most expensive clothes he owned, looking . . . there were no words for his hotness. "Morgana!" he shouted clapping his hands. "What the fuck are you wearing? Come on! Come on!"

"What the bloody hell?" I said sitting up.

"It's Christmas Eve, bitch!" he said getting angry about whatever I had forgotten. "We are going down memory lane on everything else that we might as well have one last slytherin Christmas eve!"

"Oh my god," I said realizing what he was talking about. I covered my face with my hand and snickered/laughed whichever you prefer.

"What? Slytherin what?" Luke looked at me.

I looked at him, "When we were all in school we were in the same house. Slytherin. We were also the quidditch team, I was for five years until I made it on, to the slytherin team what Graham is to our team the yanks. Anyway, just get dressed in your nicest clothes and look your best."

"Be down stairs in five!" Marcus said before he slammed the door on his exit.

"What's the point of this?" Luke said as he quickly changed shirts.

"Um, Come to think of it, I believe it was just to go out, have a fun time and show we are the best of the best. Marcus has a point, what better time than when we are famous quidditch players?"

"That sounds kinda lame, Morga–" When Luke turned around I had my back to him because I was changing into a different dress. "I am a blessed man," he said in awe.

I zipped up the dress and looked at him, "Yes you are."

"I always did love modest girls," he said jokingly.

I threw on some makeup and Luke tossed some hairspray in then we dashed down to the lobby. In the lobby were the most beautiful people I have seen in my life. Everyone was there. The slytherins: Marcus, Derek, Adrian, Graham, Terrence, Me and Kevin?! "What the fuck are doing here?" I shouted, going up to him and giving him a friendly punch in the gut.

"My parents, quote, demanded my presence for the Christmas holidays and I want to see some slytherins become world champions." He sure talked the same. He may have gotten taller, tanner and a bit more jaded with the years but he was still Kevin Bletchley.

"Have your parents thrown a fit about your attire yet?"

"You think I'm that stupid, Morgana? Ouch."

Then there were the non slytherins: Alex, Luke, Richard, Charlie (yes I guess Marcus wanted to include him as well) and Sophia. She was with Terrence, he had an arm snaked around her waist and she looked good for being pregnant.

"So what do you have in mind, Captain?" Graham said, looking at Terrence as he spoke though he was addressing Marcus.

"Hey!" Terrence said defensively. "You had your chance. Besides, I think I might like your kid more than I like you."

"There has to be a rule against this," Graham grumbled. Sophia blushed and I knew it was good for her to feel wanted.

"First we are going to make a run into every store still open in Diagon Alley."

"Is that all?" Richard asked.

"No, Kent," Marcus replied sharply. "There will be more but I –"

"Haven't thought of it yet," I filled in.

He glared at me. "Oh you're going to get it Montague."

"Hey that's my name!" Graham shouted. Marcus began to chase me, how he was going to make me 'pay' I have no idea but I ran out of the inn and into Diagon Alley. I heard Graham stomp his foot like a child and say, "Why does everyone take all my stuff? Jesus!"

I ran down Diagon Alley, thanking the lord I was wearing sneakers. Marcus what hot on my heels and as I looked back, so was everyone else. The first store I dashed into was the desert store. "Can't chase me while I'm in the store, Marcus!" I shouted in triumph. He humphed and browsed the shelves along with everyone else.

"The first rule of Slytherin Christmas Eve," Marcus announced. "Is that you have to buy a lot of shit!"

I will spare you the details but we walked out of that store with about 10 cans of whipped cream, 8 containers of gooey chocolate sauce, too many chocolate frogs to count, a ton of those fucking every flavor gelly beans and oh so much more.

I taunted Marcus than ran into the fireworks store before he could grab me. We all came out of there with a lot of stuff.

"That's it Montague!" he shouted as he grabbed me and pinned my arms behind my back. "Hey Adrian, toss me some whipped cream would you?" Marcus tried to force my mouth open but I wouldn't let me, until he pulled that oh so dirty move on me. He kissed me hard on the mouth. When he pulled away, I gasped and he instantly filled my mouth with whipped cream.

"What was dirty!" I tried to shout but it came out "Bap baz birte" and insert flying chunks of whipped cream.

Marcus laughed his head at of and I grabbed some chocolate sauce. I didn't hesitate to dump it on his head. "Bitch!" he shouted. I smirked as I tired to swallow up the rest of the whipped cream in my mouth.

"Hey, this isn't a flirting opportunity for you, Marcus!" Richard said. Our former captain grabbed teh chocolate sauce out of my hand and clung it at Richard.

"Yuck!"

And so the antics of a slytherin Christmas eve began. Over the years they had changed but not really. Christmas eve was just the opportunity to be silly and call it something else because slytherins technically weren't supposed to be silly.

"Heads up!" I shouted as I used my wand to light a few fireworks.

"Ah!" Graham squealed as it went off behind him.

"You're a covard," Alex said folding his arms.

Graham scowled, "You know Petersen, there is one thing that I have wanted to do since I met you," he grabbed the chocolate sauce, walked over and doused him in it.

The German looked at him as though he was planning on killing him. To prevent that, I held my teammate back by the shoulders. "Lighten up will you, Alex?" He looked at me, looked at my gooey hair and calmly, took some gelly beans and sprinkled them on my head.

"Not cool."

He shrugged.

We lit some more fireworks in the middle of an urban area (oh so illegal) and Terrence gave Sophia so many chocolate kisses that we had to send them back to the inn. Charlie used the chocolate and whipped cream antics to get back at all of us for ignoring him all season. Stupid Frenchman.

"Hey Morgana," Derek was standing behind me. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

He smiled and shook his head. He was about to continue on when Adrian and Luke came out of the liquor store. "We have schnapps!" We all cheered. Kevin pounced on Adrian.

"Hey," Alex said in his deep voice, grabbing the liquor from Adrian and Luke. "Leave the German booze to the one vho can really drink it. A German."

And so Christmas Eve passed us by. Came with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and schnapps and left us with good times far too long since experienced. And I never did find out what Derek had to ask me, that night at least.

Everyone was indisposed for Christmas morning and we all finally gathered, freshly showered and dressed down we all decided to do the exchanging of the gifts. Except we were waiting on one man. "So what did everyone buy me this year?" Graham said jumping into a chair. I smacked him in the leg. "Hey! I had a bitch of a hangover it was a little hard to get going."

"Fucker," I grumbled. "Here's your present from me."

"Morgana Montague you better not have wrapped that yourself," Kevin gasped.

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me," I retorted with a glare.

"Night Machine!" Graham said with childlike excitement as he opened his gift. "You can't complain when we get back to New York about all the women in the apartment. You brought it on yourself."

"Ooh what'd ya get me?" Adrian said leaning on my shoulder.

"So I guess I am going first?" I said faking discontent. "Fine. Here, here, here, here, here and here." I tossed my presents to everyone.

"Champion?" Marcus said with raised eyebrows. "Why didn't you give me this while we were dating?"

"Because you were an ass then."

"Yet you still love to stroke my ego," he said and showed the poster I had gotten for him. It was a poster of himself.

"Morgana!" Adrian said sharply upon smelling the cologne. "This smells like . . ."

"I got it for the pamphlet," I said gesturing to the more than half naked men.

"Ohhh," he was instantly occupied.

"Brute?" Alex looked at me as though trying to figure out what I meant by the gift.

"Oh and don't forget this," I quickly handed him a bag from the jewelry store. He opened it and took out a big ass championship ring.

"But ve haven't von yet," he said.

"Think of it as a bit of acknowledgment that you are the best captain ever."

"Hey!" Marcus said offended. "What about me?"

"Sorry, the German 'brute' wins out."

"Hey!" he said again. "I dated you!" What a spoiled child.

"Dan you shouldn't hav let h'r go," Alex said firmly.

"It wasn't my fault it was Oli–" I was about to get my hand over his mouth just in time.

"Like they don't already know," Marcus hissed.

"Shut up, only I will update people on that information." I snarled. Straightening up, I announced, "I'm gonna run to the corner store, anyone want anything?"

"I'm good."

"No thanks."

"Thanks Morgana for the cologne,"I looked over to Derek. He was smiling at me shyly.

I shrugged. Marcus grabbed it from him. "Why did you get 'Casanova'?"

I kicked him. "Because he's cuter than you."

"This is for you," Derek smiled at my defense of him and handed me a little box.

I quickly opened it and found a chocolate rose lying in tissue paper for me. I looked at him, agape. How did he know? He must . . . Oh my god. What did he think of Oliver? What did he possibly say to Oliver.

"Thank you Derek," I said, pretending to be touched by the gift, more than uneasy. "Anyway, I'm gonna go guys, be back shortly." With that I left the inn and headed to the corner store.

The streets were surprisingly crowded for Christmas day. Inside the corner store I picked up some hot chocolate mix (to help neutralize the schnapps from last night) and gum. While I was doing so I saw a copy of the daily prophet. _Beaters in Love? World-renowned Morgana Montague is said to have accepted fellow beater Derek Bole's proposal._

What! I grabbed the copy, quickly paid and ran out of the shop faster than you can say quidditch. I wasn't even hesitant about shoving a tall man in a black cloak out of my way.

"Derek Bole!" I screamed as I stormed back into the inn. "Where the fuck are you?"

"What is it, Morgana?" Graham asked. Most of the guys had shot to their feet. Sophia was so freaked out by her idol (as she called me once) that she hid behind Terrence.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, coming towards me.

I shoved him. "Don't fucking play fucking innocent with me, Derek!" I threw the Daily Prophet at him. "Is there a reason the fucking paper knows more about my life than I do?"

"Oh shit," I heard him say.

"What the fuck is this!" I continued. Everyone around me was silent. "Morgana Montague is said to have accepted Derek Bole's proposal! What the bloody hell? Was the catch Derek? Was this the fucking catch?"

"Morgana," he said trying to get a word in. "I was going to tell you –"

"Like hell! Did it ever occur to you Derek that I might not want to marry you?"

"It was the only bloody way, Morgana!" he shouted. "Your parents wouldn't let you out of the engagement so I had to do something! I would die before I saw you married to Malfoy. At least I care about you, Morgana. I wouldn't try to make you give up quidditch. You wouldn't even have to live with me."

"Is this your idea of a proposal?" I shouted. I was in shouting mode.

"What are you holding out for Oliver Wood or something? After the way he treated you last night?"

I stopped. "That was low, Derek," I said in an almost whisper. "You don't understand my relationship with Oliver at all so don't you dare go making comments about it."

"Oh hell Morgana," Marcus contributed. "All the man does is make you cry or you simply fight with eachother. Fuck, I told you in the beginning gryffindors are no good for slytherin girls."

"So you think I should just toss the cards in at age 23 and get married, is that what you're telling me Marcus?"

"Morgana, it's the way the world is, we all have to do it sometime and you're from a family that . . .why fight it? Derek's a good guy."

Marcus was right, Derek was a good guy. In my fifth year, if someone had told me I was to marry him, I would have understood the situation but now, now I couldn't do it. I was repulsed. I stormed out of the inn.

"Morgana!" Derek shouted after me.

"Fuck off," I called.

It was really cold outside. Almost as though it had dropped ten degrees in five minutes. I wish I had more than just my coat with me. I didn't want Derek or anyone else to catch up to me, so I ran. I ran out of Diagon alley and into the streets of London. I noticed as I ran that someone was following me. Someone in a long coat. "Motherfucker," I groaned. Now I am not usually one to give up but I figured, what the hell.

I collapsed into a bench and buried my face into my hands. I couldn't go back there. I couldn't face the people I called my friends right now. But what was so bad about Derek? "What is so bad about marrying Derek?" I voiced my thoughts aloud. "He's sweet and thought but I –"

"You don't love him." Someone finished for me.

I whipped around to see someone something beside me. Mystery Man. Clad in black cape, mask and a rose between his teeth. I stared at him. "Who are you?" I was sick of playing this guessing game.

"A rose for the most beautiful woman in the world," he handed it to me.

"Who are you," I said standing up.

He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down into the bench. I let him. "Is the most beautiful beater in the world really getting married?"

"NO!" I screamed. "I don't want to marry anybody! I don't want to be with anybody except . . ." I realized what I was saying.

"Except?"

I sighed. The gig is up. "Except Oliver Wood."

"Why Oliver Wood?" Mystery Man seemed surprised.

"Because even after all the shit that I have gone through, that he has gone though, he sitll comes around. Even if it is just to fight."

"Do you really think he just wants to fight?"

"Who knows? Maybe I just want to fight? The fact that I can fight with him is nice. The fact that he comes back eventually is nice. The fact that he doesn't understand where I come from at all . . . is nice."

"So why are you sitting here with me and not with him?"

I looked at him, calculating. "Because I fear that all passion we shared together is lost. That all we have is history. What would he do? Move to New York? Give up Puddlemere? Or me give up the Yanks and come to England where the lions, or should I say, serpents lurk? It's a lost cause. My better judgement is telling me to take my chances with Derek."

"And just give up on us –" he froze and I turned to him sharply. I ripped off his mask. "Oliver!" I screamed.

"So it's been you," I said standing up. "It was you all along? What- what," I was searching from side to side for and explanation and was finding squat.

"Look," he said, standing up tall and going back to his thick Scottish accent. "Before I dumped my fiancee and all my plans for you, I had to find out if you still loved me –"

I tackled him to the ground. "Why do you keep doing this to me, Oliver Wood? Jerking me around for the fun of it?"

He rolled on top of me. "I wanted to learn, Morgana! I wanted to learn what made you who you are and that is why I snuck into the ball, busted my ass and I am by no means going to let you _settle_ and marry Derek Bole." I stared up at him in shock and awe.

"I want to give you the world, Morgana. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." He kissed me passionately and wrapped me in his arms. Together we lay there in the snow and I should have been blissfully happy. But I wasn't.

All Oliver was saying to me just wasn't adding up. I knew I loved the bloke but it wasn't adding up. There was just . . . no exits for me on this one. No matter what I wanted . . . we can't all have fairy tale endings I suppose. "Oliver," I spoke softly. "I love you but, what do you want me to do? My future is back there, in that inn, with my team. Reason is going to have to win out on this one. I'm sorry."

"Wait, Morgana," he pinned me down. "What if I married you? I can save you from all of this."

I sighed, "But I don't want to marry you Oliver. I care about you too much for that."

"Too much for marriage, you're not making any sense."

"Oliver, we're twenty-three. Marriage should be between people who love eachother when they're older. For all I know, I will be transferred to a team in Hong Kong next season. I –"

"You can't just give up and settle for being Mrs. Derek Bole."

"Whoa!" I said standing up. "Who said I would take his name and who said that the marriage would be legit? Hm? I can take care of myself, Oliver. I will figure out how best to handle the situation."

"Why do keep pushing me away, Morgana? You say you love me but yet you won't let me rescue you –"

"I am not one to be rescued!" I shrieked, grabbing at my hair. "Don't you get it? You, you say you love me but yet you don't trust me and you need me to admit that I need you? What for your ego or something? No! Oliver," I let my hands fall to my sides with a flop. "We're toxic and this can't work. There are no fairy tales, get that through your head. We can still be together Oliver, there is a way but you have to –"

"What? Be your 'other man'? Be your boytoy? How utterly slytherin of you. Yes, Morgana, I can say that officially because I went to that ball and I saw what kinds of relationships people like that have and I – I want the world to know we love eachother and that we can make it work. We can, Morgana! If you stop seeing the world in black and white you would realize that!"

"Me? Me seeing the world in black and white? Oh Oliver it is the other way around, you see the world in black and white. I am living in fucking gray! You show me a way, Oliver and I will gladly go for it. But right now you're talking but not doing. Show me a way, Oliver. Show me a way."

I turned and walked away from him then. "Merry Christmas!" he shouted sorrowfully after me.

Oh why must I be so logical? So aware of what I needed to do for my own success? The slytherin way I suppose. As I trudged back to the inn, I wondered what it would have been like to grow up a gryffindor like Oliver. All that honesty all the time, probably would have committed suicide by third year. Or maybe I would be like Alicia Spinnett, she was certainly a bitch back in the day.

But what was really nagging at me was the fact that I had unconsciously gotten used to Oliver coming back to me (look at the whole Mystery Man thing) but I wondered if he would after that little episode.

Speaking of Mystery Man I was a bit saddened at the fact that it was indeed Oliver. Now, who would come and rescue me in my dreams?

Author's Note: Okay, I probably let some of you down with mystery man being Oliver and I"m sorry but he was who he was. Anyway, more angst! More drama! More, I love you but I can't be with you! Don't you just love it, but in a I-want-to-kill-the-author-for-writing-such-addictive-and-repetitive-crap kind of way?


	13. A Snapdragon Romance

Disclaimer: uh...

Author's Note: I know most of you hate me for the turn of events but you'll love me in the end. Not of the end of this chapter but eventually. Anyway, please keep the feedback coming, it really motivates me to throw you readers a bone. But not here though. Sorry. Recommended listening, "Fall to Pieces" by Velvet Revolver. Enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen: A Snapdragon Romance

When I entered the lobby of the inn, everyone was still where I had last seen them, save for Derek. "Morgana," Graham said, standing up. "You're eyes are all red."

"No shit," I spat. "Just leave me alone, Graham."

I pushed past him and went up the stairs, not noticing that I was being followed. As I struggled to open my door I realized I wasn't as fine as I wished I was. "I'll get through this," I said to myself. "It's just a faze. It will pass."

"Perhapz you shu'd be car'ful vat you vish for."

I spun around to find Alex standing just a foot away from me. I clutched my collar and let out the breathe I had suddenly choked. "Don't do that."

"Zorry." But he didn't move. Just stood there staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked after a few minutes of him not moving.

"I vould marry you."

I was a bit surprised. "Why?

"Because," he began, staring at me pensively. "You ar' very strong, clever und beautivul."

I snorted. "If I am so clever then how come I am here getting married when I don't want to?"

"Good t'ings take time, great t'ings happen fasht."

"Are implying that this is a good thing?"

He merely shrugged. "Ver else vould you be? Ve are all vaiting for zomt'ing to happen but ven it does ve vonder vat shit on our shoes."

I snorted though his words struck a chord and he knew it. What was I waiting for. I mean come on, my life wasn't going to be over right? Derek wouldn't make me quit quidditch. Besides, he is a nice guy. Wait, haven't I had this same monologue before? Shit . . . this whole thing has made me completely nutty.

"Come on," Alex said, opening the door of my room. "You hav prezents."

"Huh?" I looked at him but he nudged his chin in the direction of my bed. All my Christmas presents were piled on top of it. "Oh my god," I said in one breath.

"De ver heavy," he said simply. "Van you feel ready, you can come down, okay?" he said in his nasal voice.

I half-smiled at him, "Thanks Alex."

"Oh, don't tank me, tank Derek. He vas very upzet." Before I knew it, Alex was gone and I was left with a shitload of Christmas presents. I walked, over, sat down, and tried to enjoy what was left of Christmas.

I unwrapped my first gift which wasn't that irregular looking, and it turned out to me a matching set of green hat, gloves and scarf. The note said, _Emerald green was always your best color – love, Adrian_

I smiled to myself, he knew colors alright. I put on the hat and scarf and continued opening. _You better like this because it was murder trying to get it, you know when they asked me who it was for and allRichard_ I laughed when I discovered he had bought me a slinky bathrobe. I had an image of him trying to explain to the woman behind the counter why he was buying such a gift for another celebrity and they were not going out. I took off my coat and put the robe on over my shirt.

Let see, my other gifts, Marcus got me several bottles of expensive liquor and a gift card of sorts to a fancy makeup store. Alex had gotten me what looked to be a very expensive necklace. Luke had gotten me a new set of training pads.

Graham was a bit more practical and bought me what I thought were books. Key word being thought. I opened up the box to find a large scrap book. I opened it up hesitantly and on the first page was a picture of Graham and I as babies. Followed by pictures of us as little kids. Our first trip to Hogwarts. I had forgotten how different I looked. I had narrow gray eyes, long braided black hair and looks almost too similar to my brother. There were pictures of Graham's quidditch games. Of the boys and me. Pictures of the "Gryffin-dorks" "Huffle-poofs" and "Raven-clits" what dirty mouths we had for third years. Pictures of my last year at Hogwarts included Yule Ball in which I saw myself on Oliver's arm and others of me dancing with him. I wanted to break down into tears.

I shut the book quickly and nearly threw it across the room. This type of attitude would get me nowhere. I was better than this. So I pulled myself together, using every ounce of slytherin in me and finished opening all my christmas gifts. When I came walking down into the lobby, wearing all my Christmas gifts, I was tentatively greeted. I broke the apprehension with a smile. Adrian shouted, "Morgana, I knew green was your color!"

Derek gave me a smile and I sat down beside him. I don't know exactly why to this day because it was for a reason somewhere between the pressure and the delusion that this was what I wanted for myself.

Two days after Christmas was our game with Italy. Semifinals and we paid a dear price as a team for our antics on Christmas Eve. Italy has a good team and were definitely not going to allow themselves to get smoked by us again. We however, had gotten a little too cocky thought that remains between us.

My main issue with Italy (we all have issues with every country's team for example Egorov), is a woman named Arianna Scarpa. She is a vicious chaser whom came onto the pro scene about two years ago. She openly proclaimed me the spoiled princess of the quidditch world and has make every competition between our teams a flat out war. I frankly was surprised at how all the recent events had made me forget to hate her and build up that hate.

She is a fabulous chaser no doubt. Vicious, fast, great strategies and I wasn't as prepared as I wanted to be. She plays the rules of contact between players of different positions to her full advantage. For example, she'll steal the quaffle, disrupt my path as I chase a bludger on her way to the goal and if my team wasn't as sharp as they are, I would get clobbered.

This game was especially brutal. Not only was Scarpa better than last season, the team was better. Bertolucci had inherited that captainship and wasn't about to let our brute force overtake them. So we had to get tricky. More tricky than I ever like because when you have to get tricky, the job of a beater is hard to carry out.

I got extremely lucky and took out their keeper when Scarpa stole the quaffle. I hit two birds with one stone and I knew it because it is a well known fact that Scarpa and the knew Italian keeper (Valenti) have been locked in a passionate love affaire since before he came onto the quidditch scene. It was entirely my fault for taking such a risky move. Love and quidditch (on the same team no less) rarely mix. Look at me. But the dangerous personal attack I committed left my mind. That is, until Scarpa took Adrian off his broom.

Adrian is our resident trickster, the fexible man, he shines in tough games like this. However, when Scarpa tackled him with her broom for the quaffle and shot a look straight at me as he fell to the ground, it was on. Both Adrian and Valenti both ended up getting back into the game and thanks to Alex covering Marcus as he scored and my hit to Italy's seeker during the dive. We won the game scarcely but the points of the snitch and only 10 more.

After the game, Scarpa and I met eachother on the middle of the field. The crowd isn't allowed on the field during semi-final games but I saw Derek sitting closest to us in the front row, looking slightly worried. But I was far to absorbed in this rivalry to care. "Scarpa," I hissed.

"You have no reason to be uzing that tonee wit me, Montague," she said. I knew she hated my name because her accent made it sound regal, unlike when she said Flint, Petersen or Pucey. "You hurt Valenti to hurt me. That is dirty."

"Oh don't flatter yourself," I said with a demeaning slytherin role of the eyes. You know, the kind that makes you feel insignificant? I love handing those out. "It was apart of the game. You Italians can't seem to grasp the concept of how the playing field is different from the real world and the bedroom.

Her tanned face went red with anger and the tension only built. "I wouldn't be talking Montague when it is you who has your face plastered on tabloids with that ass Oliver Wood."

I smirked. I felt in complete control of the situation. "I am so glad you have been keeping tabs on me, Scarpa. It is delightful to know you feel inferior however," this was where I pull out some random piece of trivia provided by Adrian's tabloids, "you should worry about not becoming the biggest fool in Italy." I gave her a knowing and degrading wink. "We all know quidditch and fidelity don't mix." Scarpa was on the verge of exploding and I just had to tip her over the edge. "By the way, better luck next year."

She punched me square in the jaw and shouted insults in Italian. I touched my jaw for a moment, pretending to be hurt then when she was feeling proud of herself, I decked her. And that my friends, was how the most anticipated cat-fight in history started. She yanked my hair, bloodied my lip while I broke her nose and left gashes across her face from my fist and nails. When our teams finally hit the ground, the Italian team was making no effort to try and pull Scarpa away from me.

My team on the other hand, got right there in the ugly. Marcus and Richard grabbed my arms and pulled me away from her. However, I was able to use my foot to smash her in the head. "If you have a problem with me, Scarpa say it to my face. Don't be cowardly and attack my team."

"Fine," she said, spitting blood. "You dishonor your country by playing for the US, you play with a faggot and are the biggest whore ever to play on a quidditch field."

That did it. Richard and Marcus let me go and I attacked her. I punched her fact in so hard that my fist was bloody. When I was finally satisfied, I stood up and kicked her. I glared warning at her team. "I played before you Scarpa and I will play after you're gone. You better take your backward Catholic beliefs off the field before you find yourself dead. I know you have connections to the Italian mafia but you know exactly where I come from. You don't want to find yourself there." I was of course referring to the deatheater high society. She knew I almost married the son of the most prominent deatheater and for I know, she still thought that. I smirked in triumph as Valenti and Bertolucci took her off the field and I wiped the blood from my face.

Suddenly, before I knew what was happening, I felt myself being enveloped in a gigantic embrace. It was Derek. I heard the snaps of cameras as the press tried to make it onto the field but security wouldn't let them. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"I just got into a fight with an Italian. What do you think?"

He pulled away and looked me right in the face and smiled, as though he saw right through all of it. Just as I wasn't expecting it and the press was beginning to surround the field, he kissed me. I wasn't anticipating it at all but it didn't hurt despite what one may have thought. He kissed away all the blood and pain and I hated him for it. I wanted to scream at him but before I knew it, he was on one knee, holding my hand.

"Morgana," he said so sincerely, "would you give me the honor of having you for a wife?"

Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. That bastard. Of course, what was I supposed to say. What the fuck are you doing, Derek and blow it? So I quietly accepted and kissed him. I believe my team was just as surprised as I was. The press when absolutely nuts. Somehow we got through the mess and Derek defending my attack on Scarpa saying, "Morgana Montague will always defend her honor and the honor of the people she loves."

I was silent as we aparated back to the inn and it was obviously making Derek uncomfortable. The guys said they were going to hang back and go drinking or something. I was much to pissed off to join them. I was like a volcano just waiting to explode. I blew my top when Derek asked me why I was being so quiet.

"You fucking bastard!" I shrieked and slammed the door to my room. He obviously hadn't expected that. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Morgana!" Derek said, holding onto my shoulders. "What are you screaming about? Come on, we need to get you cleaned up."

I hit him. "Get the fuck away from me, Derek! You proposed right after my fight with Scarpa. Right when I was bloody and bruised and the last thing I wanted to was pretend to be in love with you! You have the worst timing in the whole goddamn world!" I picked up a vase on the table and hurled it against the wall. It shattered. "You have to tell me these things Derek! It isn't like we are in an actual relationship where you can just be fucking spontaneous. I . . . you . . ." my breathing quickened. I picked up one of the coffee cups I had lying around and threw it towards Derek. He ducked and the mirror behind him shattered.

"Morgana!" he ran towards me and I threw my engagement ring at him just before he pinned my arms. The diamond had scratched him across the face and he was bleeding slowly. Derek held me close as I struggled until I calmed down. Before I knew it, I was crying and it stung because of the cut on my face.

A good ten minutes later he loosed his grip and looked at me. He looked me straight in the face and said absolutely nothing. He was about to let go of me completely but I fell limp. "Come on," he whispered. He picked me up (and I am not that light) and carried me into the bathroom. He kissed my forehead then set me down on the side of the tub. He began to run the hot water.

"What are you doing?" I asked weakly.

"Running you a bath."

"Why?"

"Because you need it. I'll check on you in about a half and hour. And let me get our mail."

Before I knew it, I was lying in a relaxing bath, reading my mail as the bath cleaned me up. The oddest piece of mail I received was a letter from Professor Snape. It was asking (more politely than I ever heard when I was a student) that I come and speak to the new slytherins, more lecture, about the real world, all the things I learned as a slytherin etc. I actually shrugged in the bathroom and said why not? I guess I'll get the guys together then go sometime soon before the championships. Speaking of championships, I just remembered that the other set of semifinals between Puddlemere and Iceland were tomorrow.

Fuck. The next piece of mail was from my parents saying that we would be dining together as well with Derek's parents and discuss the engagement. Great.

I got out of the tub, dressed and cleaned myself up before Derek came in to check on me. "Morgana," he began nervously. "I'm really sorry."

I looked at him. I didn't want to forgive him but I couldn't bring myself to stay raging mad at him so I gave him the cold shoulder. "Whatever."

"Morgana," he drew out my names as he came closer. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was proposing but I do care about you and I wanted it to be . . .special."

"Hmpf, making a proposal after I had just gotten into a fight is sure a way to be romantic."

He took my hand spun me towards him. I let him. "So give me another chance?"

"You know the answer will be yes due to outside circumstances. This is a snapdragon romance."

"Please Morgana. I am going to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't want you to feel like a slave. I care about you so," he softly pushed me down to sit on the edge of my bed and knelt down. "Morgana Montague. I have known you since we were children and I know where you come from. As you understand where I come from. I feel I can talk to you about anything and I want to be there for you for the rest of your life. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't help but smile at how sincere it was. As he slipped the ring onto my finger, with a diamond the size of Europe, I forgot that this was a prearranged facade. He slowly moved to kiss me but just his lips were about to touch mine, the image of Oliver and I rolling around on this bed, came into my head. I pushed Derek away. "I'm sorry," I said. "But we're late to meet our parents, we better hurry."

"Yes," he said standing up and offering me his hand. "We should get ready."

For a few moments, I could see myself growing old with this man but at the same time, I could see myself waking up every morning beside a certain brown-eyed Scott.

Several hours later, around 11pm as Derek and I were walking back from dinner with our parents, I couldn't believe all that happened. "That was the fucking worst night of my life," I groaned, pulling at my hair.

"It wasn't all that bad," Derek did his best to make light on the situation and it wasn't doing any good.

"Not all that bad?" I mocked. "You and I were completely chewed out! We couldn't salvage a blasted topic and I cannot believe you told them the wedding would be after championships! That is in three weeks, Derek. Three fucking weeks to plan a wedding. I have no idea what type of dress I want, what jewels or colors I want. Fuck, I don't even have bridesmaids, only groomsmen! I am going to have to use your three sisters and maybe Adrian in drag."

"I dunno," Derek said, jumping up along the side of a fountain as we walked through the park. "It is kind of exciting."

"Then you make out the gift list."

"Alright," he said. "Anything special you want?"

"How about a train ticket to a new life? I could find another way to threaten Scarpa."

"I can give you a new life, you'll have to think of something else." I looked up at him. He said it so casually with his hands tucked into his pockets that I just was silenced. In fact, I actually felt guilty for here I was being the pinnacle of bitch while Derek was just taking it and wanted to marry me. It was a weird feeling, feeling guilty for possibly hurting someone's feelings.

"I'm sorry, Derek," I said staring at my shoes.

He looked at me as though surprised. "Why?"

"I am a bitch to you and you don't deserve it. I make it out like you are holding me hostage. I mean only you and Oliver have ever put up with –"I clamped hand over my mouth and looked at him, shocked at what I had just said.

He just smiled at me softly and reached out his hand. I took it and stepped up onto the edge of the fountain. He ran his fingertips across my face and leaned in for a kiss. However, another image of Oliver flashed through my head and I jerked. Next thing I know, the two of us are submerged in icky fountain water.

"Ah!" I screamed as I pulled my head out. My locks were sticking to the front of my face and I looked over to Derek who seemed to be having seizure. Suddenly, I started laughing. I rarely laugh as you know but I couldn't help it.

"What on earth is so funny, Morgana?" Derek demanded like a flustered child.

I just looked at him and continued to crack up. Sure he was no gryffindor god and I was more successful than he was in the same field. But he was Derek and his ability to put up with me was amazing in itself. I tossled his wet hair with one hand. "Oh Derek," I said in between laughs. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

Author's Note: I am so sorry this took me forever to get out. I had finals and I was unmotivated. Anyway, please let me know what you think. There will be about three more chapters in this story before the epilogue, I am guessing. Oh and for the record, snapdragons mean deception in flower langauge.Who do you guys what to see her with ultimately? Spontaneous, gorgeous, exciting Oliver or adorable, sweet, stead-fast Derek? I love feedback and reviews! Need motivation people! Cheers!


	14. Persistent Bugger

Disclaimer: Only Morgana folks

Author's Note: Okay, so it seems you all are very split between Derek and Oliver for various reasons and someone was even so passionate to ask "what the fuck I just did" no worries here folks, chill out. I am taking you all on a bit of a ride so just go with it. Please. Anyway, thank you so much for the feedback, I appreciate it! Recommended listening "Think Twice" by Eve 6

Chapter Fourteen: Persistent Bugger

I was eating breakfast the next morning when suddenly, Adrian burst in and dragged me away from the table, holding a newspaper in his hand. "Morgana . . ." he whined. I read the title, _"I am in love with Morgana Montague," World Famous Keeper Oliver Wood Announced Today. What is going on with the world's most desirable beater?_

I looked from Adrian back to the paper, Adrian, paper, Adrian, paper. Just before I was about to shriek, he covered my mouth with his hands, dropping the paper. "What's this?" We both froze as Marcus picked it up. "WHAT!" we both flinched as he roared. "That mother fucker! I will kick his ass!" a long string of profanities followed and Adrian had to focus his energy on restraining him. I calmly went back and tried to finish my breakfast. What a way to start the morning.

"You know we are never going to hear the end of this from our parents," Graham said about an hour later. Breakfast was still unfinished. We should be getting a howler any minute.

"What was that bastard thinking?" Richard said, reading the article in disgust with Luke hovering over his shoulder.

"Does he have a grudge against you or something, Morgana?" Luke asked.

"I wouldn't call it a grudge. More like a I-am-going-to-ruin-you-for-not-being-with-me," Kevin said.

"I for one," Terrence began. "Cannot believe you are still involved with him after all these years."

"We kept her clean for about five years," Adrian said.

"Guys, it isn't an addiction," I growled.

"Like hell," Marcus snapped. "You are fucking engaged, Morgana! Speaking of which, Derek what are your comments on this whole thing?"

I didn't stick around to hear Derek's complaints because I was up the stairs and in my room right after I had spoken. Marcus had followed me, extremely pissed off and was trying to persuade me not to go where I was planning.

"You cannot go to his game!" he shouted. "Everyone will see you! Do you want more headlines?"

"I'll tell them I am scooping the competition for championships," I said as I threw on a sweater and my leather coat.

"The press will see right through it!"

"This isn't about the press, Marcus," I said, grabbing some sunglasses. "I have to talk to him."

"You are still in love with the bloke aren't you? Dammit, Morgana!"

I rolled my eyes, "You know for a fact that talking to someone about putting your name in the headlines doesn't mean you love him. Besides, this isn't about Oliver."

"You keep telling yourself that, Morgana. You'll be marrying Derek in nearly three weeks and it would be nice if you actually could mean any of the vows you said to him."

"Exactly why I am going. I don't have time to argue this with you, Marcus."

"You're playing Derek just like you played me and look what happened to us!"

I glared at him from the doorway. "Yeah, look what happened to us. You were cheating on me, it was hardly a real relationship and –"

"What do you call what you and Derek have? You won't let it be a real relationship. Get him out of your life, Morgana. Give yourself a chance to be happy."

"How do you know being with him wouldn't make me happy?"

"It doesn't work between slytherins and gryffindors that's why! And don't you dare get any ideas!"

"Whatever you say, Marcus."

"Morgana!" he shouted but I had aparated to the stadium already.

"Bloody hell," I cursed as I saw the size of the crowd attending the game. If this was the same turn out for our games, well then major kudos to Graham and Derek for always getting front seats.

It took rightly forever to sneak inside and even when I did that, the game had already started and I was well far away from the pitch. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I cursed as I pushed and shoved my way through people. Keeping my cover was a bit difficult. The crazy things I do for this arse.

I went around the whole stadium about seven times before I was finally able to squeeze in by the bars and get a look at the game. Oh the irony, guess where I had ended up? Right across from the keeper's hoops. Puddlemere's hoops. Fuck me. I almost wanted to turn right around and lose myself in the crowd, then I remembered why I was here. So I waited.

Soon I found myself in a trance, staring at Oliver. Analyzing him, studying his moves, features and expressions. Do you know when you stare your pet, your friend or your parents in the face for long enough you wonder just who the hell they are? This experience was something like that. It was amazing how I realized even when we were together (or something like that) I never studied him. Had he studied me? I felt suddenly so guilty. More guilt than I ever knew was possible. When he had come to New York I had claimed to be in love with him and I thought I was. But this person I was looking at, was Oliver Wood and who was I to claim I loved him, knew him, could reject him?

_You dolt!_ I screamed at myself. What was I thinking? What was I implying? Did I still want to be with him? _No! You just want to talk with him! _ More like want to sleep with him. _What! No! _Yes! No! Yes . . . I slumped over, nearly half over the railing. Ugh. So I gave up arguing with myself and just watched him. He really was fascinating. I was lost in a trance of sorts. Not really thinking, not doing much of anything just staring.

I felt so young, looking at him. I felt as though I was watching one of Graham's games against gryffindoor. Which every shout of the announcer, in my mind it was the fucker Lee Jordan, a voice a hadn't realized I had missed so much.

I was snapped violently out of my trace by the blasting shout. "Iceland wins!"

"What!" I jerked and before I knew what happened, I had slipped over the railing. I must have screamed bloody murder because I didn't hit the pitch, instead I was caught by . . . When I looked to see who had saved me, I nearly toppled off my broom. I had been expecting the cliché answer, Oliver but instead it was . . . Harry Potter.

"Are you alright?" he asked, earnestly. Of course I expected the tone to change considerably once I revealed my identity.

"Why, I didn't expect someone like you to go extra lengths saving the likes of me," I threw in a smirk for good measure. How like me to do such a thing after I was saved.

"Montague!" he screamed.

"Keep it down!" I hissed. "I am already in the papers enough thanks to your beloved captain."

He snorted. "If only Wood was kidding."

"Excuse me?" I asked flatly.

"If only he really didn't care about you," he said giving me a glare. "Where do you want to be dropped off?"

"Where are your locker rooms?"

"I suggest you fight somewhere else unless you want an audience."

"You sound as though you have been through this routine before."

"I have," he said. "I have had been down and outs with slytherin girls before."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really now? Perfect Potter?"

"I have never actually gotten to know you, Montague," he said has he flew towards the locker rooms, "but most say Xan was a lot like you."

"Xan?" I was even more surprised. "Xan Marlow? Draco Malfoy's posse Xan Marlow?"

"The one and only."

"So that was why she was in town," I said thoughtfully.

"What!"

"Ah!" I fell off his broom then and right in front of the locker rooms. "Thanks a lot, Potter," I grumbled but he was already gone. I dashed into the locker room before anyone could get a look at my face.

From the moment I stepped into the locker room I knew I was not alone. The echo of voices was all around and I had to tip toe in order not to make a sound myself. I identified two voices coming from, not the main changing rooms but the showers. Tiptoeing over to where one would hang their clothes, I peered around the corner into the group shower.

I gasped and literally put a hand over my mouth. Derek Bole, had Oliver Wood up against the wall by the collar. "Stay away from her, Wood," he said darkly. "You have humiliated her enough and she never was nor ever will be yours to hurt."

"Oh and she's yours to do so to?" Oliver shot back, with what sounded like spit to Derek's face. "You are just another controlling bastard slytherin."

"You don't know anything!" Derek shouted, grinding the back of Oliver's head into the tile. I had never seen him like this. "I have know Morgana longer than you have, cared about her longer than you and been there longer than you have. I spent everyday of my second year reading her scores, reading her articles, I even moved to New York to be with her."

"Sound more like a stalker than a lover."

"What have you done for her?" Derek said, from the looks of it, his grip not loosening. "You make her cry herself to sleep, you ruin her reputation. You know nothing of where she comes from. You're disgusting."

"On the contrary, Bole," Oliver said, getting the upperhand and shoving Derek back. "I have done more research about you slytherins than you would believe and it leads me to the same conclusion. I want to take her away from this. I want to make her happy, give her a better life and –"

"What make her a fugitive?" he shouted. "Take her away from her family, her brother, us? She was born a slytherin and she has to deal with it but you don't dare to stand by her side, you want to run away with her! She isn't a bloody fool. Unlike you."

Oliver socked him. Punched him right in the face and from my point of view, I couldn't say whether it was justified or not. "You know nothing of my feelings, Bole. Do you think it was easy to play this game after what I told the papers? Do you know how much I get slandered for it?"

"So why do it? Why hurt the both of you?" he growled, slowly standing up.

"Because I love her!"

Wham! Derek hit Oliver so hard he spun around and hit the tile floor. "Don't you dare . . ." He tuned and I tucked behind some lockers. I heard the echo of his shoes as he left the locker room. There was no sound coming out of the shower. I mean, _no_ sound. I was worried about Oliver because that was a really tough punch. So I crept over to see it he was breathing.

I couldn't tell from where I was so I walked towards him. He was still facing downwards so I rolled him over and shook him lightly. "Oliver, Oliver," I repeated.

Finally he started to groan. His eyes fluttered and he head rolled to the side. "Morgana?" he mumbled.

"Oh thank god," I said.

Behind me, the sounds of Puddlmere coming in echoed around the locker room. "Fuck," I cursed. I had to leave. And leave I did. I couldn't aparate out of there so I ran like hell, busted past Finnegan and from there, through the stadium and I aparated back to the inn.

"There you are!" Marcus said, the second I appeared. "Your mother has been here for an hour!"

"What!" this was too much information too quickly.

"Wedding plans. I hope you like chocolate cake."

"Let me guess, you told her random decisions that you said I wanted."

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Damn."

"So what did you tell her?"

"Short ceremony, big reception, lots of cake, flowers, center pieces, caterers, entertainment, and that was only the first quarter of her list." He gave me a pat on the back. "Good luck."

"Wait Marcus, where is Derek?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Um. . . I thought he was going after you."

I sneered at him. We both knew I knew what he had told Derek to do. "You will pay for that."

"If it helps, I think I already did."

Well, several hours later, just around dinnertime, I collapsed into my bed. Weddings sucked. I had picked out caterers, entertainment, table covers, center pieces, drapes, gift lists, ever single piece off food that was going to be there, priests, groomsmen, bridesmaids, honeymoon ideas, locations, and oh so much more. Everything except the dress. Oh and to make it all worse, my mother had to argue with every decision I made, even the ones I didn't care about. Not that I cared about any of them. I could get married in a cardboard box for all I care.

I rolled over and buried my face into the pillows but I couldn't sleep. Someone knocked at the door. "Come in," I groaned. It was Sophia.

"Hey Morgana," she said shyly coming in. You couldn't exactly tell she was pregnant, she looked bit rounder but that was all.

"What do you want?"

"Thought you might want to talk."

"I am too tired to talk."

"Are you to tired to listen?"

I sighed. "Go ahead."

"Well," she sat down, next to me on the bed. "I am really starting to like Terrence. At first I thought he was just playing around but –"

"That makes two of us."

"But now I am really starting to care about him. He has even offered to take me to Hogwarts and try to get me a teaching position or something. Even though I wasn't that great in school, he says he wants to be with me, support the Morgan and I."

I looked up at her. "_What _are you naming it?"

She blushed. "Well, you have been my idol since I was about fourteen so I figured Morgan would work for both genders."

I flopped back down. "It's a cursed name. Don't use it."

She just laughed. "I have grown to attached to it already. Plus Terrence likes it."

"I bet," I grumbled. "He called me that when we were kids."

"Were you two ever . . ."

"NO!" I shouted into the pillow. "I wasn't ever Terrence's type. He always liked Ravenclaws. Smart and pretty. Like you." I didn't have to see her to know she blushed.

"Well what about Derek? You seem to be his type."

"I don't know, I met him when I was eleven for the first time. I still hadn't figured out what it meant to be a girl."

"Perhaps you should spend some time with him," Sophia advised. "You know, get on the same page and get to know eachother."

I looked up at her with one eye. "Not a bad idea."

"You might also want to explain why Harry Potter caught you after you fell on the pitch."

"You had to ruin it didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Sure."

That night I took Sophia's advice and went out to dinner with Derek in Diagon alley. I didn't put too much effort into looking nice but Sophia, being full of hormones, couldn't resist but play with my hair and makeup. So sitting across the table from famous Derek Bole by the window in the most expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley, we spent the evening in cool conversation.

Finally he asked, "Morgana, are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been very cold tonight and after all that happened today . . ."

"What are you implying, Derek?" I asked taking a sip of water.

"First he puts your name in the papers then sets you up to look worse. Potter was at least civil for catching you."

"Well Potter aparently was busy with slytherin girls after we left."

"What?" he stared wide-eyed.

"Long story. But what makes you think it is Oliver that has me all worked up?"

"Oliver? Why do you call him by his first name? And who else would have you so worked up besides Wood?

"Derek," I said slamming my glass onto the table. "I am really not liking this attitude of yours. I may be marrying you but I am certianly not your property not some investment you need to protect!"

"Morgana," Derek reached across the table quickly to make sure I didn't get up and leave, which was tempting. "I'm sorry I –" he looked out the window suddenly. "Persistent bugger," he hissed. Before I could blink, he was out of the restaurant. I looked out the mirror and saw Oliver standing right up next to the glass. It was a bit shocking but amazing at the same time. He mouthed, I love you and I couldn't help but smile.

Right after that of course, Derek punched him. "No!" I shouted, standing up. I tried to get out of my seat as fast as I could but my dress got caught. It took me forever to get out of the restaurant because I was hit up for several autographs.

When I finally got outside, the two men were in quite a scuffle. For some reason, I was extremely upset about it. "Stop it! Stop it!" I shouted. I ran over and pulled them apart.

"Morgana stay out of this!" Oliver said, stopping and looking at me.

Derek pummeled him. "Stop it!" I shouted, shoving Derek away from him. That punch had given Oliver a bloody nose. I knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?" I asked in a whisper, tentatively touching the blood.

He gripped my hand tightly. "Now that you're here. Don't leave me, Morgana, please."

"Come on, Morgana," I looked over to see Derek standing beside me with his hand outstretched. He was glaring daggars at Oliver. Before I could make my decision, I was being taken away by Derek.

"I finished the guest list as well as gift list. What type of flowers do you want?"

I scowled at him, "Snapdragons." I looked over my shoulder until Oliver was out of sight. Half of me prayed he would remain persistent while the other just wanted closure.

Author's Note: There we go, another chapter, getting closer and closer to the end. While Derek seemed mean in this chapter, he was in his mind, doing the right thing. Anyway, next chapter, they shall be revisiting Hogwarts and oh what awaits them! I love feedback! Stay well!


	15. An Unlikely Tomb

Disclaimer: Morgana is mine . . . so are all the weird antics she and the boys did at hogwarts

Author's Note: Anyway, this chapter, sounds like a set up for angst, and it is but . . . hopefully not your typical angst! I am glad that you guys can't decide who you like better. The epilogue will be to your liking oh I do love surprises. Yes, hopefully after this story is finished I can go onto my other story involving Harry Potter and one of Draco's slytherin posse. Anyway, do read on!

Chapter Fifteen: An Unlikely Tomb

Three days after the incident in Diagon Alley, Derek, Marcus, Adrian, Terrence, Kevin, Graham, Sophia, Richard, Luke, Alex and I were on the train to Hogwarts. Why so many people, even Alex and the Americans? Because either people demanded to come or wanted to come for old times sake. Anyway, after three days of nothing but wedding, wedding, wedding, I was happy to start bragging about my profession. I hadn't seen Oliver since Diagon Alley but when I was out and about, the hairs on the back of my neck would stand up as though someone was watching me.

I was staring out the window of the compartment not thinking of anything except championships. I didn't know whether or not I wanted to win or lose more because it wouldn't change the fact that I was getting married two days afterwards. January 19th. I suppose if we won, it would look better.

Oh my god, what has happened to me? I am worried about my image more than my game? Oh god . . . I buried my face into my hands. I really need this getaway. Iceland is no pushover. I have to remember what is important here. Right . . . what is important . . .

"So what are the slytherins like nowadays, Terrence?" Graham asked. Breaking the silence between Terrence, Sophia, Graham, Derek and I. Adrian, Richard, Luke, Kevin, Alex and Marcus were in another compartment.

"Surprisingly the same," he replied, his arm snaked around the pregnant woman. "Sly, snarky and involved with other houses under the table."

"It will be interesting to go back," Graham said with a nod. "I can't believe you skipped out on seventh year, Morgana. It was so empty without you."

"Yeah," I mumbled, "empty."

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, touching my arm.

I shrugged it off forcefully. "I'm pissed, Derek," I spat while staring out the window. True, I was pissed. Almost forgot about all that. My parents found out about the incident with Oliver and my name in the papers alright. I got a pile of howlers and guilt trips like you wouldn't believe since then.

"So how long are we going to be staying at Hogwarts?" Sophia asked, quickly changing the focus.

"Two days I believe," Terrence replied. "Today, tomorrow, leaving the morning after."

"Peachy," I mumbled.

The train began to slowly jerk to a halt and we all began to file out. Stepping out of the train and staring up at the familiar castle was a strange experience. Mainly because it hadn't changed. Is this what I get for not fully finishing school? Ghosts and what-ifs haunting me?

"Why 'allo there, Terrence." Sophia shrieked in surprise and we all spun around. Terrence was greeting the keeper of the keys, Hagrid who hadn't aged a day. Still as giant as ever. I wasn't exactly surprised that Terrence had befriended him now that he was a teacher but it was still weird.

Hagrid turned to me and gave a nod of his big mane. "An' 'allo ther' to you too, Ms. Montague."

I grinned, "What? No calling us snarky, slimy, dishonest slytherins now?" Terrence kicked me. "Ow!"

"She's grumpy after sitting for long periods of time," he said.

"Should be expected for such a brilliant athelete," Hagrid said, appearing to not take offence at my remark. "We best be off! Dumbledore be waitin' for you in th' Great Hall. The students hav' been right giddy they have."

"Food . . ." Marcus drawled behind me.

"Men," I muttered as we climbed into the carriages.

"What has your knickers in a twist?" he retorted.

"You know," Adrian said as he sat across from us. "A scowl isn't very flattering on the face of a superstar."

I was about to grumble when his words hit me. "I'm a superstar?"

"No shit, genius," Marcus said just as the carriages began moving.

From behind the doors leading in the Great Hall, we heard Dumbledore give his introductions. He referred to us as some of the "greatest players of the age and personal friends of professor Higgs." We were ushered in by Professor McGonagall who obviously hadn't changed her opinion of us since we wreaked havoc against her house.

The students went nuts as we walked up to the staff table. Our names were shouted, boys jumped to their feet whistling like mad, girls screamed and some nearly fainted. We shook hands with the staff and Dumbledore motioned for them all to be silent. "Now a few words from Ms. Morgana Montague, the one who convinced her teammates to come with her here."

I hadn't expected to make a speech of any sort but surprisingly, I didn't need much preparation. "Thank you very much, Professor Dumbledore," I began, "and hello students. It is exciting to be back. While all of us Hogwarts graduates happen to be off slytherin house –" I was cut off by mad cheers from their table. I chuckled then went on, "students of any house shouldn't hesitate to ask us your questions. We are looking forward to meeting all of you." Wow, how politically correct can you get.

"Thank you, Ms. Montague," Dumbledore said. "And as a special surprise for you students, our guests will be seated amongst your tables. We ask that you don't bombard them anymore than you absolutely must."

I glanced over at the old coot and he had a twinkle in his eyes. I looked to Snape who was surprised by the announcement as well. I bet he wasn't planning on sharing his brilliant house graduates with Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws or Gryffindors. But it was time for us to take our seats. "Please, pick your tables," Dumbledore said, with that fucking twinkle still there.

I was surprised when Adrian shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. He mouthed over his shoulder, why not. Alex looked at me then walked to the Gryffindor table. Richard was steered towards the Ravenclaws because of some pretty girls. Marcus ran to the slytherin table. Luke joined Adrian at the Hufflepuff table and Kevin went Ravenclaw (his first passion if you know what I mean). I was debating over Gryffindor or slytherin until Professor Dumbledore whispered in my ear, "Perhaps try the house you don't know like the back your hand." With that said, the old coot had me walking over to the Gryffindor table. I saw Marcus' jaw just drop. Derek went to the slytherin table with reluctance.

Dumbledore allowed the feast to commence and the food appeared. However, as too be expected, not many students were in the mood for eating with superstars at their table. But the problem with people when their starstruck is that they know they want to talk to you, however they have no idea what to say. So that basically means they are gaping and uttering half-sentences trying to hold your attention. I humored the students as best I could, waiting for one of them to ask something tangible.

"Are you really engaged to Derek Bole?" the girl across from me asked.

I smirked, "Could I get your name first?"

"Parker, Maddy Parker, sixth year."

"Well, if this ring means one is engaged than I guess so." I showed her the diamond and she screamed.

"That is huge!" she looked at me, "but I always thought you and Marcus Flint or Alexander Petersen should have gotten together."

I snickered into my pumpkin juice, "How on earth did you get that idea?"

"You know, your beauty countering their muscular, mannly appearance."

"Hey Alex!" I shouted down the table, "You should have proposed to me instead of Derek. Or so our fans say." Maddy blushed and slunk down into her seat. Oh this was too much fun.

"What happened with Scarpa in semifinals?" I turned to a boy who if anything, seemed like the next Fred Weasley. Hair and all.

"She insulted me," I answered calmly. "Why do you bed she would kick my ass? Name?"

"Austin Bradford, fourth year," he said. "But I have been waiting for that fight since . . .forever!"

I snickered, this was hilarious for some reason. "Well she is a good player. I just hate her guts."

"Wicked."

"Don't you know it," I replied, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Anyway, so after a few hours of flaunting my superstar muscle and boosting my ego with the praise of students, it was time for everyone to retire. However, sleep wasn't exactly on my mind and being an "adult" I could wander the halls.

I was surprised to smell tobacco as I approached one of the stairs and when I looked down, I found a kid smoking all by her lonesome. "You know if I was a teacher you would be busted," I said. He whipped around faster than you can say marlboro.

"Oh my god . . ."

"Relax," I said, running my fingers through my hair and walking down towards him. "Give me a light and I won't tell a soul."

"Deal."

So I lit up quickly and sat down beside him. "So what are you doing here at this hour?"

"I just need a break every now and then. There is just so much constant pressure in seventh year you know?"

I chuckled. "You must be in slytherin, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"I know my people," I said blowing smoke off to the side.

After a few moments in silence, he said, "You are really pretty in real life."

"Thanks," I said. "But it really hasn't gotten me that far."

"Really?"

"It doesn't affect my ability to kick ass. If you want some advice, I know a few things that might help."

"I shouldn't want it but you are Morgana Montague."

I half-grinned, "Get out of England."

"Huh?" he seemed surprised.

"Trust me," I said, blowing out a mouthful of smoke. "Get out of England for a while. The pressure literally disappears. Pureblooded parents want to make it seem like you'll die if you leave but you won't. You'll be just fine. I mean, my god, my brother skipped England and came to New York without so much as an O on any of his NEWTS. Now he does PR for clubs and has a blast, gets laid more than I do."

"You make it sound so easy," he said. "You haven't exactly had a peachy time though, by the covers of the tabloids I mean."

I shrugged. "We all have our rough spots."

"Can you really like them?" he asked, getting down to the bottom of his cigarette.

"Like what?"

"Gryffindors. Oliver Wood was a gryffindor and you two have been . . . you know . . ."

I found that funny for some reason. "Once you get out of school, see things from a new perspective, people are people. Their traits that sort them into houses only partly define them. There is more to it than just houses."

"Than why are you marrying Derek Bole instead of Oliver Wood, from one slytherin to another."

I looked at him, "If I had my way, I wouldn't get married at all. But sometimes things happen that are out of our control and we are better off going with the flow. . . and it is kind of a PR move."

He finished his cigarette and put it out on the stone tile. "Well, thank you for talking to me."

"Thank you for the cigarette," I said, watching him stand up. "Stay well man."

"Good luck, Montague, Morgana uh –"

"Morgana," I filled in.

"Well, good luck and kick Iceland's arse."

"Will do. See ya." As he walked off into the darkness I realized I didn't get his name.

I still had a long way to go on my cigarette so I decided to finish that walk I started. "You shouldn't go that way." I turned around to see a kid standing in the light. "You should come this way." I looked the kid up and down. She looked like a first or second year. She had long brown hair, super pale skin and rather chilly eyes. Is this the new right of passage for the houses or something? Freezing kids?

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked, blowing smoke over my shoulder.

"I don't like to sleep," she said. "Too many interesting things."

My eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What do you mean interesting?"

"You are the most interesting," she continued, her icy voice barely echoing. "You and him. Fascinating."

"Who's him? What are you talking about? Go to sleep kid."

"You really should come and see."

I rolled my eyes. I had more cigarette left, why not? I wasn't about to be made a scardy cat by a kid. "Fine, let's go."

Suddenly she started running after about five steps and I shouted after her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hurry up!" she called. "You should see. It is so interesting!"

Up stairs, around corners, before I knew it we were standing in front of Gryffindor tower. I looked down at her. "What in the bloody hell?"

"Shh!" she put a finger over her lips harshly. "Look!"

I turned to the door and almost choked on my spit. A ghost was standing outside the portrait, appearing as though they were shouting something. Oh my god, the ghost was me! Me at fifteen, sixteen . . . I couldn't tell. "What is th–"

"Watch!" she hissed.

So I did. Another ghost came through the portal. Oliver's. His arm was in a sling and our two ghosts made distinct eye contact then disappeared. I stared completely dumbfounded. "What was that?"

She giggled. "Oh that was just the beginning. You left so many interesting things behind."

"What?" I asked flatly. She suddenly took off running again and I wasn't about to let her get away. "I was talking to you!"

I was thankful for being in such good condition because I could race after her and not die. She finally halted at the entrance to the Great Hall. I was honestly surprised Filch or Peeves or somebody didn't hear us.

"This is my favorite," she whispered. In the center of the Great Hall, through tables and chairs, two ghosts were dancing. Oliver and I. I buried my face into my hands. This wasn't happening.

"He likes you a lot you know," she said.

"How do you know that?" I growled.

"Over here," she said. She pointed down a flight of stairs and a ghost of Oliver was pacing up and down the stairs, running his fingers through his hair and biting his nails.

I glared at her, "Why are you doing this? Are you the ghost of fucking school years past or something?"

She just giggled. "How often do we get celebrities here?"

"I'm going to bed," I turned to go up the stairs when her icy voice stopped me.

"Just one more? I promise you'll like it."

"Why do you care if I like it or not?" I asked, taking another drag of my cigarette.

She shrugged. "You were the most interesting."

"Fine," I sighed.

She ran down the hall and I followed. At the end of the corridor, where two different stairwells merge. I saw Derek, Graham and Oliver's ghosts pushing on another. Shouting something that I couldn't hear. "Do you have any idea what happened here?" she asked. "I can never agree with myself on just one thing."

I was speechless. What was this? This couldn't have been when I was in school, could it have? Why would they be yelling at one another like that . . . was it . . . could it have been after I left? "I have to go now," I said, trying not to let her see how freaked out I was. She just giggled, "Good night!"

I awoke the next morning to someone shaking me, Adrian but I didn't know it at the time. "Wake up now Montague or you'll be late for transfiguration!"

"I'm up!" I shouted, jerking like a school boy on Monday morning. When I saw him my eyes narrowed into slits. "Fuck you."

"My pleasure," he said through hurls of laughter. "That was so funny! You were –" he nearly fell over a chair the fucking faggot.

"Ugh," I threw on a shirt and shoved him onto the bed, "I hate you."

"What happened to you last night?" he asked as I changed.

"Ran into some freaky kid." I pulled my shirt over my head. "Have you ever heard of people leaving behind ghosts of events past?"

"What?" he asked, staring blankly.

"You know, like if some significant event happened or emotional thing or whatever, it hangs around there?"

"What the fuck did you do last night?" he asked flatly.

I threw on my robes. "Nevermind. I'm lecturing in Snape's first class this morning right?"

"Yep, you get a class of mainly seventh year boys while I work the 3rd years with Derek."

"Fun, fun. How are the Hufflepuffs by the way?"

"Oh," Adrian laughed. "They hilarious. I should have spent more time with them."

My face fell, "If Marcus heard you say that when we were in school . . ."

"No, no, they really are funny. They are just so honesty, considerate, clumsy, oh they crack me up." I rolled my eyes, what was the world coming too.

Later in Snape's class, I got more whistles, shouts and catcalls than I ever remember. Ever. Snape practically had to use a cane to get them quiet, if that doesn't help your self-esteem what does? "Now Ms. Montague," he began. "Aside from spreading the slytherin name and coating the walls of the boys dormitories, how have potions helped you in your chosen profession?"

Well, actually I haven't used any potions knowledge whatsoever. Naturally I didn't say that. I told them, more professor Snape really, the front row of boys were salivating too much, about how healing potions came in handy and then I threw in some stories about victory nights and all that. Then he permitted questions. Oh that was fun.

"What will it take to get you to marry me and not Bole?" a rather good-looking (I shouldn't think that should I?) boy asked.

"A passing grade in potions," I answered cleverly.

"What is your favorite memory from Hogwarts?" a girl asked.

I thought for a moment. What was my favorite one. I had memorable ones for sure but which did I like? "When I broke Oliver Wood's arm." That caused a little bit of an uproar.

"How do we break into the pro-circuit?" another boy asked.

"Either you get scouted or you work your way up. I recommend, kick a lot of ass and someone will notice." Boy did I feel important.

That night I was combing the castle looking for the rest of any ghosts I had left and trying to prove to myself I wasn't crazy. When I couldn't find one, I went to the one place I knew there would be something or I was crazy; the library.

A the library, where I spent many a night messing around with a more innocent Oliver Wood. I opened the door and there they were. The ghosts of Oliver and myself, laughing and playfully shoving eachother as he sat under one of the tables.

"This is one of my favorites."

"Ah!" I nearly screamed as that freaky kid practically appeared at my side.

"But I don't understand," she continued looking up at me. "You two were so angry all the time."

"Huh?" I don't remember running after her but I do remember staring at two figures, seeming to scream at one another. Oh god. After seeing us in the library this was rather painful.

"Why did you fight so much? There are more of these. I don't like them though."

I shrugged weakly. "We were in different houses, different teams. It was just – fighting was easy I guess."

"You like to fight don't you?"

I looked down at her, "Yeah, I guess I do. Why?"

"Were you fighting when he was writing those letters? I can't tell."

"Show me," I said, eyeing her. I wasn't about to let this fucking ghost belittle me.

Show me she did. In a studyroom on the four floor, Oliver Wood was hunched over, madly scribbling something down. I thought back to when I read those letters, years after he scent them. Weird feeling really. "So were you fighting?" she asked.

"No. We were just– apart. With not plans on getting back together soon."

"Sounds stupid."

"Look you don't know anything about fucking relationships and here you are giving me fucking advice? I think you are way out of line." I was actually insulted when she giggled.

"Oh you are funny. Stupid but funny."

"Stupid? Excuse me? Just what the fuck do you know?" oh this kid was pissing me off.

She just giggled. "I don't like the one who gave you that ring, he isn't around much."

"Look, kid, I don't exactly care what you find interesting to read about in the tabloids."

"True but I don't see why you would trade interesting for boring."

"It's complicated," I snapped.

"Is it?"

I didn't answer her, I just stormed away. And on the way back to my room, I happened to myself, suited up for my championship match. "Fuck yourself, Montague," I muttered.

The next morning, we were all packed up to depart and before the farewell breakfast, I couldn't resist a little trip to the old locker rooms. Walking across that grass brought back so many memories and seeing those rusted lockers were so humbling compared to the first rate, world-class stadiums I was famous in. Hmm, I was famous wasn't I?

"Couldn't resist could you, Ms. Montague?" I whipped around to see a smiling Albus Dumbledore in the doorway. "Certainly brings back memories doesn't it? Why, I remember when you were just a young first year. So fiery. Ironic how your brother beats you to the pitch but you in the end are the famous one."

"Slytherin at the time wasn't known for its great quidditch players at the time."

"Ah," he said with his eyes twinkling. I hate that by the way. "But in case you didn't know, you Ms. Montague and a few other slytherin girls have changed that. In fact, there are four girls now on the slytherin team. To think it all started because you and Mr. Pucey left for the pro-league."

"Um, Professor Dumbledore –"

"Please, call me Albus, you are no longer a student."

"But you still call me, Ms. Montague," I pointed out.

"True. Yes, Morgana please continue."

Whoa, that was weird. Dumbledore calling me by my first name. What was I talking about? Oh yes, "How did the team do during Graham's seventh year?"

He chuckled. "Mr. Montague, Terrence, Mr. Bole, Mr. Warrington, Mr. Bletchley and Mr. Malfoy were the team's alumni but one lady, a fourth year by the name of Morgan Moon did join. What a coincidence."

"Coincidence indeed."

"But from celebrity to celebrity," he chose his words in a slightly joking way. "You have become quite a success."

"I have . . .haven't I?"

Before I left for our departure breakfast there was one last stop I had to make. I went to the empty stairwell where that kid (if it had been a kid at all) had found me. I shouted so she and all my ghosts of memories past could hear. "Just you try and make me feel guilty!"

Author's Note: wow, long chapter there. Sorry it took forever. How did you like it? Well, one more chapter to go. Yes, only one! Who will she pick? Derek? Oliver? I got the idea for the ghost memory things from a Hermione/Draco fic I forget the name of. In case you were confused about the what the hell I was doing, I was trying to give Morgana and you readers, some closure on her Hogwarts experiences. Anyway, make sure to have a quarter, nickel, penny or dime handy for the next chapter!


	16. Luck, Chance or Fate

Disclaimer: By now, you should get the idea

Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter but I hope you notice the THREE different epilogues. However I will explain that at the end. First of all, I want to not only thank all my reviewers but everyone who read this story and got this far. I hope you have enjoyed yourself as much as I have. I remember one reviewer once said that I helped change their perspective on slytherin house and that was actually my goal. I am attracted to slytherin because I believe everything is three dimensional. Oh and on the last chapter, yes, liberating penguins, slytherin qt whatever, you were on the right track with your guess. Anyway, onward!

Chapter Sixteen: Luck, Chance or Fate

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Luke and Richard's hungover snorts were impossible to sleep in with. "World champions," I said quietly to myself. Indeed we were world champions. We had beaten Iceland in what the morning paper (as I can see from looking over the edge of my bed) calls the "most exciting match in decades". It had been amazing. It went on for HOURS. I believe we were on the pitch for . . . 21 hours which made today, the day before my wedding.

"Fuck," I groaned as I rolled over again. Let's remember the game shall we? That was a high point in my life. Well, it was tied zero to zero for about four hours if you can believe that. For those four hours, I and Afdrif were in a heated exchange of bludgers. The bludgers by the way, were the hardest I had every played with, so difficult to wrangle and damn near impossible to go after, you had to get in their way. Finally, when Marcus scored, it was because Adrian had memorized one phrase in Icelandic. Hey Sexy gay man. Enough said.

Luke passed out about 19 hours into it because he was in a dive every two seconds. It was amazing when he caught the snitch though. It just appeared in front of him and Adaems dove straight at him! They collided of course and Luke had to go to the hospital but amazing none the less. Even better, it was my bludger that sent Adaems into a frenzy before a dive into nothingness.

The party lasted until ... oh god I don't know. So many cameras, so much booze, it was also a double bachlorette party kinda for me. Oh god, I still can't believe this whole wedding thing is happening. I have to see Oliver. I have to pick out a dress. Oh my god . . . I didn't want to move.

But move I did because later that day, Adrian and I were cruising down Diagon Alley for my wedding dress. Yes, I still hadn't bought it. Don't you love how high up this event was on my priorities?

"What about this?" Adrian pointed into the window of Madame Maxine's, specifically to a very princess-like dress.

"I refuse to buy my wedding dress from the same coot that I bought my first set of school robes from." Adrian groaned. "Besides," I continued, "I would look like my cake."

"You know we are not leaving until you pick something so you might as well just pick one."

"Adrian," I whined.

"You are getting married, I can't change that and you most certainly can't get married in front of the world in your sexy dresses."

"You really think they're sexy?"

"MORGANA!"

"Fine," I sighed. "You care about this more than I do."

"Derek is our friend, he is a good guy. You should be a it more happy. You are a fucking world champion for christ's sake!"

"Fine, fine, let's go in here." I directed him into an expensive boutique.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes I need one gorgeous wedding dress for Ms. Montague here," Oh fuck you Adrian. Fuck you.

"M-M-Morgana Montague?" the woman stuttered. I wanted to grumble but coach lectured us about PR so I smiled.

"That would be me?"

"And you are coming here for your wedding dress?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oooooh," the middle aged woman screamed in delight and ran into the back. "I have the perfect things! Size 9 correct?"

"Someone's a fan," Adrian whispered.

"Go to hell, Pucey."

Well, that woman's definition of perfect thing was fifty different dresses. I tried on every single one. Adrian wouldn't have it any other way. Finally, I was so sick of white that I had turned out what I was putting on. Only when Adrian exclaimed, "Perfect!" did I look in the mirror and take in what I was wearing.

The dress was eggshell with a boat neck of sorts, many thin silk layers creating a flow-like effect and sleeves wrapped down to my wrists in elaborate patterns. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked fucking gorgeous. Oh god my breasts looked huge in that light. As Adrian might say, take the assets you can. "I'll take it," I said quickly, wanting to get out of it as soon as possible.

"Do you want shoes?" the woman asked, still jumping up and down for me.

"Yes," Adrian said, "White size 9."

"Is it weird that you know my shoe size?"

"Yes, but I also lived with you for six years."

"Good point."

When I got back to the inn, I quickly scribbled a note and sent it off with my owl. An hour later, I had somehow convinced everyone to allow me some time alone and I went quickly to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I thought you weren't going to show up."

"I was the one that owled you, Oliver, of course I was going to show up," I said, sitting down across from him at a table in the back.

"I am surprised Bole let you out of his sight for more than a minute."

"Actually, I am too."

"So why did you call me here, Morgana?" he asked, staring at me longingly. "Brag about your victory?"

"I had to see you one last time," I said honestly.

"Why are you doing this, Morgana? Answer me that."

"Because . . . because it's just time for a change." I hated how bloody insecure I sounded.

"A change? If you want a change Morgana I can give you a change. I'll take you wherever you want to go. I have figured out a way for us to work Morgana! I'll go to New York with you, switch teams or something. I really do have it all figured out."

"Oliver . . ."I pleaded. This was killing me.

"If not Morgana than give yourself a chance. Get on the train and don't look back. Go back to New York and find someone else, if not me. Don't settle Morgana, you don't deserve to settle."

"Derek's a good guy . . ." I muttered. Why was I defending him when I was complaining just hours ago?

"And he will find someone of his own," Oliver took my hands. "Meet me at the train station."

"I'm getting married, Oliver."

"Meet me at the train station at noon tomorrow."

"The ceremony is at one."

"Meet me at noon."

I sighed, why did I even come here? "Oliver, I'm am going to get up and walk away now."

"Will you meet me?"

"I –" suddenly his lips were on mine and I wanted to push him away. I wanted to but I didn't. He pulled away and I was out of there like Longbottom to the hospital wing.

I got to the chapel around nine to try and avoid reporters. No such luck. My family and Derek's family had publicized this event like no other. Everyone who was anyone was attending or coming to the reception. Adrian and I were in the bride's room, getting me ready. I would have no one but him now. The other guys had filed in and wished me luck but now, only Adrian did I really trust down to my eyeshadow.

"Who are your bridesmaids?" he asked.

"I forget," I said, looking down as he did my eyelashes. Derek's best man was Graham and his groomsmen were, Adrian, Marcus, Terrence and Kevin.

"You look gorgeous," Adrian said as he finished. "I hope you know what you're doing." I glanced at the clock. 12:15. I better know what the fuck I'm doing.

When I Adrian left, I was alone, staring at myself in the mirror. My hair was up, my makeup was done and I was dripping in diamonds. I should be happy right? I should be ready to get this over with, move on, get back to New York, maybe get a divorce in six months? It was too late for the trainstation anyway.

"You look great Morgana." I looked in the mirror against and saw Derek leaning against the door.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding?"

"Morgan," he said coming towards me, using our nicknames from younger days. "I need you to do my conscience a favor."

"What is it?" I asked turning.

"Go to the train station."

"What?"

"I saw you yesterday. Wood saw me too which was why he kissed you so bloody hard. But I need you to go and choose. As much as I want to see you back here in a half and hour walking down that aisle, I will never live with myself if you felt that you weren't in control of this."

"Derek, I –"

"Just go Morgana. If you do come back to me, I promise to do everything I can to make you the happiest woman in the world because I love you. But that bloke, loves you to and I need you to choose."

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight," I said. "You are telling me to go to Oliver Wood, the Wood you hate more than anything and possible ditch you at the later for him?"

"It sounds terrible but I will not beable to live with myself unless I know you really and truly want this."

I smiled then went for the door. The back door. Merlin the reporters were swarming the place. I had to practically throw myself into the street to get around them. Oh shit, I don't remember where the train station was. There are so many people and everything is so crowded or maybe running around in a wedding dress and heels did that to a person.

"Oh fuck this," I did my best to envision a train station and aparated. I ended up across the street and nearly died trying to get across. There it was, the entrance.

"Excuse me miss where do you think you're going?"

Fuck, I was staring at the ticket man. "Onto the platform," I answered.

"Aren't you in the wrong direction of your wedding?"

"Look you asshole!" I shouted. "I maybe be a fucking quidditch champion and supposed to be getting married but you are going to let me on this bloody platform before I send the lot of the New York Yanks on you!"

"Baseball, what?"

Oh my god. He was a muggle. Fine, time to pull the lover effect. "Look sir, I just ran from the wedding cathedral, there is a very important man waiting for me on the platform I –"

"Pulling the casablanca trick won't work, lady."

"Would I be wearing a 4,000 gall-pounds dress if I was kidding, sir?"

"Alright, go but if you are lying . . ." I was gone before he finished.

I felt like cinderella running up those stairs. My hair cascaded around my shoulders and a few diamond pins dropped but who cares?

I came up onto the platform and I saw that . . . he wasn't there. I looked from side to side and up at the clock. Ten minutes to one. "Bugger, knew it," I murmured. I was too late.

Then, almost like a miracle, I spotted Oliver, sitting with his elbows on his knees in an Armani tux, his back to me and an empty seat. I calmly walked over, one foot in front of the other and sat down next to him. He didn't move, almost too lost in thought it seemed.

"Hey there stranger." Time seemed to slow as he leaned back, ran his finger through his hair and looked up at the sun streaming into the station.

"Where are you going this lovely day?"

"I don't know yet," I answered, glancing at the clock and crossing my legs. Five til one. "So many roads one could take out of this place. One could get married, run away or start over. Hard to decide, don't you think?"

He handed me a knut. "Flip a coin."

"What will that do?"

"It will merely give you a decision, a path to follow. You can decide yourself whether it was luck, chance or fate."

So I took the coin from him, closed my eyes, threw it up and waited for the outcome.

END

IMPORTANT! Author's Note: BEFORE YOU KILL ME! Get a coin. Flip the coin. If it lands on heads, go to the first epilogue, if it lands on tails go to the second. If you are too lazy to get a frickin' coin, go to the third one. Review, then read the others. My final author's note will be at the end of the third epilogue. I love you all!


	17. Heads epilogue I

Disclaimer: the future I see for them is mine

Author's Note: Okay so I ask you read this all the way through and then review it with your initial reaction, then read the next one and with your other reaction. Remember, only read this one first if your coin landed on Heads.

Autumn

I walked into the briefing room after practice, taking in the scent of Indian summer. A new quidditch season was beginning. I really needed this. I still played for the Yanks with the same group of guys. However, I no longer lived with Graham and Adrian. Adrian had moved in with Jack and were so happy that I would have puked if it had been any other couple. But Adrian deserved it like you wouldn't believe. Slytherins aren't used to happy endings. Of course, after his parents had found out, it looked bleak.

_"I don't believe this!" Mr. Pucey shouted, knocking over a vase in their living room. "My son is a fucking queer! No slytherin is a queer!"_

_"Father," Adrian had tried to get a word in, "it is who I am I—"_

_"Is it because of Montague? She poisoned your mind when you moved in with her didn't she?"_

_"It wasn't Morgana's fault!" he screamed. _

_"Get out of my house!" his father shouted. Meanwhile his mother had been sitting in the corner with tears in her eyes. "You're a disgrace!" he roared._

_"NO!" Adrian burst to his feet. "I am happy."_

_"Get out!"_

_That was when Marcus, Graham and Kevin had rushed in to rescue him. _

Anyway, Graham had moved in with Marcus, said it was time for me to live with my new hubby alone. I was rather sad to see him go but in all honesty, he might as well not have left, I see him every day anyway.

And me? I am doing okay. Yes . . . despite all odds, I am doing okay.

"Sit down!" Coach shouted at us. The teams sat. "Now, as you all know, our first string won world championships last season. With a lot of bad press coming our way," he glared at me particularly. "However, this season will be harder due to many teams switching their line ups. For example, Bole moved to the Harpies and Egorov doubled his paycheck when he moved to the Ukrainian Wolves."

I snorted, "They'll use their entire national budget to support a Russian."

"Ahem," the coach continued. "Scarpa has gotten herself captain's position on the Italian National team and Wood has moved to American National team. Which means, come worlds, he will be our keeper."

Marcus groaned loudly. "Play on the same team as that Gryffindor fucker . . .ugh! Thanks a lot, Morgana!"

"You think it's all my fault?" I shot back.

"You let the bloke move in with you!"

I shrugged, "Where else did you expect him to play? Canada?"

"They would suck no matter who was on their team," Adrian commented.

After practice, I took public transit home with Graham and he showed me the pictures Sophia had sent him of little Morgan. Morgan Higgs-Jenkins. "Personally," Graham folded his arms across his chest tightly, "I think Morgan Montague-Jenkins sounds better. I mean it was my sperm that made that kid! Not Terrence's. That fucker!"

"Take comfort in the fact he looks like you," I offered, examining the picture. "He's really cute and that's saying something."

"Yeah I know," Graham grumbled. "Just imagining what Terrence will say once he can talk and meets me. Morgan, this is Graham Montauge, he's a ass and helped conceive you."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you saying you would rather have Sophia raise the kid alone and under your name? Terrence married her despite your offspring. I know very few guys that could love a woman under those circumstances."

"Yeah, yeah," he said staring across the subway.

I smacked him. "Stop acting like a spoiled child. You have a bunch of money from your illegitimate profession, girls love you and you get laid more than I do."

"But I am alone . . ." he whined. "I live with Marcus! I heard Derek even has a new girlfriend."

"Yeah, Katie Bell."

"What!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Come on, this is our stop." I didn't really feel like explaining how Derek had come to get to know Katie Bell. We got off the train and as we were walking, I stayed about three steps in front of him. A relatively pretty girl came walking towards us, seemingly to get on the subway and I nonchalantly stuck my broom out, tripping her.

"Whoa!" Graham shouted, catching her full on. "Are you okay Miss?"

"Just fine, thank you," she answered in a soft voice.

"My name's Graham," he said, helping her to her feet.

"Anna."

"Well, Anna, since I am extremely embarrassed, could I make it up to your over dinner?"

"You're going to have to do a little more than catch me to get me to go out with you," oh she has spunk. I like her already. From what I could see from the escalator leading up to the street, Graham had his work cut out for him. He's such a whiner.

I aparated up to my floor and fumbled with my keys. My apartment felt empty for about two days without the boys, now it is like a storage zoo. Literally, boxes are piled _everywhere_. I live in a labyrinth of stuff. We still don't know what is going to end up living here or in the dumpster out back.

"How many magazines of me do you keep in your room?" he shouted.

I laughed. "That isn't my room. It was Adrian's." A horrified scream followed.

I smirked in delight. I tossed onto the floor and took off my outer robe. "You are such a child."

"Oh really?" I heard a voice somewhere near me but I couldn't pin point where it was coming from. I looked around and couldn't see him. "If you want childish, I'll show you childish . . ."

I bent my knees apprehensively when suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and tackled onto the couch. "Oliver!" I shouted. He began to tickle me with a vengeance. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" I screamed.

"Never!"

Finally when he thought I couldn't take anymore, he ceased his attack and kissed me. "You know," he said when he sat up. "You are going to have to move the rest of Adrian's underwear out of his room."

"Why? Scared?" I teased.

"I found a g-string, you would be scared too."

My face fell. "Oh dear."

"What?"

"Thatbelonged to someoneI slept with last year." His eyes got wide and I smirked. "You are so gullible."

"Oh, you are going to pay for that."

I grinned like the Cheshire cat. "You have to catch me first." You can fill in the blanks for yourself.

FIVE YEARS LATER

It was a snowy day in January and I was walking with Oliver in Central Park. "So how do you feel Ms. World Champion?" Oliver asked with a sly grin.

I pushed him playfully. "Quite good actually. Scarpa will never play another game, I have been waiting years for that."

"How many again?" stupid Scottish grin.

I pulled my hair, "Stop it! You make me feel old!"

"Thirteen years on the same team is nothing to be ashamed off."

"It is just a little sad," I sad, looking up at the white clouds and rubbed my emerald green-gloved hands together. "This was Alex, Richard and Adrian's last season. It won't be the same. Next year is the end of my contract and I'll probably have to switch teams or something."

Oliver wrapped his arms around me from behind and nestled his head into my shoulder. "Your life won't end once your quidditch contract is up and besides, they would have to be crazy to get rid of the beater who took them to worlds for thirteen years."

"This from the man obsessed with quidditch?" I snorted.

He kissed me on the cheek. "Marcus will still be on the team next year, no worries. That Anna is good for him. Though I still can't believe you dragged me to his wedding." Yes, the girl Graham had run into at the subway was now _married _to Marcus Flint. Who knew he had it in him? The funny thing was, if Anna had been British, she would have been as slytherin as they come. He said himself that she reminded him a lot of me.

"_I look like a fucking penguin, Morgana!" Marcus whined. He had locked himself in the men's room and I had come to get him. He wouldn't talk to anyone else. "I can't go out there. I can't get m-m-married!" he looked pathetic. _

_I slapped him sharply across the face. "Thanks," he said. "I needed that."_

_"You are going out and you are getting married," I said firmly folding my arms across my chest. I was dressed to the nines, maid of honor. My dress was, yes you guessed it, emerald green. _

_"Do you know how pissed my family was," Marcus said for about the fiftieth time since he had gotten engaged. "They didn't even come!"_

_"Did you want them here? Look, Marcus, you asked her to marry you. She said yes. Now go out there and get married. What are you scared of?"_

_"I-I," he looked like a fucking fish. "I don't know."_

_"You have nothing to worry about," I said putting my hands on his shoulders. "Actually, I take that back; you have plenty to worry about. You are going to be spending the rest of your life in love with this woman. But of course, you could always jump out that window, change your name and start playing for Argentina."_

_He laughed. "Thank you, Morgana." He took my hands. "I need you hear you say it one more time."_

_"Say what? I said quite a lot."_

_He looked me in the eyes. "That it is alright. That it will all work out, that you approve."_

_"I would trust you with no one else. Just because you are getting married doesn't mean that you will be ripped from us."_

_"But it won't be the same."_

_I leaned closer to him, "It has always been different," I whispered._

We walked around the frozen pond without saying much to eachother but it wasn't awkward. Silence hasn't been awkward for us for a while.

"Hey Morgana, when is Graham coming back from England?"

"Day after tomorrow. He said in his last letter Morgan has grown and doesn't hate him. Aya is keeping him in line." Aya is Graham's Japanese girlfriend. When the team when to play in Tokyo, he hit the Tokyo club scene and met her in a muggle establishment. Yes, my brother's girlfriend was muggle oh and what a shock it had been for her when he snuck her into our game. Graham is in love with her to his gills however.

I jumped off the edge of the fountain and Oliver caught me. However, Oliver had hurt his leg during the championships and he slipped. I didn't mind tumbling into the snow. We lay there and his fingers somehow entwined themselves with mine.

"Do you want to have kids?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I am just dying to give birth to your own little quidditch team," I joked.

"I think it would be fun," Oliver said, staring up at the sky. "Imagine what they would be like, look like, what house they would be in if they were to go to Hogwarts, what quidditch position –"

"No girls," I said flatly. "I refuse to raise a little girl."

He glanced at me. "Oh but don't you want to pick out dresses, do her hair or –"

"No, no, no!" I said firmly.

He chuckled, "Okay, boys it is. How many do you want?"

"What, one isn't enough?"

"Just one . . ," Oliver gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Merlin," I rolled my eyes but I was actually thinking. "Two. Three only if one has a twin."

"Yes!" Oliver did a little 'ch-ching' motion in the snow.

I shoved him and he rolled over, "Hey!" I just laughed. "Any ideas name wise?"

"Hm," I said. "How about . . . Demetrius? Demetrius Montague."

"Whoa! You can't use the mother's name!"

"There is no way I am going to allow my son to have a name that is a fragment of a sentence. Demetrius Would? I think not."

"I like my last name," Oliver pouted.

"Get over it."

"What about . . . Thomas? Tommy?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Think bigger, babe. Since they will undoubtedly be in slytherin we have to think more unique."

"Hey these will be my kids too!"

"How about Addison?" I offered.

"Addison Wood, I like it."

"Addison Montague is better."

"You already got Demetrius Montague can't I have one?"

"If we have twins one can be Wood."

"How will my darling fans know they are my kids then?" oh no, not puppy eyes.

"You can tell them," I said with shrug.

"Grr," he let out a low Scottish growl and pounced on me, kissing me into the ground.

When he pulled away, he cuddled me in his arms. "You know there is something I want to before all that," he said into my ear.

"What?" I asked nuzzling into his body warmth.

"This." I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a beautiful diamond ring. It wasn't a continent, it wasn't a sliver, it was elaborate and utterly perfect. "Will you give me thehonor of marrying you?"

A small smile spread across my face. Suddenly I started to laugh, something I have done more often than I did in my youth. "Just imagine the wedding! The groomsmen will rightly kill eachother. Slytherins and Gryffindors, dear god neither side would survive intact!"

"Is that a yes?"

I hit him playfully. "Of course, you wanker."

"Hey!"

I continued to smile. "It is the right time, I suppose."

"I was thinking so as well," he said into my hair. "You can have pictures to forever remind you of your quidditch legacy."

Years later, I do have pictures that portray such an event. For the most part the wedding was a fiasco. Oliver had had, ten groomsmen. Fred and George Weasley, Graham, Marcus, Harry Potter, Richard, Luke, Terrence, Kevin and Adrian. Alex had given me away. No one wanted to be 'just a guest'. My bridesmaids weren't much better. Sophia, Anna, Oliver's sister and Hermione Granger. I was desperate and she offered.

I didn't know just how many people I wanted to come until I sat down to do invitations. We had to rent out the biggest fucking church you have ever seen. Of course, we had to invite everyone we had ever known. Strangely enough, my coach insisted that we use it for as much PR as we could. I gave him the finger at the time but we did was he wanted anyway.

Everyone came. Everyone from Albus Dumbledore (the old coot was still alive and preformed the ceremony which lasted about three minutes) to all of Kevin's team from California. My brother Damien showed up which was rather touching considering the rest of the family had disowned me except for PR. Still don't believe me? Well Snape was there, the entire Weasley family (Oliver's request), all of Puddlmere, more slytherins that you knew existed (Draco showed up even), so many gryffindors I was surprised there wasn't a riot. I even scent Katie and Derek an invitation. Sounds like trouble? Well it was.

I was so nervous before the wedding and I was all alone pretty much, staring out at the zillions of guests. "You're doing the right thing, Morgan." I will never forget the moment when I turned around to see Derek standing in the doorway. He was married, had a child on the way at the time and wehadn't spoken for years but that was just what I had needed to hear. He gave me a smile just before I turned to walk down the aisle.

Remembering the reception makes me laugh. Just imagine the largest convention center ever built, filled with all our wedding guests and an open bar. Oh it was great. About seven or eight couples spawned from that reception. Seeing Snape bombed completely made my school years worth while. The Weasley twins naturally had some tricks up their sleeves. Swans got into the reception. A few things exploded and a few guests passed out

The best part however, was not my first dance with Oliver but probably the third, when he stole me away from my conversation with Dumbledore and McGonagall. He was so much more relaxed and so devilishly sexy with his tie undone. It was during that dance that I realized just how lucky I was and how everything was going to be alright. Just like he promised.

However, those pictures aren't above the fireplace (they're in our bedroom). The not-so-conventional wedding photo is. It is of me in my (different) ridiculously expensive dress surrounded by my quidditch teammates, laughing at a joke Marcus hadn't intentionally made. What a legacy indeed.

"Morgana! We're back!" Sorry, it really has been fun talking with you but I am afraid I must dash, Oliver and the boys have returned.

THE END

Author's Note: Now, for those who have pined for this ending I hope you are happy. From this path, in my mind Morgana had three kids (of course Oliver knew a spell for twins!) Demetrius Montague, Xadrian Montague and Addison Wood. Oliver got very excited about quidditch positions (Beater, Chaser and Keeper). In my mind also, when they were sorted, it went Slytherin (much to Morgana's delight), Gryffindor and Slytherin. I couldn't fit that into the epilogue so I just decided to tell you.

So how did you like this ending? Well please review before curiosity gets the better of you and you check the others. Then review those please! At the very last option, I will do my full thank you and all that jazz.


	18. or Tails epilogue II

Author's Note: Okay so here is the option if you landed tails. Please read it all the way through and review before reading the others. I like to see people's initial reactions. I highly recommend listening to Blink 182's "Always" Onward!

Spring

The band at this party was terrible, terrible because I had no one to dance with. The players were quite talented and it killed me to stand here mingling, in a beautiful dress without a proper partner in sight. I can't remember why I agreed with Derek I would come to his sister's rehearsal dinner. I don't even like his sister that much.

I gave another longing look towards the door and as though my prayers were answered, Derek reentered the ballroom. I quickly left the conversation and went over to him. "Where the fuck were you," I hissed. "I hate it here I –"

"Shh," he put a finger to my lips. "I know, I know, I am sorry but I have a surprise for you."

"It better be a good surprise because this is terrible!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." He took my hand. "Now let's go."

We aparated to small deserted park littered with candles and a three person band standing at attention. "Derek, what is this?" I asked.

He grinned at me. "I learned to dance for you. I know how utterly wretched our first dance as I couple was so I wanted to make up for it."

I laughed, it was hard not to. He was so ridiculous sometimes. "It has been four months since we got married, Derek you are a little late."

"Tango's take time to perfect," he said with a snake-like grin.

"Oh really?" I took his outstretched hand. "You will have to back that up because I think you are just being lazy."

"It hurts me how you doubt me so," he signaled for the band to start playing and he began to lead.

He wasn't lying. As the music sweeped us up into a passionate storm, I thought back to the last year. Derek moved into my apartment near central park, Adrian moved in with Jack and Graham was living with one of his club brothers. Speaking of Graham, little Morgan Graham Higgs-Jenkins had been born and Graham couldn't have been happier to at least be included in the boy's life.

"Morgana," Derek whispered into my ear.

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful."

I smiled shyly. "You aren't too shabby yourself, Derek."

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Can we head back to New York?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Let's finish dancing first." You know, this may sound crazy after four months but Derek and I haven't slept together. He was too much of a gentlemen to take perks without earning them, or so he said. I couldn't help but remember how in school, he didn't have a problem with his slutty girlfriends but then again I was never in the bedroom with them. I decided just to dance.

Autumn

I entered Jack and Adrian's empty apartment and threw by quidditch gear next to my small encampment by the couch. I had been crashing here since the start of the regular season about a month ago. I passed the answering machine and absentmindedly turned it on.

"You have fifteen new messages."

"Fuck," I muttered, as I took off my sweaty robes.

"Six AM: Morgana, it's me Derek, please come back. Please. I'm sorry. Six o' seven: I'm sorry Morgana, can we please just talk. I will do anything you ask. Anything." It went on like that till the ninth message where it got more personal. "Nine AM: Morgana I love you! Why don't you believe that? I am sorry for everything. I love you!"

I laid on the couch as the messages finished. Sounds like something awfull happened doesn't it. Well it is kind of a long story. Around September, Derek finally got up the nerve to "seduce me" and it was so . . . pathetic. It was as though he had read a step by step guide and applied it to our living room.

Of course that wasn't what had drived me over the edge it was the constant build up of his drone attitude, never ending mention of my obligations as a slytherin , over protectiveness and using every opportunity in public for our PR that had gotten to me. The seduction failure had created the avalanche.

_I walked into our apartment sweating like a pig. "Hey Derek."_

_"Oh god, Morgana," he said, rushing towards me, "here let me help you clean youreself up. How was practice?"_

_"Hard, thus the sweat. I'm going drinking tonight with the guys."  
"What if I said I didn't want you to go and that I had a surprise for you?"_

_"What kind of surprise?"_

_He took my hand and led me straight to the bedroom where the sheets were fluffed, flower petals everywhere, champagne chilling and corny jazz music was playing. "What is this, Derek?"_

_"Shh, let's just get undressed."_

_"What!"I shouted, pulling away. "Oh my god, Derek!"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, the last word was out of line I –"_

_"Have you no personality?" I shouted. "What happened to you Derek? Have you no fucking ideas of your own?"_

_"But this is how they sa—"_

_"They? Seduction should come from your heart Derek and we are married have you forgotten how to sleep with someone? Christ what has happened to you Derek?" I stormed out of the apartment and the next day, I handed Derek divorce papers._

_"You can't be serious, Morgana? You aren't thinking straight," he pleaded. "What will happen if your family finds out, when the press finds out?"_

_"You know Derek, celebrities get divorced all the time and I frankly don't care what my parents think. What can they make me do now?"_

_"Morgana,I love you, please don't do this," he pleaded as I packed up my dufflebag. _

_"You have a funny ass way of showing it."_

I have been crashing on Adrian's couch since. The phone rang and I knew it waas Derek but I picked it up anyway. "Hello?"

"Please come back, Morgana."

"No, Derek."

"I won't sign the papers."

"Why?"

"Because I know you love me too."

"If I love you then why am I over here?"

"Please Morgana I can be anything you want."

"That's the problem Derek, you have no preset convictions about who you are.Call me when you figure that out."

Since this is a bit of a summary, let me tell you that for the next five months, Derek and I went through a long contorted love affaire. Oliver and I had officially said goodbye so he wasn't at all involved in this. But I was determined to leave Derek so despite my realationship with a very high profile frenchman and Japanese icon, Derek still was determined to get me back.

Get me back he did because he cornered me in the locker room before our championship game against Italy in Polynesia and let me just say he had brought out the Derek I remember in the making back when we only saw eachother at Christmas.

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Mum! Mummy! Mooooom! Dad says time for practice!" I reached out from under the covers and grabbed the shirt of my son and yanked him into bed with me.

"Why must you wake me up, Demetrius?" I growled.

He wriggled his way out of my grasp and pulled the covers off of me. "Okay, okay, I'm up," I said.

"I made coffee for you," he said with a big smile.

"You did?" I said with a yawn. "Thank you."

He scampered off and I got changed into my quidditch gear. Around my bedroom (which I share with Derek) there are many photos and championship rings. It was my last season playing quidditch and I was a bit sad. But then again, it was all of our last seasons. Marcus, Adrian, Kevin, Alex, Luke, Richard, we were all coming to the end of our contracts and had decided together, to end the legacy. Oh and why Kevin? Because transferred to the Yanks five years back.

My son Demetrius was practically the son of the whole team. They loved him and he was always hanging around the pitch even though he was only four. Yep Demetrius Montague, the log awaited heir to the Montague legacy. Derek hadn't minded me using my last name, it sounded better he had said. If we were to have another boy , Derek had picked out the name Max, Max Montague. Though don't start getting any ideas.

It was a bit strange, I would have expected that at this age, we would all still be hardcore players but such was not the case. Marcus and Terrence were married, Graham and Luke were engaged, Richard, Kevin and Alex had long standing girlfriends. Even Oliver was still with the same girl he was with three years ago, a certain Hermione Granger. Yes, Oliver Wood and Hermione Granger. Even though she was a gryffindor I like the way that girl's mind works and I don't mind entrusting his care into her hands.

Speaking of that, you may be wondering if I ever had another affaire with Oliver. I haven't. The first time I had spoken to him since that day at the train station was last year at worlds. We had both grown older, more grown up and in the middle of our conversation Demetrius ran into my arms. We had talked about our friends careers and how life had been treating us. Though it was a very big sense of finalization. I already had closure but this gave me confidence.

_"I read about your near-divorce a few years back. I am glad to see you have worked things out. He is cute, what's his name," Oliver gestured to my son._

_"This is Demetrius."_

_"Demetrius Bole?" Oliver asked._

_"Montague." I said firmly. _

_"Demetrius Montague. I like it."_

_I smiled. "Thanks Oliver. But to be perfectly honest, things haven't been just peachy with Derek."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I have had a couple affaires on the side that Derek knows about."  
"Well . . . you are still with him aren't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"He must have won you back didn't he?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That's no surprise Morgana. You will always go back to him. Even I couldn't rip your heart away. But you're doing okay. That couldn't make me happier."_

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by two of the most important men in my life. "Good morning," Derek said.

"Coffeeeee," Demeitri said, carefully bringing me a cup. I ruffled his hair and took a sip. It tasted like he himself actually made it, terrible but I drank it anyway.

"When's Graham coming back?" he handed me a plate of eggs.

"Day after tomorrow," I replied with my mouth full. "Yuki loved Morgan, he wrote." Yuki or Yukiko is Graham's fiancee. He had taken her to meet his son and spend about a week with him. Graham was extatic to find out that Morgan didn't hate him whatsoever. And what with Terrence raising him it might as well have been expected the kid would.

"So any plans for what you want to do after worlds?" he asked.

I scooped up my son and kissed his head. "I was thinking of traveling. Demetri liked Asia. Didn't ya, pout?"

"Mhm," he said stealing a piece of my toast.

"Will you be traveling with or without me?" Derek asked while taking a drink of his own coffee.

"Depends."

He gave me a soft smile.

I moved Demetrius off my lap and gathered up my gear. "Well, I better be off to practice then."

"Morgana, I have something for you."

"What is it Derek?" I asked, turning around.

He had laid a single red rose on the table. I picked it up tenderly and smiled. "Thank you."

I picked up my stuff and headed for the door, taking one last look in the mirror before putting my hand on the knob. "Oh and Morgana," I spun around once more and saw my husband holding my child in his arms. "I love you."

I smiled graciously in return. "I love you too, Derek."

THE END

Author's Note: Alright so that was obviously Morgana's life with Derek after she chose to mary him. What did you think? Demetrius in my mind, ends up being sorted into slytherin and becomes a keeper. Morgana and Derek also have another son named, Max who gets sorted into slytherin and plays a chaser. I couldn't fit that into the epilogue so I am telling you. I hope all of those who were rooting for Derek are happy with how this turned out.

Now if you want you can go and check out the other roads Morgana could have taken and my last note is at the end of last epilogue. I love you all!


	19. or Everything in Between epilogue III

Author's Note: okay, if something weird happened to your coin or you were just too lazy to get one, this option is for you. No, it isn't like a punishment option, morgana doesn't die or anything, though she could if I wanted it so, but she doesn't, it is just out there. Enjoy!

Day of Wedding to Derek Bole

The coin it the stone and rolled on its side into the train tracks. Oh my god, what does this mean now? I had panic written all over my face and leave it to Oliver to know what to do. He offered me his hand and I stood up.

"Do you have any money on you?" he asked.

"I ran here from my wedding, I didn't know you needed a purse as you walked down the aisle."

"Here," he handed me a small pouch and a ticket.

"What is –"

"Shh," he kissed me on the forehead. "The coin has chosen the outcome."

"What is going on, Oliver?"

"Get on the train," he said. "Get on the train and go to Paris. I don't want to even hear that you are back in New York until summer pre-season." He gave me one last kiss that felt more like goodbye than I love you. Actually, it felt like all the I love you had been sucked away. The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the train to Paris. It was over. I was running away. I looked into the pouch he had given me and found galleons. "Bloody hell," I murmured. He had been prepared for this outcome.

So I curled up in a seat as though I wasn't wearing the most expensive wedding dress in Diagon Alley and wondered what new experiences this train was taking me to.

I got off the train about two hours later (it is a fast trip from London to Paris) and stood in the train station like a stray animal. I had been here before, I had played here, I should know where I was going.

I walked out side and before you knew it I was almost run over by a fucking muggle car. I turned around and wham! I ran into someone. I hit the cement and (like a total female) wondered if the dress tore.

"You best want to watch where you're going next time!" he shouted at me.

I looked up at the man I had run into and thought I might faint. Percy Weasley. The minister of magic's dog or so I heard. "For someone of your position you shouldn't be talking to me like that, Weasley."

He looked up at me and his facial expression went from surprise to scowl. "Montague."

"Glad to see my fame hasn't changed your opinion."

"Fame? You play pros big deal. I do real work," he said standing up and brushing himself off.

"Excuse me? Do you live under a rock? I am the best fucking beater in the whole fucking world."

"Oh that wasn't conceded."

"Fuck off Weasley I have devoted my life to this sport and made a life for myself more than I can say for you."

"A life that has you running around Paris in a wedding dress? Are you so bored with yourself that you need to waste money in such a way?"

"For information I was coming from London," I snapped.

"What were you doing there?"

"Winning worlds and getting married."

"Oh so where is the poor bloke," he said sourly. "Oh let me guess was it Flint?"

"Fuck you!" I shouted. "And for your information I didn't stick around long enough to marry Derek Bole."

"Good for you," he said sarcastically.

"You don't want me to hit you with this championship ring on my finger."

"Actually . . . I probably don't."

"So why are you here you asshole?" What a way to grease the wheels.

"Business," he replied.

I looked him up and down. "That is why you stink and are wearing a ratty old suit."

"For you information I was fired."

I couldn't help but grin. "So we are in the same boat then. I am stranded in Paris after running from my own wedding and being shoved on a train by Oliver Wood and you are fired and here for god knows what reason."

"I was fired over the phone in the middle of a business trip."

"Ouch. Come on. I know no one else here so might as well buy you a drink."

"I can pay for myself."

"Great pay for me too."

"Don't you know some other celebrity here?"

"No, we slaughtered the french team. They hate us and by us I mean me."

So I went to a bar with the only person I knew in the city. Percy Weasley. He didn't seem to happy with himself or else I doubt he would have let me talk him into getting shit faced. In fact, we both got so trashed that we rented a room and well . . .woke up together.

After the initial screaming and fighting, Percy was too much of a gentlemen to leave a woman stranded in paris with nothing but a wedding gown so he offered to escort me shopping. Let's just say, after that I offered for him to stay a while and he said yes.

And no one did hear from me until summer training. It was almost like a game for five months. Where is Morgana Montague? No one knew and I liked it that way.

AUTUMN

"Remind me again how you talked me into this?" Percy asked me as we walked up the road towards the burrow.

"You needed to rekindle your relationship with your family. It has been two months Percy chill out."

Yes, I was going with Percy to a place I (him too frankly) never thought I would be going to. The burrow. He had started owling with his father after he realized he couldn't afford to burn bridges anymore but before we go into all that. Let me explain how I got to this point.

Percy came back with me to New York for summer training and it was a fiasco (he had warned me). Marcus nearly crucified me demanding answers. Graham didn't take especially kindly to the fact that I had spent five months with a Weasley and gone MIA on him but I told them to live with it. Percy moved in with Graham, Adrian, Jack and I. While I was gone, Jack had moved in with Adrian. Graham was barely around and the apartment was HUGE so I didn't really mind. Percy however, didn't have a smooth transition.

"_What am I supposed to do while you're at practice all day?" he asked grumpily, hair tossled and unshaven._

"_Make some friends, find work perhaps," I said as I struggled with my quidditch gear. _

"_Where should I work?" he demanded._

"_You weren't going anywhere fast in England you know that. Why not start with making friends with your family again. Make some friends here, come to more parties with me. Be social. But whatever, it's your life Percy."_

And before you know it, we are invited to the Weasley gathering. I had encouraged Percy to be happy his family loved him. Unlike mine. My mother had disowned me while my father was encouraging me under the table to keep up the family name.

"Percy!" his mother, Molly shouted throwing her arms around him and bringing him inside. No one else had arrived yet, it was just his parents. I shook hands and noticed his father, Arthur Weasley was very very stiff.

"Is something the matter, sir?" I asked pointedly.

"It is just very strange to have a Montague in my home."

"Yes my father did give you grief didn't he. And my older brothers never did like your elder sons, and I gave your younger boy, Fred, a hideous black eye back in the day." He stiffened even more and I grinned. This was fun.

"So how did you meet Percy, dear," Molly asked handing me a cup of tea.

"Ran into him in Paris," I replied.

"Why were you in Paris? Quidditch match?"

"Good to know you are aware of my profession but if you don't read the tabloids, I left Derek Bole at the alter. Met Percy that same day." A tea pot shattered.

"Are you joking dear? Ron and Harry talked about it for a week, that incident."

"Do you think it is okay to do such a thing?" Arthur asked sternly sitting down across from us. I don't think he liked me.

"Getting married was hardly on my agenda. It was more of a family and PR thing. Frankly, he gave me the opportunity to run out the back. We both knew spending a life without true love or passion towards one another was a sham."

"So let me get this all straight," Arthur said. "You and my son live in New York."

"Yes. And we share an apartment with my brother, Adrian Pucey and his gay lover."

"Oh my god, Morgana," Percy covered his face with his hands as his father stared wide-eyed. "Eloquent."

I laughed and then picked up the pieces. "I am sorry. This isn't really about me. It is abut Percy. I hardly think having a celebrity in your home should distract you from this reunion."

"Quite right," Molly said. "So Percy what _have _you been up to?"

Percy's reunion with his family had been a bit rough and they didn't take a liking to me that much and when we got back to New York he collapsed into bed like a rag doll. I stroked his hair and wondered what I was doing.

WORLDS: POLYNESIA

"Can I get you anything, Morgana?" Adrian asked as I sat in the locker rooms still fully dressed even though it was hours after our last semi final.

"Just leave me alone."

"Do you want to talk?"

"What is there to talk about? Percy Weasley is the definition of prick and once he gets on his feet he forgets who and what is important to him. I hope he dies and rots in hell, dishonest, ununderstanding, unloyal bastard."

"That isn't fair, Morgana. For all you know he could be here."

"He refused to come because he was working, Adrian. Wanker."

"Suit yourself." Adrian left and I was alone.

Suddenly, even though I didn't hear anyone, hands were over my eyes and someone was pressed up against me. "Guess who," he asked in a husky voice.

Oh god, the first person that popped into my mind was Egorov. "Fucking Russian. I will kill you."

"Oh so I am a Russian now, eh? Well then," hands were off my eyes and I was staring at Percy. Before I could say anything his lips were over mine and utter lust and sexual repression took over.

When we both regained our senses and I got over the fact that he truly was a _natural_ red head, I asked, "Why are you here Percy?"

" I thought it was obvious."

"No seriously."

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy red hair. "I didn't realize how lucky I was until I walked past a couple kids on the street talking about how amazing you where, then I found those letters Oliver Wood wrote you."

"Oh my god, I can't believe I still have those," I covered my face with my hands.

"No, no, it was good. Because I realized that if you weren't with him after all that, you either must be crazy or I must be amazing."

"So you came all the way to polynesia maintaining a hard on?"

He blushed. "Not the whole trip."

I laughed rolled over and kissed him. "So what does this mean?"

"Will you give me a second chance?"

"Oh babe, now that I know you can do that I am not letting you out of the apartment."

"But if you break her heart, I get you Weasley."

Percy and I screamed rather simultaneously. He scrambled for his pants and I grabbed my robe. "Marcus you pervert!" I screamed. "I am going to kill you!"

"My god you two the door is fucking locked I couldn't see anything even if I wanted to. Not like Weasley naked is something I ever want to experience."

"Oh we all know you fucked Charlie Weasley," I said.

"What?" Percy and Marcus shouted. Oh I love messing with their heads sometimes.

Of course, let me just say that the years the followed were no picnic. Many men came along trying to steal my heart from Morgana Montague's red haired beau. Namely Spanish sensation Carlos Gomez and German giant Josev Knasser. And it isn't all just Percy trying to keep the other boys away, he went through his bouts if loathing the constant spotlight I deal with, struggling to build a name for himself in my shadow and living with my slytherin posse has effected him too. I had to work at this relationship and I wasn't about to just let him float away. I love that red hair too much . . . but don't tell anyone.

FIVE YEARS LATER

"The bitch got married," I shouted slamming my fists on the counter top.

Percy poked his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush still his in his mouth. "Whm?"

"Adriana Scarpa got married! That bitch!"

Percy spit into the sink and came out. "How does tying the knot make her a bint?"

"She's challenging me! Read this article. The hag!"

He skimmed it then kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry about it. Now get your things together, Mum will kill me if we're late."

"I thought she was already angry that you haven't asked me to marry you yet."

"There's that too."

It was time for Christmas at the Weasley's. Usually I don't go because I am rather unwelcomed by his siblings and while he claims to have worked on it, there is something comforting about being with my boys.

But not this year. Marcus was off in Indonesia with the fiancee the press isn't supposed to know about. Graham is with his Japanese girlfriend visiting his son, Morgan Higgs-Jenkins, Kevin is trying to get up the nerve to ask the hottest chaser in the western hemisphere (Minn Carpenter) to marry him, Adrian and Jack are on vacation in San Francisco, Alex is off doing holiday training and my American friends are partying in Shanghai. So I was going to the Weasleys and I was secretly petrified that I would die of gryffindorness.

"Percy! Morgana!" Molly exclaimed once we arrived. Arthur gave us each a hug (he warmed up after a few years) and as we came in many were silent. The other Weasley children were giving me a strange look and it was Harry Potter (now married to the Weasley girl) who first came up and shook my hand.

"Good to see you again, Morgana. And not on the pitch."

"Morgana Montague,"I turned around to face Charlie Weasley. "I didn't believe it when they told me. Perfect Percy dating one of the most famous people in the world."

"Damien Montague's sister, no less!" Bill chipped in.

I smirked. "I like to think my reputation prescedes my brother's."

"Still, a slytherin in the burrow," George chipped in. "Who would have thought the day?"

"Nice to see we can put house squabbles behind us," Angelina Johnson said, coming over and shaking my hand.

"True," I said. "We're all adults."

"I'll take the bags," Percy said and before I could protest he was trying to get up the stairs.

"So how is Bell doing?" I asked Angelina.

"She and Derek are expecting."

"Wow," I said nodding. "Good for them."

"Oliver and Hermione are in Thailand for the holidays," I overheard Harry say. I smiled inwardly. I would trust that firecracker to no one but a nerd.

"I'm going to go see what is taking Percy so long," I said. I still couldn't believe how fucking small this place was. It was very humbling. When I found the door to Percy's room (it said Percy on it which was how I knew), I found him fumbling with his suitcase.

"Looking for something?" I asked.

He whipped around. "No. Why?"

I shrugged. "It's snowing outside. It's cold up here," I walked towards him.

His eyes widened. "It is my parents' house, Morgana!"

"I have two words for you. Quidditch. Stadium."

He blushed a cute shade of red. "I was caught up in the moment."

"It was a long trip," I said reaching to undo his tie. Only Percy is conservative enough to wear ties for no reason. I gave him a long kiss then smirked. "Your bed is way to small for anything fun."

"There is always the floor," he said, leaning back in for another kiss. THUD! We hit the floor. "Okay, we might want to rethink that one," he said, rubbing his elbow. I just laughed and kissed his check.

"Hey Percy," I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have kids?"

"But we aren't married."

"So?"

"Our life isn't really set up for a child, don't you think?"

"Put the liquor on the top shelf, pad the edges of the table and we're set."

"Um . . . could we uh . . ."

"Wait a while?" I finished with a smile.

"Yes but–"

"It was just a thought," I said. "Unless of course, I decide to leave you and move in with Alex."

"What!" I looked over at him. He seemed genuinely nervous.

"Why are you so worried, Percy? It was just a joke."

"Oh. I um . . ." I started to fiddle with his tie as he reached up onto the bed. "I have something to ask you, Morgana."

"I'm listening," I replied nonchalantly.

"Will you marry me?" I dropped the tie and stared at him. "If you don't want to that's alright, we can just–"

I kissed him hard on the lips and that sealed the deal.

We had an Indian summer wedding in New York that was just . . . phenomenal. On coaches orders, we had to make this the biggest fucking affair. I invited everyone I knew, Percy invited everyone from his company (he works at a high profile international trading company), then naturally to every guest about four more came. It was (strangely enough) also the event that made Percy a success in the business field. It was the event to come to and suddenly everyone wanted to know who was Percy Weasley and why was Morgana Montague marrying him over Derek Bole, Gomez or Knasser?

I got a letter from Oliver the day of the wedding and I could have asked for nothing better as closure to our relationship. _I am proud of you Morgana and I am glad you have found happiness. Percy is a good guy and whether you believe it was luck, chance or fate, I know you will be happy together. You deserve happiness. Oliver _

ONE YEAR LATER

"So any thoughts on names?" Percy asked me as we strolled down the New York street the week before the last season of my quidditch career began. "If we have kids I mean."

"Hm, well first of all no girls,"I said firmly.

He chuckled. "With my genes and yours? That shouldn't be a problem."

"Mathias?"I offered. "Mathias Montague. Or how about Zach Montague. Maybe Demetrius, Max or Addison Montague."

"Where did all the Montague come from? What about my last name?"

"There are already more Weasleys running around than you can shake a stick at. Besides, when they get into slytherin, they need a very regal sounding name."

"That's not fair."

"It's true."

"Who do you know they will get into slytherin?"

"Why my blood of course!"

"My whole family was in gryffindor!" I paled. He was right.

We argued for about two more minutes before we finally settled on a flip of a coin for Demetrius Montague or Zach Weasley and Mathias Montague or Addison Weasley. I have found that I like to argue with Percy because it keeps me on my toes and it is entertaining.

It has felt like another lifetime since that day with Oliver at the train station. So much has happened that I never thought would occur. I still wonder to this day whether it was luck, chance or fate. Not that I am complaining. It is all just one big tangled web, isn't it?

THE END

Author's Note: Alright, so those of you who read this ending first, what did you think? I hope you didn't find Percy too OOC because it is an epilogue and a lot of character stuff had to be summed up. Anyway, in this future, Morgana and Percy end up having three boys, Zach and Mathias (twins), both of whom are as Adrian says "Slytherin in the face, Weasley in the hair" and then Demetrius Montague. Zach was the first Weasley ever to be sorted into slytherin and Mathias joined him there. Demetrius four years later was sorted in gryffindor. I couldn't fit it into the epilogue so I just told you.

Anyway please review, then read the others and tell me what you think!

For those of you who are reading this not because you have read all then ending well here is where I thank everything and I mean everyone from those whom I heard from once, to nearly every time, I appreciate your support more than you will know. I just hope that whether you read this religiously or you dug it up from the archieves of Harry Potter fanfiction that you enjoyed yourself. That after all was the purpose and do get away from the cliche stories that were killing me. Once again I thank everyone and stay beautiful!


End file.
